You Can't Do This
by xXTheArtystXx
Summary: Currently this fic is on Hold.... I'm sorry. But don't worry, within a few weeks I'll have more chapters and even MORE HERMIONE-DRACO MADNESS! Muwhahaha...but yes, I'm going to work on all my WIP's and soon this will be updated. Keep reading! Thanks!
1. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Tagline: _They could be described as fire and ice. One burned with inner rage, the other ice cold from his sins. Yet, a connection was formed that neither ice, nor fire could destroy. The unbreakable connection would form into a world of heaven and hell..._

Disclaimer- I don't own anything of Harry Potter or Warner Brothers. It belongs to J.K. Rowling, respectively. Ehh, you guys know the drill. I only own this story! Anything that you've never heard of, in association of Harry Potter is mine then…things from my _own imagination._

(AN-I've edited this chapter, because ff.net took away my authors note. So for those that DON'T know my style…I write in detail, shit can get lengthy. I'm a realist and I love to explore in emotion and setting, to set the realism. And an important note is this – _ITALICS, are usually thoughts of someone **and  solid lines  mean that the text has become a different POV ****or something that is happening at the same time, but different place. Okay? It'll make since once you read. So yeah, Read and Review!! I will put up this story no matter what, but your reviews and feedback encourage me to finish this story quicker! The more you review, the more I update *smile* Enjoy! )**_

~Dedicated to my best friend, Jordan~

                                                                        

**                                                                                    You Can't Do This**

                                                                                    ©xXTheArtystXx

She sat on her bed, furiously cursing at herself. How could she let _this_ happen? How _did it happen? And of all things…how and why did it happen with … _him?!__

These thoughts trampled all over her brain, back and forth. It was all she could think about. _I can't believe I made-out with …DRACO MALFOY!!!_ It made her even more disturbed, knowing she had almost done more with this _Draco__ Malfoy. The thought that made everything ten times worse was that, she had been caught. Caught, in a most compromising and shocking position with _him._ Draco…__Malfoy.The name was a ringing sensation in her ear. It was a swallow in her throat. It was a cold shiver that ran through her tired, tainted body. But worst of all, it was a cringe of hate. The name…lingered through her mind like an annoying gnat attracted to the scent of freshly-washed hair on a hot, humid day. The boy she hated the most, was in her thoughts the most. Dwelling there, like the inner pain that ripped through her body. Draco… __Draco__…Ugh, Draco…her mind wondered back to earlier that night…_

*Flashback scene*

"I hear they opened up four new shops in Hogsmeade!! That's the greatest thing since my father got the biggest paid vacation of his life!" Ron said excitedly. The "golden trio"…as many would like to call it walked towards the sign that read HOGSMEADE. It was the start of seventh year and this would be their third visit since school started. It was only October though; really most students had only been once. This October outing would be their third visit. The three friends had gone to visit, two weeks into September through their "secret" way. They had gotten caught though, so McGonagall assigned a detention to them the very next day. The trio agreed not to sneak into Hogsmeade anymore…for at least a few months. They kept that promise, even now as they walked the pathway to enter the enchanting town of Hogsmeade. They wanted to enjoy their time together, only the three of them as they walked on. 

It was a crisp fall day. The caramel colored and Sunkist colored leaves reminded them that fall was off to a good start. There was a perfect breeze. It was a mix of cold, but refreshing coldness. _What a perfect day for a trip to Hogsmeade! She was incredibly happy to be with Ron and Harry…her two best friends in the world. She beamed to herself. __To bad Ginny wasn't here, she thought grimly to herself. Ginny was also her best friend, her best __female friend, she corrected.  Over the years, Hermione and Ginny became quite close. Hermione never had a close, close best girl friend. Having Ginny was refreshing. Sometimes Ron or Harry could not relate…at all. They were completely blank when hearing some of Hermione's "female problems." And Ginny was that person that listened. Ginny was a great addition to her life, Ginny was the innocence and purity Hermione needed. Even though, Mione knew well, Ginny was far from innocent. Hermione snickered to herself and looked at Ron. He was deep in conversation with Harry. Hermione just pretended to listen, but really she thought of how Ron reacted if knew what his precious little sister was _really_ like. Oh! And if Mrs.Weasley found out…__that would be a very bad predicament for poor Ginny, Hermione thought nervously to herself.  _

Hermione was also not so innocent, anymore. She had been Viktor Krum's steady for year and some odd months. They ended it, just this summer. Viktor adored her. He truly fell in love with his "Herminee". The pronunciation got better, never quite right, but Viktor's struggle to say her name was always cute to her. The nickname for her was even cuter, "Minee" like "Minie Mouse". Hermione was _Minie_ and Viktor was her _Mickey_. There relationship was great. It was healthy, it was innocent, and it was puppy love. That's what Hermione thought… just puppy love. And that's why it ended. Viktor loved her a lot, more than ever. But Hermione…she loved him, but she couldn't love him like _that_. She had more priorities and to be quite honest, she didn't really believe in real love. Reminding herself of her parent's recent separation. Her smug facial expression quickly turned into sadness thinking of her parent's split. Yeah love, was a word that did not exist in Hermione's dictionary. Playful love…sure. Love between friends…definitely. But love between a man and a woman…that did not exist to her. But anyways, Viktor had loved her. At the time, she loved him enough for them to "make love". He took her virginity a month before her 17th birthday, two weeks before she'd break up with him. Engaging in her first real sex experience, hurt her pride somehow. She didn't feel pure any longer. She did feel "filthy", knowing that Viktor had taken her innocence; she had to end it with him. Despite her first time with Viktor being not so good, not to sound cliché, she only had sex one other time with him. That second time wasn't the best either. It was another reason just to break it off with him. She moved on from Viktor, coming back to Hogwarts experienced. She was a new woman. Hermione snapped back into reality. She had been walking…who knows where. She looked up to see Ron and Harry far in front of her. _Shit_, she cursed to herself, as she ran up to catch up with them. "Guys!! Wait up!" she screamed. She slowed down as she saw her two male counterparts slowing down. Sometimes she felt they left her in the dust, at the moment she really wanted Ginny to be there. But she wasn't, she was stuck with Ron and Harry. Stuck with them all night…she started to regret going. 

Almost all the 7th year houses had gone. The carriages hadn't arrived yet. The "golden trio" was early. It was a special trip to Hogsmeade because it was always a hyped up event to prepare for Halloween antics. The two young men were obviously excited to get to the new store standing in front of them. They didn't even notice she finally caught up to them, as she observed them staring into the glass windows of the foreign store. She looked up at the sign and read "Quidditch EXTREME". She sighed to herself. Of course they would open up an entire store devoted to ….none other than, _Quidditch_. _The boys were lured into the store by the large display of broom selection visible on the left wall. She had to admit, the broom selection was extensive she wasn't interested though. She had only taken a few steps inside, when she decided to take those few steps back out. She was all alone. She walked past all the stores. She smiled as she observed the kids of the happy town. It was getting chillier, so she buttoned up three of her school robe buttons. There were all sorts of fall decorations in the town. It reminded her greatly of a muggle neighborhood. How "her kind" would get all excited over a celebration of the dead. That's what she saw it as, not some made-up holiday scam to rake in money for horrible tasting candies. She didn't really like Halloween. Not at all, as she thought of it more. But she still enjoyed the spirit that the fall holiday gave. She gawked at the size of pumpkins standing before her. There were five of them. The two biggest…which very *very* big, were stationed one on each side of the doorway to her favorite store. They were as big as Hagrid, it was scary. The closer to the door, the smaller each pumpkin got. They couldn't get any smaller though, she'd never seen pumpkins so large. She laughed to herself as she saw three little children run over to the biggest pumpkin, yelping at their father to take a picture. She didn't know what time, but whatever time it was, it was getting chillier. The carriages must have arrived by then, so she decided to make her way into her favorite store before it became crowded…thought it never did, it was a bookstore afterall. She stepped into her store, it was, "Hidden Pages of Hogsmeade"._

It contained many books Hermione had never heard of and she always loved discovering the books. She would spend hours there, just reading, hidden between the linings of bookshelves, just reading. She enjoyed herself every time she did it, she decided to endeavor in her pastime once again….

*          *          *          *

He was all alone. For once, Crabbe and Goyle were not by his side. He never liked those to fat uber-fairies. He just knew they groped each other during the night. He shivered at the thought. Well tonight, he was withouth them, for once he was extremely happy. He would never show that though. And tonight he had a task. A task sent by his father and if he didn't complete the task there'd be hell to pay from one of two people….or even both. He snickered to himself. Doing these little sidejobs for his father annoyed him greatly. He humored his father though, by cooperating. Draco was his only connection to Hogsmeade anyway. Draco was his only connection to a fellow deatheater. This deatheater was named, Kornelius Trihalglatter. This former deatheater, gave-up Voldemort long ago. It became dangerous, but he still had connections to the "dark side". He was actually very connected, during his time as a deatheater. He was very connected with Kornelius. _He_, as in Draco's father. _He _and Kornelius had actually been very close friends back in the day. Lucius remained in contact with him for a very long time and when he learned that Kornelius had acquired a job at Hogsmeade, he knew Draco would keep their remaining link alive. 

Kornelius had always been a very paranoid wizard. So much in fact, he changed his identity and found a new job working as a salesman in the little town of Hogsmeade. Kornelius only communicated by letters. And by letters, Draco would deliver messages of his father to his long lost friend Kornelius. This would be the fifth trip Draco took, to deliver a note to… Mr.Orangemon. That was Kornelius' "undercover" name. Issack Orangemon. It had to been the gayest name Draco could ever think of. He chuckled to himself, as he smoked his last bit of Red Leef. 

He loved the sensation Red Leef gave him. He'd heard of a muggle drug called "pot"… "weed". Such odd names, he would always think to himself. But that was in the muggle world. In the wizard world, they had Red Leef. It was a very obvious red leaf. The red was very distinguishable. It was a cherry, crimson red. A red no one could ever describe. But oh, they could describe a hellava lot more than its looks. People described the way it made them feel. The amazing feeling it gave them. The 'high'…the wave of pure bliss it gave, when inhaled through the individual's lungs. Once it got through your blood, into your veins, into your brain…it gave way. You would feel the power of Red Leef. The power to get Red Leef was great. A very hard plant to obtain most had to grow it, or suffer deadly circumstances. Red Leef grew in only one type of environment. If you knew, you knew. If you didn't, you would never know. Only few knew the true location of pure Red Leef. Wizards who grew it themselves, only grew the imitation version. They knew they would never grow the *real* seducing, substance known as Red Leef. That's what Draco felt like he was smoking. He cursed himself, knowing he got bogus Red Leef. He hated being ripped off, but this Red Leef was good enough. He didn't pay much for it, usually the shit was worth a bloody million's worth of galleons. He paid a mere ten galleons for the two twigs. He finally, smoked the last bit of the forbidden leaf. He spit out the contaminated saliva from his mouth...it was always a bitter taste after you smoked an entire leaf. He looked at the time on his stopwatch. The time read 8:46pm…

Everytime he came to the wretched town, he'd wait deep in the ally of a certain clothing store. He'd wait until the time neared 9:oopm. That was the time he would always have to meet Mr.Orangemon. It would be 9 o'clock exactly. Draco would have to look around the store like he gave a damn. Of all the stores, the little rat worked in, it _had_ to be in this one. He dreaded that store with a passion. It was a new store; it reminded him of those silly stores muggles go in to buy the latest in "trendy fashions". _That_…disgusted him immensely. He hated even thinking of the store's name, but the bright magically, enchanted lights couldn't help his mind to be torched by the store's title.

                                                                        WILD STYLE

_                                                                    Witches & Wizards_

He could almost vomit as he tried to ignore the flashing words in the side of his eye. No, this...now _this was truly the *gayest* thing he'd ever heard of. He always had a bad attitude when he entered _this_ store. He saw it, waves of young teen girls…obviously from Hogwarts. As he made his way to the "Wizards" section, he saw the same girls steer their eyes towards him. God, he could really get _any girl_. It was awfully sad, how easy it was to snatch one of them up, with a single glance. He decided to put on a show by stopping right in front of the girl's view. He didn't give any of them any kind of eye contact, but he calmly and with a cool tone asked, "Scuse me ladies. Would any of you happen to know what time it is?" It was hilarious how they all fumbled for their watches. He just heard times being shot at him, he could hardly understand the stuttering from the five excited girls. God, this amused him greatly. He pulled at his stopwatch himself, to get the correct time. It read 8:58pm. The five girls were watching him closely, looking very confused. He looked up and smirked. He coolly strutted away, hearing the swoons of the girls. _What a fucking bloody waste, I shou…_but his thoughts were interrupted as someone tapped him on his shoulder._

___________________________________________________________

Hermione left her favorite spot when, Lavendar found her reading in the isles of the many bookshelves. 

"Hermione?! What the hell?! Well I shouldn't be surprised to find _you_ here." Lavendar shot. Hermione was shocked to find Lavendar in a bookstore….really a place where, books were _held. It was very disturbing, actually. _

"Well, Lavendar, I'm very, very surprised to find _you_ here…." Hermione retorted, with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Oh well, I had to buy my mother a book…for her Birthday and all."

"Aww, how sweet…"

"Anyways, Hermi, you heard about that new clothing store that opened right??!! Lets quit yapping and get our broke arses there ASAP!" and with that Lavendar grabbed her arm and yanked her out the store. Hermione felt bad for dropping the book she was reading, into the isle. As the two girls entered into the town of Hogsmeade at night, it temperature got warmer. It wasn't chilly at all. The moon was out. There seem to be way more people out at this time of night. It was interesting to see "much older" crowd out. She noticed several male wizards having drunken verbal tussles outside the pub. Lavendar hurried her even more, when she felt the pressure of Hermione slowing down. Finally, Hermione had to ask… "Lavendar, what in bloody hell is the rush?!"

Lavendar gave her a look of disgust. "Sweety, the store closes at 9:30." Hermione managed to slip a look at her wristwatch. 

"Lav…its only 8:55! Don't you think we have plenty of time???" the bushy-hair girl huffed.

"NO! In fact, 30 minutes is definitely not enough time. C'mon Mione, you are the smart one, why can't you figure _this_ one out? It's a new store. Lots of Hogwarts girls are probably already in there. Can you think of the line that's being formed at the cashier by now?! I'm sure it's already out the entrance door, for Merlin's sake!" 

The two girls reached a flashy looking store called "Wild Style". _Oh fuck,_ she thought to herself. Not one of _these_ stores. She dreaded going into them enough back at her _real_ home. But at Hogwarts, too?! She'd have to put up with the insanity…annoyed like hell, she followed in her dirty-blonde haired friend into the store. She was _right_; the line to the cashier was huge. And she couldn't help but notice a certain platinum-hair boy, waiting by the counter cashier. The boy looked incredibly annoyed, with a familiar frown on his face. His eyes were getting smaller and smaller, as he watched the line grow bigger and bigger. Hermione watched the boy. Oh yes, she knew that face all too well. _Draco Malfoy…what the fuck is Draco Malfoy doing in a store like this?! She had to let out a loud laugh, which Lavendar noticed a she was thumbing through a rack of dresses. She asked curiously, "What's so funny?"_

Hermione quickly looked up to see the much taller girl, very confused. She couldn't speak, she was laughing too hard. A few people noticed and gave looks. All Hermione could do was point and motion not to saying anything. Hermione's petite, pale finger directed Lavendar's attention to a tall, young man waiting impatiently near the register. "Is that Mall…Malllf…DRACO?!?" the blonde girl squealed in amusement. She said it so loud, Hermione watched slowly as his dangerous and evil glare shot through Lavendar's face like a bullet. And then, he spotted _her._ _Oh noooo…he sees me. But I see him. She quickly turned away, only to see her friend with her hand clasped over her mouth tightly, trying to hold in laugher. Lavendar gave Hermione a 'sorry' kind of look. Hermione decided to get the hell out of there and grabbed the closest pair of clothing she could find. She grabbed a dress, not even noticing it wasn't her size at all. She just rushed on to the dressing rooms. Lavendar had been trying to get Hermione to try on something, anything just for fun. __Hell, why not humor her?! She thought to herself, she quickly left her tall friend, ignoring the icy glare she was receiving from a certain Slytherin._

_______________________________________________________

_"_Great…just my fucking luck" he muttered to himself. _Of course, MUDBLOOD and her blonde bimbo of a friend had to catch him…in this awful store. _He felt like a real wanker at this point. He covered his face in shame. He stood there, still waiting impatiently for that bastard, "Mr.Orangemon" to finish with his costumers. Of course at that very moment he was going to hand Orangemon the letter, one of the fuckup cashier-girls has trouble with her register. _It was a big fucking set-up,_ he thought grimly to himself. No more favors for father. No, no. He was bored leaning against the counter. It was 9:13pm. The time felt like an eternity on end. He needed to entertain himself somehow. He saw heaps of girls, but it was such a public place for any sort of action. Hell…he needed it by this time. That's what Red Leef will do to ya, make you horny as fuck. Draco, completely through with the useless piece of shit, threw is father's letter over the counter. "There goes your fucking letter! Write back, _if you have time_. You fucking piece of dragon shit!!" Draco couldn't help but shout these obscenities towards Mr.Orangemon. By this point, Draco didn't give a flying fuck. He wanted out, but then remembered. He remembered the task, completing the task was always important. He had to go back to Hogwarts with a responding letter from Kornelius. He watched as, Orangemon picked up the thrown, tattered piece of paper that was now on the floor. Orangemon obviously embarrassed, picked the letter up and quietly said to Draco, "Sir, if you would find the items you wish to return. We will do everything we can to assist you in getting a full refund." Draco took the hint and quietly left the counter. All the girls were staring at him intensely, he shot all of them a dirty glare. He walked over to the familiar face from Hogwarts…he honestly didn't know her name. He didn't want to either, but he wanted a quickie and judging by her sudden body language, she looked like she was up for one. 

Lavendar stiffened, as she saw Draco walking towards her. He had a recognizable smirk on his face, which meant he was up to no good…

_(Cliffhanger?__ Oops, sorry *wink* Stay tuned for chapter 2!) - xXTheArystXx_


	2. The Infamous Blue Dress

 (Disclaimer- I'm not even goin to bother writing it out all the time. Y'all know what it means. This story is mine though!!

AN- I'm SOOO sorry, it took so long to get chapter 2 out. I truly am, but y'kno shit happens and I kept getting distracted from writing this. Well Chapter 2 is really,really long. Longer than I anticipated and finally has some action. This chapter also might be harder to read, there's a lot going on in it. Remember most of THIS chapter is a flashback scene. So read carefully and refer to the Author's note chapter for help. Enj0y and don't forget to REVIEW

And HEY, if you stick around there's a PRESENT at the end of my story. But I think you'll like it…so read and PLEASE REVIEW lol)                                                                

                                                                                    **You Can't Do This**

                                                                                    ©xXTheArtystXx

Lavendar watched as the infamous Slytherin made his way towards her. She tried to divert her attention by grabbing some shirts off the rack. She cursed herself for sending off Hermione to the dressing rooms. She was trying to get her not-so feminine friend, to try on some very feminine clothing. She was all by herself, with no one around to run to for safety. Lavendar wasn't the greatest in defending herself, in fact, she didn't like to involve herself in confrontation of any sort. She wasn't good at getting herself out of those uncomfortable situations, so she avoided them. She could try and run towards the dressing rooms, but it'd seem so obvious. She didn't want him to know she had seen him. She also didn't want to feel like a coward. Lavendar decided that now was the time to stand up to herself. If Draco had anything to say to her, she'd get just get smart with him, like Hermione would. She always envied the way Hermione defended herself against his horrible comments and gestures. She braced herself, with Hermione in spirit, she thought of things she could say to him. _Its okay Lavendar, he probably just wants to know what time the carriages were leaving, she assured herself. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her as he neared closer to her. _

Draco could sense tension as he made his way over to the female Gryffindor. With an obvious smirk on his face, he watched as she fumbled through the rack of clothes. _Stupid girl…these girls kill me. All of them are the same. It's sad, really. She looks nothing like a challenge._ He scanned her up and down. The perfect word to describe her was, long. She had long, golden legs. She seemed to be slender, but not thin. Her Hogwarts skirt was raised at least three inches higher than it should have been. Her blouse had been tied a little just above her belly button. Her blouse had been unbuttoned to the fifth button which would have revealed her bra, but she had on a black tube top on. Where her tie would've been, was about an inch of cleavage peeking beyond the black fabric. She looked like she had a small chest, but overall she was proportionate for her lankiness. Her blonde hair filled with cider colored highlights, ran all the way down to the middle of her back. She had very unflattering bangs; they must've been growing back. They framed her face nicely though. By this point, her face held many expressions. Overall, she looked very nervous. She bared a nervous smile as well. It seemed like she wanted to laugh, cry, and scream at the same time. 

_What an easy lay,_ he thought to himself. Did he really want it that much? The offspring of a Malfoy, was bound to be horny at all times, that was a given. The power to seduce was a common gift among Malfoy's, it ran deep in their pure bloodline. Draco had seduced many girls in Hogwarts. He hated to admit it, but he knew for sure that he was definitely some kind of man whore. He couldn't help it though. It's not his fault, good looks and an impeccable sex drive ran in the family. Nope, not his fault at all. It's not like he gave his sex away, it's just that girls were so easy to get to at Hogwarts. In his sixth year, he'd been getting "some" nearly every night. He may have not asked for it all the time, but he sure as hell wasn't going to reject getting a good fuck. And he found himself in this situation many a time. He tried to end his way of doing things. He tried and failed….making it four days celibate. Instead of trying to stop his habit, he merely changed it. He challenged himself by obtaining older women, timid girls, virgins and recently….the females of Gryffindor. He'd only fucked around with about eight of them. Gryffindor girls were only a little harder to get just because of the hatred they had for him. It was like a disease in their House, starting his first year. It was that "golden trio" that started the disease of hate. And the disease quickly spread to their entire house and still infects their house today. And since then, there's always been animosity towards himself and Gryffindors. It was expected, but for the girls that didn't know him, and just hated him to hate him, it didn't take much for him to break that wall of detest. It wasn't hard at all, it was becoming easy. And that's what he saw scanning this particular Gryffindor girl. _Easy.__  _

_Draco, honestly, you can do way better. You want some, but you don't need some. _His smirk started to fade as he thought of something that would drive the girl crazy…and he wouldn't even have to bed the muck either. He chuckled to himself. 

__________________________________________________

_God!! Why is he just staring at me like that?!? Oh please don't say anything to me…please. Upon Merlin's wishes, please don't say anything to me!_ The Gryffindor girl thought as she frantically ripped through the hangers, looking for her size. _Shit, he's getting closer. Oh my god, he's going to say something. She didn't want to look, but ended up looking. She cursed herself for doing it at the wrong time. She looked up to see his sexy face staring into hers. He had such a mysterious look written on his face. And that smirk, how she loathed his smirk. It was so devilish, cocky, and so desiring. His grey eyes gave off a mix annoyance and slyness. The moment she caught his eyes with hers, her mouth gaped open. A sound escaped her mouth, as if she were about to say something. She _was_ going to say something, actually…_

"Drac--" her shock seemed to have cut her off. She was going tell him to 'sod off'. She couldn't quite finish her sentence, because despite her nerves freezing up, she was very embarrassed and stunned that he had just completely ignored her. With her eyes, she followed him as he calmly walked by her, brushing up against her. At that moment, Lavendar had not felt more stupid in her life. She smacked herself on the forehead and cursed herself 

__________________________________________________

Draco just kept on walking, walking straight by her. Making note to initiate physical contact, he brushed against her, not bothering to excuse himself. As soon as he had his back to her, he let out the biggest grin. He was so amused at how he could play with _their_ emotions. As he walked towards the open closet of robes, he could feel her eyes. He could feel her desperation, her humiliation, her need for attention. He chuckled at himself.  He purposely carried out his actions in a slow manner, making sure she kept her eyes on him. Every time he had to roam around the store of WILD STYLE, he'd always go straight to the robes section. They always had some magical robe or another, claiming they could do very "magical" things once worn. He found them very entertaining because they were advertised greatly with broken promises. He felt bad for anyone who actually spent money on them. 

_Hmm, a new one,_ as he picked at a robe he'd never seen before. He could still feel the girl's eyes watching his every move. He had one more left in him. If there was one thing he enjoyed as much as fucking girls, it was teasing them. And he was an *expert* in the tease department. As he was grabbing for the ruby red robe, he slowly turned his head. He looked at the girl, who'd just been caught staring at him. With his head tilted, he cocked his eyebrow. She swooned. He gave her a questioning looked, smiled, and walked on. He listened as the girl started giggling to herself. _Of course…_and he snickered to himself, with a disgusted look on his face. 

He finally came to a dressing room. He figured he'd spend a few minutes wasting time trying on the stupid shit the store had to offer. He opened up the curtain and walked in, to see his reflection staring back at him. He sighed, and quickly removed his school robe. He picked up the ruby red robe he got earlier and looked at the tag. "Chameleon Cloaks" was the brand. He'd heard of these trick cloaks and robes before, but he'd never actually seen one. Chameleon Cloaks "promised" the owner's ability to completely blend in with any background. _Rubbish_, he thought to himself. He tried it on, even though he knew it wouldn't work. He let it fill into his body as he adjusted his arms into the robe. He looked at himself in the mirror. It had a very high "Dracula" collar. There was a slit on each side of the cloak. There was only one button. He buttoned it up, to see the final result. _Hmm, not to shabby_. He looked at his reflection. He waited for the "magic" to kick in. He waited there, like a fool for five minutes. "This is cods swallop!" he muttered angrily to himself. In his reflection he could see just himself, with the cloak on. Little did he know, that the "magic" _did _work. It worked very well in fact. If he would have read the "warning" label, he would have known that the cloak did not work in mirrored objects. That included mirrors, windows, and shiny surfaces. Despite not seeing himself blending in with the background, he was completely identical to it. He heard a female voice calling out for her friend. The girl must've been right next door to his dressing room and the voice sounded strikingly familiar. He was surprised they were "co-ed" dressing rooms, but he wasn't complaining. He slid open the curtain and walked out. 

_____________________________________________

Hermione was stuck in her dressing room. She felt sooooooooo stupid. She should've stayed with Lavendar, it was cruddy of her to leave like that.  Maybe this was her punishment for fleeing from her friend so abruptly. Poor Hermione had been struggling with this royal blue dress for about ten minutes. Being so stupid she grabbed the wrong size. She had already managed to slip inside the dress, before she finally realized it was way too small for her. She cursed herself, for being curvaceous. "Arghhhhhhhh!" she groaned in annoyance. If anyone were to walk in on her at that moment, they'd see the strangest sight ever…

Hermione had one leg on top of a stool and the other planted firmly on the ground. The dress was truly skin-tight. It hugged her body graciously, despite the trouble of getting it off. Half of the dress was slid down to her waist. She was hoping it would come off from the bottom, since it wasn't working the other way. It must've been made of a spandex material of some sort, seeing how it kept riding up. She kept trying to pull it down, but it would keep rolling up. The cups of the stitched-in bra were starting to engrave into her skin. The thinly-made straps of the dress were failing about. And ever so often, she'd get her arms caught in them. She couldn't reach for her wand at all, or she'd fall over. She couldn't walk out for help…in her current state either. She was screwed. 

_Gee, Hermione you *really* screwed yourself over this time. _She wanted to cry. This would really be embarrassing. There was a _reason_ why Hermione didn't like to wear dresses. Feeling desperate, she called out for Lavendar. 

"Lavendar! Lavendar help me…"she whimpered, she didn't want to yell to draw attention to herself, but it's not like she could muster up the energy to do so anyway. Struggling to get the hell out of the damned dress was using up all her strength. She had even started to break a sweat. _SHIT! I need some help now…it's going to be time to go soon! She worried to herself. Lavendar must have not heard her at all or maybe ignored her.  The stressed Gryffindor decided to start all over again, by pulling the dress up once again. She'd figure how to get out of the dress. She would…after all; she was Hermione Granger, smartest Head Girl in Hogwarts. Yeah, she'd find a way…_

__________________________________________________

Draco had planned on leaving the store. Mr.Orangemon seemed to have forgotten about the return letter and in all honesty, Draco didn't care. So he was just about to exit the store, when he saw it. It was as if it was calling his name. It was as if, it was made for him. It stood there, shining in the display of "Special Event Robes". It was an all black robe, much like his school robe. There were modified differences that attracted him to the robe though. The black robe had forest green trim. But what appealed to him the most was the green dragon that started at the front and ended it the back. It was beautifully designed. He _had_ to have it! His mates would envy him even more. He wasn't in to making fashion statements, but this time he'd just have to be. He grabbed the robe and quickly retreated to the dressing room area again. 

He was so excited that he didn't think for one second of the dressing room he was in beforehand. He just slid open a curtain and stepped in and slid the curtain back. And to his utter shock and embarrassment he walked in on a female half dressed. "Oh sor--" he managed to mutter as he stared at the girl who was having a hard time. He honestly did not mean to go in an occupied dressing room. He felt guilty in doing so, but couldn't help becoming aroused. He was glad he walked in on a female. _Hmm, not bad.__ Not bad at all. He thought to himself as he examined the girl's naked skin. Did the girl even notice him? How could she? She was endeavored in her skimpy blue dress. __Whoa, she looks really, really familiar. The girl had brown hair, a head full of bushy hair. And his expression of intrigue quickly turned into an expression of mischievousness. He was shocked at the sight before him. For a smart girl, she sure was slow. He decided to let his presence be known. _

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Granger in the *flesh*…"he said in his usual sniveling tone. The girl, who was still struggling with the dress, ignored him. It took her a few seconds to realize that there was another voice in her dressing room and it wasn't hers. She was moving her hips up and down, trying to slide the dress down her waist again. She slowly turned around to see a most horrific sight. 

"AHH--!"she started to scream. He quickly stepped towards her to cover her mouth. The platinum-haired boy motioned to her to be quiet. Hermione was not only in a very uncomfortable position, she'd also just been scared shitless. And he could feel her panting under his palm. He looked deep into her eyes, she looked very scared and very weary.

_DRACO MALFOY!!! IN MY FUCKING DRESSING ROOM! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!?!_ She was mad before, but now she was just outraged. Thinking quickly, she bit on his hand. 

"Ouch!" the Slytherin snarled. He took his hand away from her mouth immediately.

"Malfoy! Why are you in *my* dressing room?! Get OUT! Get out right now!!" and she threw her hands towards him trying to push him out. In doing so, she stumbled towards him, and her hands landed into his chest, as she tried to regain her balance. Draco snickered to himself.

"Well Beaver-bush, I just thought you might need some help. Looks like your having an _awful_ time in removing your dress. Why don't you let me help you…?" He said in a smirk, as he moved to touch her waist.

"Don't you dare touch me Malfoy!" she spat angrily at him. She was infuriated and very embarrassed. She didn't even realize that she had been standing in front of Draco Malfoy, her true enemy…..half naked. She didn't realize it, but Draco did. He had been staring at her hungrily, like he wanted something. "And what praytell, are_ you looking at?!" His shocked expression turned into an embarrassing grin._

"Well Granger, if you must know…I was looking at your huge rack. Since when did you grow milk jugs of _that _magnitude?!" He stared at them intensely, not caring of her reaction. "What are you? Double D, I bet. Hmm?" Hermione gave the most shocked expression of her life. She quickly covered up her chest with her arms, forgetting that she had on a strapless bra. He looked up to see her face of pure disgust.

"Get out! Get out you sick bastard!" she hissed at him.

"Fine then, Granger. I just wonder what it will look like; having me, walk out of your dressing room, you half naked. That'd be a suspicious sight, now wouldn't it?" He gave her a cocky smile. 

"Well, they wouldn't have to deal with such a suspicious sight, if you hadn't been a peeping Tom!!" Malfoy just shrugged at her, with a goofy smile. She felt so humiliated, she was flushed, and to make matters worse, she *still* wasn't out that goddamn dress. He was right though. If he walked out then and now, someone was bound to see. It _would_ look mighty suspicious. 

"So what do you say Granger? Need my assistance??" he cocked his eyebrow at her sexily.

Hermione realized there might be people right outside her curtain, so she whispered, "No!" And with that, he opened up the curtain all the way, exposing the both of them. She grabbed for his shoulder. He turned his head to see her frantic expression. He quickly shut the curtain. "So little Ms. Mudblood needs some help after all." She glared at him. 

"Listen you prat. You can stay, but don't you dare watch me undress. If you do I will curse you so bad, you'll wish you never got a letter from Hogwarts!"

"It's not like I'd want to watch filth like you undress anyway," he retorted nastily, as he turned his back to her. 

"Hmmph, I'm sure…"she said sarcastically as she turned her back to him too. Hermione had to regain control of herself. She wanted out of that dress now. She instantly just started pulling and stretching at the radiant blue fabric.  

Draco just listened to the girl fight her way out of the dress. _What is Granger doing in shit like that??! _Thoughts of _her_ got the best of him as he waited, staring straight into the curtain. His mind couldn't help but be filled with naughty thoughts about the mudblood. He could not get the image of her in that _blue _dress, staring angrily to him with her hands on her hips. Her face was so distraught, as she wrinkled her nose and made her lips pout in a snarl. He hated to admit, but she was real cute when she was completely infuriated. Very cute and very _sexy.__ He hated to admit that, too. But how could he forget those _breasts?!_ With that lacy white strapless, bra. Breasts, completely exploding out of the fabric of the bra. The cleavage he was seeing was almost like cruel and unusual punishment. Her breasts were *so* beautiful. And yes, this was an image hard to forget. __When did Mudblood get a body like that? He thought of how the dress latched tightly around her hips. She was thick in all the right places. _Her tits…they're huge. God I'd like to devour those in my mouth one day…_ Draco didn't know if it was the Red Leef kicking in or if he was just __really, __truly turned on. Maybe both, but hell, he was becoming very hard very quickly. He wanted her on him, so bad. He listened to her whimpers of distress. Those whimpers would turn into screams of his name, soon enough. Oh, he just _had_ to have her. He realized his "challenge". She stood behind him; the vixen in the blue dress was his *new* challenge. A real smirk slowly appeared on his face. _

He cupped his hands together, to suppress his excitement. He was becoming very anxious. Ever so often, he'd take a peek to see if the fool had gotten any progress. Nope. No progress at all. And he chuckled at the thought.

__________________________________________________

Hermione didn't know what she was doing. At this point, she'd tried everything to get the damned dress off. She must've spent at least 10 minutes on this evilness. It was sad because this was becoming one of the hardest things she'd ever done in her life. She quickly looked up and shot the "Slytherin Prince" a nasty frown. He started laughing at her and Hermione did not appreciate this at all. She was so close to asking him for help, but she wouldn't let herself. This had just been a horrendous occurrence to her anyway, she really didn't want to make matters worse. 

By this point, she had the dress half on and half off. One strap lay over her shoulder and the other hung loose near her hip. She was bent over trying to pull the dress over her head from the bottom. She tried before and it didn't work. But, she was sure she had it this time. She hoped, she prayed. She slowly tugged at the hem with one hand. With the other, she pulled at her waist, stretching the fabric to eventually meet with the hem she was pulling up. It was working so far. 

_Thank the heavens!_ She sighed.

Draco turned his head slightly to see what she'd done to save herself. She was still in the dress. He couldn't see how she'd won _this battle. He watched her cautiously, as she pulled one of the straps off her shoulder. All she had to do know was slide the dress all the way down her legs and it'd be over. It seemed like that's what she was about to do. She pulled the strap off and peeled over the top part of the dress. Most of the dress was now scrunched up at her waist and fell beyond that point. She started to pull at the hem again, anxiously. She was getting so excited, as the dress starting moving along her hips. And all of a sudden there was a loud ripping noise, like a piece of paper being torn in half._

"Well, fuck me…" she sighed in a very nonchalant, but annoyed tone. She was bent over pulling the dress, _when…._

__________________________________________________

He had been getting very impatient and very tempted to just pull the curtain open and leave. It must've been 9:30 by now, the carriages would be leaving soon. Well, it wouldn't matter if he missed them anyway; he always found a way to Hogsmeade by way of Hogwarts or not, he'd always found a way. It was taking an awfully long time for the damsel in distress to take that bloody dress off. He really had no business staying in there, yet he couldn't make himself leave. He was trying to be respectful (for once) of her, but he couldn't help but look back to see the struggling beauty. _Good God…I could just ravish her here and now. No one would have to know. Stupid mudlood, why does she have to be so sexy…I want her now. But how can I---_ his thoughts were interrupted by a noise that sounded like fabric tearing. He immediately turned his head to see Hermione hunched over, with a feather-shaped tear in the back of the dress on her lower back. He wanted to laugh badly, as he saw her white knickers, instead he let out the biggest smirk he could muster. He watched as she looked up into the mirror with a confused expression, a distinct "fuck me" could be heard from her lips. And that's all he needed….

"_Don't mind if I do…_" the sexy Slytherin "replied" making his way toward the helpless Gryffindor.

"Whaa--?" Hermione questioned as she stood straight up in tire. It was too late though, by the time she looked up, she was up against the wall with a pair of lips smothering hers. Draco had hoisted her up by her waist, rammed her into the wall separating the dressing rooms, and now, on that very wall he had his body crushed against hers. She didn't know what was going on. One minute she felt the dress rip, next minute she's up against a wall being snogged by her worst enemy. And once she felt his lips devouring hers in a wild, animalistic kiss, it didn't take her long to realize what was going on. She had to admit, his lips were silky, moist, and sexy. But then she remembered that these were _his lips…on her lips. And __that, that was not an ordinary combination. _

Hermione was so taken aback by the kiss that she could not respond immediately. This kiss must've lasted a few seconds and a few seconds was enough for Hermione. She could feel his tongue trying to pry her lips open and she was NOT going to let that happen. She had to stop it and she had to stop it now. One of his hands was tightening around her waist and the other was sliding back and forth on her ass. Yes, this was enough for her. _This bastard has got some nerve…_

She threw her head back into the wall, she didn't care if it bumped her head a little. She shoved him back with her hands and stared at him with an evil and disgusted expression. 

"You bastard!" she hissed. "You imprudent, callous, perverted piece of shit!! What makes you think you can take advantage of me like that!?!" she spat at him harshly. She had her hands clasped on his shoulders tightly, just in case he'd try it again. She looked at him deeply, completely enraged by his past actions and his present actions. He was not saying nor doing anything in response. He just looked at her devilish, biting his bottom lip in hunger.

"Well?!" she demanded as she gripped onto his collar. She wrinkled her face into a troubled expression. She waited for his response, curling her lips in hate.

"Well you said 'fuck me'…" he cocked his eyebrows.

Not thinking before she spoke, her instinctive ability to correct people kicked in, "Yes, I said fuck me, bu— " Her words were muffled to an end as he shoved his body into hers, jamming her against the wall again.

"Well, Granger, what's the big deal then? You said 'fuck me'. I was merely following your request." At that point he was face to face with her, he could feel her face tense up, and that's how close he was to her. He moved to her ear, breathing as he crossed her skin. "And if you didn't know… Know now, that I never turn down a request for a good fuck…" he whispered sexily into her ear. He could feel her melt in his grasp. The hand that was on her butt was now creeping up her side. Going beyond the blue fabric, he caressed her milky skin. He could tell she was nervous, she even gasped at his touch. He pressed his lips to her ear and blew on it. She quivered beneath him.

"M-m-malfoo-y, there's no need for an explanation. Of course I know you're slut." Her sarcasm was hard to read through because she rolled her head back. It was her way of escaping his hot breath on her lips, she hated to admit it, but the sensations she was receiving were driving her crazy. She couldn't take it any longer. 

She laid her head back onto the wall and stared at him in disbelief. "Oh and if your looking for a good fuck, you won't find it here."

He looked at her ominously, with that same cocked eyebrow. He took his hand away from her ribs and moved it to her face. She shot him an icy glare, as he moved a few strands of hair out her face. She watched him intensely. Being cautious of any move he was about to make. He got really close to her face, he was so close, that the grey of his eyes were making Hermione somewhat dazed. All she could feel was heat on her lips. The heat of his breath was itching against her mouth. She had to close her eyes to control her nerves. She could feel his mouth part, as he was going to start speaking. 

"Are you sure I won't find it _here?" he whispered into her lips. "Let's be honest Granger, you even *look* like your in need of a good fuck." He grazed her bottom lip with his teeth. "And…what better person than…me….to supply you with your need…" And then, he pressed his lips softly against hers. She inhaled deeply._

He looked up to see her face. _Look at her, pathetic little mudblood. Great set of lips though… Hermione didn't even want to know what she looked like. It'd been awhile since she had a kiss like that. It was more of a peck, but it was very soft, endearing, and …__inviting.__ For a second or two she felt a wave of serenity. And then after those two seconds, reality slapped her in the face once again. She opened her eyes to _him_, he had his head tilted as if he was questioning her mentally. He was licking his lips and staring into her eyes excitedly. _

She narrowed her eyes into slits as she roared, "YOU ASSHOLE!" All he could do was smile at the angry Gryffindor. "Malfoy, don't you dare look at me like that! I swear I will slap that smile off your face!!" Little did they know, people in the store were starting to hover around the dressing room trying to investigate in the loud talking. 

"You swear Granger?" he looked at her mockingly. "If you _swear_, than do it. C'mon Granger…" and he let her loose. Letting her free to stand. They stood only inches apart, but it felt as if they were body to body. "Well, Granger…" he waited for her move and to provoke her even more, he smirked his lips at her and motioned a "kiss, kiss" gesture. And his little attempt to provoke her worked. 

(SMACK) With all her strength, she slapped him hard. It'd been a damn long time since she'd done that. She *loved* the feeling and the aftermath of it as well. She looked at him. He had his hand on his face, feeling up the redness that was quickly forming. She smirked at him _this_ time. 

He brushed the redness once more and bit his lip. He cocked his head up, "Damn, Granger. Quite an impressive hand you got there. Your temper…" he snickered. "My, _my. What a temper…" Hermione had let her guard down, which she regretted. He grabbed both her wrists and slammed her up against the wall again, pinning the wrists above her head. She whimpered from the impact. She rolled her eyes evilly at him. She tried to force herself against him, but he was to strong. She couldn't even kick him in the groin if she wanted to; he had one of his legs fixed in between hers. She looked down towards the floor. She didn't want to look at his face. He smirked at himself. _

"Aww, what's a matter Granger? I thought you liked it rough?" He brushed against her forehead with his chin. She instantly shot her head up.

"I said, don't touch me!" He rubbed his hand up and down her right arm, still keeping a tight grasp on her. 

"I'm touching you…" he whispered into her ear.

"Malfoy, I'm warning you." She said sternly.

"I'm touching you…" as he let go one of her hands and grabbed her thigh to hook around his waist. She took advantage of her free hand and grabbed the back of his head, choking onto locks of his hair. He growled and chuckled as if he enjoyed it. She held on to his hair tighter, unintentionally pulling his face closer towards her.

"See, Granger…I knew you liked it rough" he moaned sexily. 

"Malf--" but she was cut off by his lips. She moaned by accident and pulled away from him. "Sto—(kiss) op-p…(kiss)." This kiss was more passionate, sexier, and gentler than his previous. She refused to let herself kiss back. She refused to kiss back, but she couldn't refuse to admit that she was enjoying the kiss slightly. She didn't know why, but he was very much into the kiss. He'd even placed his hand overtop of hers, so she could caress his head. Draco had started to kiss her so hard and convincingly, that Hermione lost herself in the kiss. Disappointedly, she started to kiss back. And their heads started moving in an instinctive and rhythmic motion. Their heads tilted in opposite directions ever so often and their mouths gladly welcomed each other….

__________________________________________________

The two best friends, hands full of candy from Honeydukes, walked into the store laughing. 

"Good thing you had that one galleon, Ron!" Harry, praised as he and Ron walked into _WILD STYLE_.

"I know! Hopefully mum won't get mad that I used one just for _candy_…" he mentioned disappointedly.

"Well, think of it this way. How many times can you get unlimited access to any and all the candy you want with the price of one galleon!?"

"But it's only good for tonight…"

"And tonight how many sacks of sweets did we get?" Harry said as he raised his three sacks up to Ron's face. Ron grinned.

"Good point!" He laughed and then looked around the store. "I bet Hermione's gonna love these new Twinkle-Tinkle Pops! Harry, do you think Mione would be in a store like _this?_" the red-haired boy questioned confusedly. 

"It looks like a ..." Harry whispered, "a _muggle_ store…"

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing. Ron, I don't think Hermi would be in a store like this. She's not really into fashion, from what I've seen" He said as he brushed his hand along a rack of school robes. They decided to check in this store to look for Hermione, they had gotten so wrapped up in their exploration of Hogsmeade that they didn't realize Hermione was missing until about forty minutes ago. They felt awful and started searching everywhere, hoping to find her in this new store called WILD STYLE.

"RON! Harry!" yelled Lavendar. Lavendar was just about to go wait in the line, which mind you wasn't getting any shorter, until she spotted her two guy friends hovering near a rack of robes. "Ron!"she waved her hand, hoping one of them would see.

The two boys turned their heads to where their names could be heard being called. They turned to see their Gryffindor friend, Lavendar. The boys gave each other a look and then quickly made their way to the familiar face.

"Hey Lavendar! Whuddya up to?" Ron asked in his normal country-boy tone. 

"Shopping….as usual" She grinned. "What are you all doing in here!?" She questioned, wanting to laugh.

"Lav, we were just looking for Hermione. Would you happen to know where she is?" Harry chimed in.

"Oh yeah,  Mione. She's in the dressing room. Oh! You all will die when you see the dress she's trying on!! It's the cutest thing…"

"Where?! I wanna see!" Ron interrupted excitedly. 

"Yeah! Hermione in a dress!? I gotta see for myself!" Harry added. "Where are the dressing rooms, Lav?"

She turned around to direct her attention toward the dressing room area. "Uhh…well its back there," she pointed.

"You mean, back there, with all those people waiting?" Ron asked like a dimwit.

"I guess so. I think Hermione went in the fourth dressing room." She answered, as she looked back half confused by the growing amount of people that seemed to form around a certain dressing room.  "What's going on back there?"

The two boys looked back as well. Harry laughed, "Maybe they wanna see Hermione in a dress too! C'mon Lavendar, I think this is a Kodak moment you won't want to miss!" And with that he tugged on her arm before she could protest. The three Gryffindors made their way back into the store, where all the dressing rooms were located. 

Yes, it would be a Kodak moment, for sure…..

__________________________________________________

  
The Slytherin prince and Gryffindor Queen, had been engaged in a kiss that was shared mutually for about a minute. Draco and Hermione's whimpers of lust and resistance had become so loud, that a small crowd of people started to form outside their curtain. 

_Oh my fucking, oh my fucking…oh my fucking GOD!!? Am I being kissed by Draco Malfoy!?!?! This was the thought that kept running through Hermione's head. She couldn't help her hormones as she indulged herself into the kiss. She knew she should not have been doing it, but she couldn't help but do it. The way he kissed was so damn sexy. It was not like other kisses she had received. This one was different, one she'd have to remember for a lifetime. And that's the thought that slapped her back into the real world. She was kissing Draco, she was almost enjoying it too…until she opened her eyes…_

Her pupils widened as she saw her worst nightmare coming true. She was in fact kissing Draco. His lips were plastered on to hers. She could see the wetness perspiring onto both of their lips. She could see his nose shifted into her face, to fit hers. His eyes were closed, but he seemed to know where he was going with each movement of his lips. His lips were full, despite being thin. They were also very soft, which shocked her Hermione. He was talented, she had to admit. He could kiss, she had to admit. But, she still didn't like the fact that this was Draco kissing her. It just wasn't right. The equation didn't add up. She kept her eyes open for those few moments and cursed herself. She had focused her eyes in another direction feeling ashamed and she saw her reflection in the wall mirror. She was mortified by the reflection imitating them. 

By this time, Draco could sense her loosing interest in their kiss. She had stopped kissing him and at that point, it was only he who was doing the lip locking. 

_What the hell is she doing? He opened his eyes and continued kissing her as he looked up to her face. His eyes turned to where she was looking. She was looking straight at the mirror. He tilted his head towards the mirror and smirked at their reflection. She looked back down at him. He had a very sexy gaze in his eyes. It was enough to make any girl fall completely in love with him. Hermione just stared down at him. Their lips were no longer connected. They were considerably close, but no longer touching. "Please…" she achingly whispered against the heat of his lips. The only response she got was his index finger resting gently on her mouth, motioning for her to be quiet. His one finger then formed into his entire hand covering her mouth. A "shhh" escaped his mouth, as he went towards her body again, not to her face, but to her neck. He slowly blew his breath along her delicate skin, he felt her grab on to him, which was probably unintentional. He felt her exhale against his hand. And that was all it took..._

 His entire mouth devoured the gape of her neck. He slowly kissed it, using his tongue to insinuate his newfound lust for her. His teeth grazed up and down her skin, ever so gently. He loved the signals he was getting from her. She was getting aroused, whether she'd admit it or not. And he was getting aroused as well as he pushed his pelvic into her, making sure she felt his growing member. And she did, as he heard a squeal from under his palm. His hand had become so moist, from her hot breath. He loved giving hickeys; he loved a woman's neck in general. It was very sexy to him. _God, I could rip her panties off. If I don't fuck her this instant…His thoughts were interrupted by a gripping around his waistline…. _Hmm, great minds think alike_. He grinned into her neck. _

But the gripping wasn't an implication to get his pants off, it was Hermione merely wanting his "thing" off of her. She didn't like how it felt, at least not how _his_ felt…especially not on her. "STOP," she muffled against his hand. She started to bite at the hand that covered her mouth, which he must've taken as affectionate nibbling, as he continued to suck on her neck. The sensation was too much for her as she rolled her head back, resting against the wall. Her head was slightly tilted to the side, as she watched the lewd act unfolding before her eyes. She watched in misery and pleasure, as his lips wrapped themselves around the side of her neck. She watched him, he looked up at her and then to the mirror again. He looked at her reflection and winked and continued planting kisses on her neck. 

It was the single most erotic sight Hermione had ever seen. She leaned her head back into the wall, by this time his hand had left her mouth and traveled its way onto her breast. Even though, she still had her bra on, she could sense her nipples becoming erect. She was so turned on by this…this _Draco_. He was good, she had to admit. No wonder so many girls talked about him and their "experiences" with him. And then she started to think of all those 'other' girls. All the other girls he had had. _Oh my God. No! Hermione don't let him do this to you. This needed to *really* stop. Here and now, before it got worse….before it led into "other things". _

She took one of her hands away from his waist. She slowly brought it to the back of his head again, smoothing down his hair slowly. She started from his forehead and slid her hand back, all the way back, gripping onto his white-blonde locks. His hair was long, it seemed to be a different length every year. No matter what the length, he always had it slicked back. With or without gel, it seemed to slick back. Sometimes a few strands fell to the front, but for the most part, always slicked back. She hated running her hands through it. The word 'greasy' popped in her head. She finally reached the end of his hair and latched on to it, pulling it down. In doing so, it pulled him away from her neck. She had to pull hard, since he wouldn't budge at first. She grabbed onto more of his hair, to get a better grip and held tight. She had his entire head tilted back. He tried to pull himself away from her grasp, but her grip was too tight this time. 

"Malfoy….I told you to *STOP*!" she spat annoyingly at him. 

He managed to get his head straight a little bit as he whined, "But we were having so much fun…we aren't even done yet. C'mon Granger…" 

The hand that was holding her thigh was creeping straight for her ass when…. she whispered for him to shutup. She could hear several voices outside. She heard a man yelling. She gave him a look of horror and whispered grimly to him, "Oh my God. There are people out there….THEY CAN HEAR US. Please Malfoy stop. They can HEARRRRR us." She bit her lip frantically. The only response she got from him was a slight chuckle. And then that's when she heard, the noise of a curtain being rung open….

_Oh shit…she cursed herself, for being there at that very moment._

__________________________________________________

"What's everyone looking at?" Ron whispered to the Ravenclaw girl near him. 

"Not looking at, listening to…" she retorted annoyingly. 

Ron turned to Harry and Lavendar who arrived at the scene behind him. They all gave expressions of curiousity.

"What'd you find out Ron!??!" Harry cried in excitement. Harry watched disappointedly as his best friend shrugged his shoulders and gave his normal 'I have no idea' look. By that time, Lavendar had walked deeper into the crowd of about nine people. They were all standing in front this one dressing room. The dressing room seemed very important to her as well, she didn't know why. She didn't know why *this* dressing room was important to everyone else either. She was going to find out. She walked in front of three Hogwarts students; they were whispering a name that faintly sounded like "ranger. She was getting closer to the curtain of the dressing room, when someone tugged at her school robe. 

"Hey! Don't go in there!" another Ravenclaw whispered sternly and cautiously. 

"Why not?" Lavendar asked innocently. On the other side of her, someone tugged on the rope of her robe. It was a girl who looked about 13, must've been a third year. Well she didn't even look like she was from Hogwarts. The girl looked so young, as she tugged on Lavendar's robe. Lavendar stared down at her. 

"Yeah, you don't wanna go in there…"

"And why not?" Lavendar asked again. Lavendar started to hear a male's voice coming from that very dressing room. She heard the word "ranger" again. _What the hell is going on? She turned her attention to the girl again, who continued on telling her… _

"Cos…cos they're doing…" the girl motioned for her to lean down, so she could whisper into her ear. Lavendar was so amused at how cute this little girl was. "…Cos they is doing the nastttyyyy. They're having SEXXXXX." The girl clasped her hands over her mouth immediately. Lavendar let out the biggest grin. The word 'sex' had always been emphasized when it came out of someone's mouth. But when it came out of this girl's mouth, it seemed to echo throughout the entire store. It was so loud and obvious, that the man, who'd been at the cashier earlier, was now hobbling his way over to the heavily populated area. Everybody looked up and started to part, making way for him. Harry and Ron found their way over to Lavendar, where she explained what was supposedly going on. 

"Sex?!?! Who's having sex? What's going on over here?!!? Speak up! What's going on in this dressing room? Move aside girls!" he spat at the very tall girl and very short girl in front of the dressing room. "Go on, move!" 

Lavendar jumped to the side of Ron, getting out of the man's way. The little girl had run off, probably to find her mother. The man spoke up again, directing his attention to the audience. "I am Mr.Orangemon, the manager of this store. I assure you I will take care of this!" And with that he spun around and ripped the curtain open to a most scandalous sight. You could hear every mouth drop open in shock, as the occupants inside the room were revealed.

Hermione's head immediately whipped back to the man standing outside her dressing room. She gasped. There were about 20 million people standing outside there. It was more like fourteen, but it might as well have been 20 million. It's like they had caught her naked…they kind of did. Not only was she exposed, but she was exposed with a male inside her room. _Draco Malfoy, being the male. It was like Murphy's Law. If anything could get worse, it would…and it _did.__

"HERMIONE!?!?!?!" all three friends yelled in unison, utter confusion was spread across their faces. Hermione looked up to see Ron, Lavendar, and Harry. They watched in horror, as the man Hermione was hanging on to slowly turned his head to the people staring outside the room. They knew it was Draco, they knew it once the curtain flew open. But, for some reason they'd hoped that maybe, just maybe it was someone else, who happened to have platinum blonde hair. It was possible. Their hope was crushed as Draco Malfoy's face turned to them and smirked. _Well, if it isn't Potty and Weasel. Now *this* is getting way to funny. I must say I am really enjoying myself, he thought evilly to himself. He didn't know why, but this entire "bust" was amusing him. It amused him and it angered her greatly. He looked up at her face. It looked like tears were welling in her eyes. _

__________________________________________________

_Oh my fucking GOD!!! Is this really happening? No, it can't be happening!! No it IS happening. Oh shit, oh shit. Oh my god. Why me. Oh my…oh noooo Ron and Harry. They see me. No shit…EVERYBODY sees me. Hermione, what have you gotten yourself into?!?! This is absolutely dreadful. This is like…NO NO. It can't be happening. I'm going get in so much shit!  DRACO! That bastard. OH MY GOD…they've caught us. Oh my god. I wanna cry. Whhyyyyyyyyyy? Maybe they don't see me. Oh my god! _But they could see her. They all could see her. They saw Hermione and Draco, together in the dressing room, doing who knows what. Well it _did look like they were having sex. Seeing Hermione's leg hooked around his waist, one hand near his trousers, one hand in the back of his neck, and a blue dress that was half off her body…well it was enough to make anyone think they were having sex. And not to mention what Draco was doing. He had his hand on her breast and the other one on her butt. Yeah….they must've been having sex….or at least about to engage in it. _

"Uhh…wait! It's uhh, it's not what you think! Oh shit…." She rolled her head back into the wall. It was all she could say and it definitely wasn't good enough. 

"Umm ma'am I'm going to have to ask you and your boyfriend to leave this store, right now!" Mr.Orangemon asked nervously.

"Like hell, he's my boyfriend!" she cried unexpectedly. She never talked back to authority, unless she respected them. 

"Okay! Whoever he is, both of you are going to need to leave right now." He spat. Voices behind him could be heard.  Mr.Orangemon was bumped by a spectator behind him. He had red hair…

"MALFOY! I will kill you with my bare hands, get off of her!!" he raged. Ron had stepped out of his moment of shock and quickly went forward to end this unforgettable scene. He was about to step into the dressing room when Hermione stopped him. 

"Ron! NO! It's okay…umm. I'll be out in a minute. It's not uhh—"

"Yeah, Weasley, she said she'd be out in a minute. You're going to have to wait, we're not quite done yet…" Draco smirked and pushed the curtain shut, but not before letting Ron and everyone else gawk at him kissing Hermione Granger. 

Hermione looked at down at him evilly. _You bastard! It was all too quick for her. One moment she heard him say something about "not being done yet" and the next thing she knew, his lips were once again on top of hers. She pushed him off of her this time with greater force than before. "Draco! You asshole! Oh my God, I can't believe this…" She pushed herself off of him, letting her leg fall from his waist. She away from him, he was letting her. She was becoming frantic, gathering up all her clothes. "I just can't believe. I told you to STOP! You really must be stupid. Everyone saw us!! What do you have to say, hmm? This is all your fucking fault you stupid, stupid ….I just can't…" She stopped her rambling, when she realized he wasn't saying anything. __Oh good. He left, she thought to herself. Her relief was crushed when she turned her head up to see him staring right at her. "Get the fuck out of here Draco," she sputtered annoyingly. She went back to gathering up her school clothes. She __still wasn't out of that hex ridden blue dress. That was the worst part about this entire occurrence. It was the *cause* of this occurrence. This silly little blue dress…that's all it was. And this silly blue dress somehow would spark a flame. A flame that was going to burn for a very, very long time…_

The struggling Gryffindor spoke up again, "get out of here Draco!" She stood up and faced him with a hurt face. He looked so emotionless, like nothing had happened. She hated how he could do that. In her head, she was stressed from everything. He looked so calm and collected. How could he do it? She thought to herself. She looked at him in disgust, holding her Hogwarts uniform in front of her, so he couldn't look at her still exposed skin. 

"Listen, mudblood, you're standing on my robe…" she looked down to see a piece of Raven colored clothing. She stepped out of the way and allowed to him to pick up what appeared to be a robe. He snatched it from off the floor and started towards the curtain. She shook her head at him in absolute hatred. _Well it least that's over! Now about this dress…_She turned around and dropped her clothes on the floor. She stood in front of the mirror, looking at the dress that was impossible to get off. She sighed to herself and widened her eyes in panic at the figure hovering behind her. She felt a hand over her mouth and an arm holding her by her waist. Even though, she had closed her eyes in reaction, she knew exactly who it was. He nuzzled his head against her neck. He pecked her neck, one last time. "Thanks for a good time Granger…I'd leave, but I see you're not out of that dress and I kindly offered my assistance. You would not allow me to help you. So since you decided to be a bitch, but really you always are, we're just going to have to do it my way." She screamed against his lips, but he held onto her mouth tighter. "There's no point in screaming, _they can't hear you. You've been in this dress way to long, its no good seeing how you dirtied it up with your filth," he snickered. He didn't know why he was still in there. He really wanted to scare her though. He'd always like to "go out" in a bang, no pun intended. He wanted to leave her with a lasting impression, well he already had, but this would just be the icing on the cake. _

He removed his hand from her waist, she couldn't get away though, and his grip over her mouth was way to strong. Hermione finally opened her eyes. Once again she tortured herself by looking into the reflection staring back at her. She saw how much taller he was, as he hunched down over her. He must've been 6'1….she was a measly old 5'6. It was short compared to many other students at Hogwarts, who were like giants. He had his head right near hers. If she hadn't hated him so much, they'd actually look like a real cute couple. But she hated him, let's not forget. Oh yeah, she definitely hated him. She watched as he kissed her cheek hungrily. _What the fuck is he doing?! He really truly disgusted her__ now. "Whatever you do, don't move…" he whispered sexily past her thick hair, into her ear. She scrunched her face up feeling very concerned for her safety. _

Draco, still holding onto her tightly, reached into his robes for his wand. He grabbed it and put it near his mouth. He gave Hermione one last sexy cock of his brow and whispered to his wand, "Filomorphus." If Hermione's eyes could get any wider, they did. _Oh my God! He's going to kill me. This is crazy! What is he going to do to me? Oh shit…The 'filomorphus' spell created a sharp blade at the end of your wand. And the blade that slowly formed on his wand, looked sharper than usual. She started wiggling beneath his grasp, which made him angry. "*Don't* move Granger…or its going to hurt," he said with a smirk. She watched the mirror in fear, as his hand that held his wand moved to the back of her. She could then feel something poking at the middle of her back. A sharp edge was sticking into her and then gently sliding downward. She could feel her dress start to loosen and then she watched it drop to the floor. She was so confused as she turned her head back to him; he just gave her a look of pity. He bent down to pick up his robe he dropped earlier, as he slowly came back up, he marveled at her womanly figure. She looked so desiring in her bra and panties. __Don't worry Granger, we'll finish this later....he thought mischievously to himself._

"Your welcome, mudblood," could be heard as the Slytherin left the dressing room. He walked out with his trademark smirk, but this time he bit his lip as if to hint something to the onlookers. There weren't as many people there, as there were earlier. He couldn't see any Hogwarts students…he didn't see Potter or Weasley…or _that girl._ He didn't care though, he had fun this night. It wasn't like his "regular" trip to Hogsmeade, this one was more eventful. He chuckled to himself. Yes, it was definitely more eventful. As he was walking out the store, with his new robe in hand, he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. _What the hell? He turned around to see Mr.Orangemon. _

"Uhh, sir your *receipt*. You almost forgot it." The man looked so nervous and upset. He didn't want any trouble at his store. Not ever, he wanted it to be a low-key environment full of pleasant teenagers….preferably teenage girls. It was the perfect cover-up and at the present time, his cover-up was being blown.

Draco snatched the "receipt" from out of Mr.Orangemon's hand. "Thanks Kornelius. And oh, I'll be taking this" he said in a snicker. He was referring to the black robe underneath his arm. The stubby man before him shot him an icy sneer.

"Please! Don't ever call me that. And please, don't ever pull a stunt like that in my store ever again. I don't appreciate it, young man." And he walked off to tend to his costumers. 

Draco didn't care about that old man. As long as he had that letter from him, he was free. He could finally get out of this hell-hole. He was actually real tired and ready to get on those carriages back to Hogwarts. He wanted to go straight to them and get a seat first. As he walked out the store, he knew his efforts would be delayed as he saw flaming red hair with a flaming red face to match. _Weasley_…__

"Draco! I'm going to murder you!! How dare you! With …_Hermione?! " the angry red headed boy yelped in disbelief. Ron was fuming, he was beyond fuming. When he said he'd murder he meant it. Harry and Lavendar had been trying to calm him down this entire time. The manager had kicked all the Hogwarts students out. He didn't want any rambunctious behavior going on in his store any longer. He sent all of them out telling them if they wanted to start anything, they'd start it outside. He was referring to Ron's continuing threats against taking Draco's life. And Ron would start something, he didn't care. As soon as he saw the blonde streaks of the Slytherin exit the store, he couldn't wait to start something. He'd never been so angry in his life and sadly he was angry at Hermione even more. Ron wasn't sure if it was a forced upon act, but it sure didn't look like Hermione was fighting him off. It looked like she wanted it…and this speculation angered Ron even more. No one had ever see Ron this angry before. If anyone could do it, it would be Draco. And Draco did it alright…_

"If I find out that you….you…" he couldn't spit the rest of his words out. The sight before him disgusted him greatly. And the words that escaped his mouth disgusted and angered him even more.

"That I what? Weasley? That I gave her the best night of her life?" he said slyly, hoping to provoke his fellow Hogwarts peer. 

"Ron. NO!" Lavendar screamed and Harry tried to grab on to him, but it was too late. Ron was on a full charge toward Draco. He rammed into Draco's middle like a bull and tackled him to the cold, hard ground below. Ron threw one punch before he was being flung into the air and pummeled to the ground.

 Draco had kicked him off him and pushed Ron to the ground. Harry ran to his friend's side to help him up, but in turn it ended up being a bad idea as Draco walked over to the struggling friends. Because Harry was pulling Ron up from his underarms, it left his face very vulnerable. It left it very vulnerable to Draco's right hook. And Lavendar tried to warn her brave friend by screaming out, "Ron, lookout!" It was too late for that as well. Just as Ron turned his head forward, did he feel a strong and powerful blow to his face. He could feel the blood start to erupt from his mouth. He blacked out to all that was around him. He could hear screaming and he could feel his body being tossed about. He didn't know what was really going on. 

At that point, Harry didn't want to do anything. He watched as Draco walked away, towards the carriages. They'd already disrupted the peaceful town of Hogsmeade, so he didn't feel like getting in on it with Draco that night. He just felt like helping his best friend now, who looked like he was in pain. He couldn't even think of where Hermione was. Everything was just becoming a blur to him. There were lots of people…people from Hogwarts screaming, yelping in excitement at the fight that they just witnessed. Lavendar was crying, kneeling to the side of Ron. Harry tried to heave Ron up, so he could stand, but Ron was too weak, as he just fell down in Harry's arms. "Oh shit..." he muttered. And then he looked up to see a frantic and familiar face. _There she is…he frustratingly thought to himself._

__________________________________________________

Hermione turned toward the mirror and looked at herself. There was a red blotch on one side of her neck. _Oh please don't let that be what I think it is. Oh for fucks' sake…What am I going to do? She sighed to herself. The only thing she could do was put her school clothes on quickly and get the hell out of there. It must've been past 9:30 by now. She hadn't kept track of time at all. The carriages for Hogwarts would be leaving, earlier she'd heard the manager scream for everyone to get out. She must've been the only one in there now. She started getting nervous as she put on the last of her uniform, not even caring if boots weren't laced or her tie was tied up. As she bent down to pick up her bag, she couldn't help but notice the blue dress staring at her. She picked up the now frayed clothing and looked at the tag on the inside of the dress. It read: _

_[Enchanting Enchantress _

_ Enchanting Dresses for the Enchanting Wizardess_

 "Skin Tight To Fit Right" Dress

 Color: Metallic Ocean]

_Well, it *did* fit like a glove…Stupid piece of shit. Oh wait, what's this?_ There was a fine print on the hidden tag it read: 

"This enchanted dress will _only come off by use of the magic word. That word is…_

~Willows' hide~"

"You've got to be kidding me!" she scorched. "All I had to do was say this stupid shit and the dress would've come off?! Rubbish, I swear. _Wizards_…" She shook her head, "why must we always make things more difficult than they already are." And with that she threw the Metallic Ocean colored dress to the floor and ran out through the curtain. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. And she never wanted to come back. She ran so fast, she couldn't even comprehend the words the manager was screaming at her. It was something about Hogwarts, probably saying Hogwarts students were leaving. But she kept running. She ran outside of store to a most surprising sight. 

"Ron!" Hermione ran over to her three friends, two of them looked exceptionally perturbed and one of them looked incredibly hurt. "Oh my gosh, Ron!! What happened to you?!?" She saw him sprawled out on the dirt floor, being held up by Harry. There was blood dripping from his lips. He looked tired and in definite pain. 

Lavendar looked up in disgust, tears were apparent in her eyes, "Hermione we'll explain later. Right now, _we have to go, the carriages will be leaving anytime now. C'mon Harry. Here, I'll help you." And with that, she gave Hermione one last look of disappointment and helped to grab Ron up. _

"Yeah Hermione. Uhh, I guess now's not a good time. I'll tell you later," he faded off. "C'mon Ron, get up…"

They all looked so disappointed in her. Hermione felt horribly. Something bad had happened. Ron was hurt, hurt by something, by someone. And she had an inkling of who this someone was. _Draco Malfoy. That name had clouded her conscience a little too much this day. If she heard or thought of his name, it'd be too soon. She watched as they dragged Ron away by his arms. She watched as Ron looked up at her. There was sadness in his eyes. A sadness that made her very own eyes filter with gloom. She knew he was hurt, more than physically. He was hurt mentally, as were her other two friends as well. Reality was starting to sink on her. She'd have hell to deal with, when she got back to Hogwarts. Hell it would be…_

She slowly started on behind her three friends. _All because of that damned blue dress…she couldn't help but think._

                                    _                        *End Flashback Scene*_

And Hermione lay in her bed, recollecting the events of that night. She was so embarrassed by all that had happened. She was Head Girl, afterall. Professor Dumbledore would not be happy, Professor McGonagall would not be happy, no one would be happy. This incident would not reflect highly on her at all. And the worst part was that none of this was her fault. And she hated Draco Malfoy _now, more than ever. She hated herself. She just hated what was going on at the present moment. _

Crookshanks jumped onto her bed and sprawled itself near Hermione's bosom. She started to rub her hand up and down its thick mane. Crookshanks was her only comfort for the night, as she started to slowly cry herself to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day and maybe everyone would forget what had happened. Probably not…

But tomorrow…it was a new day, nonetheless. A new day she did _not_ look forward to……

_(Finally!__ I finish chapter 2. How'd you like it? I told you it was long…yeah,very. BTW. With the whole "fuck me" thing, it's a common phrase around my way to use. Like if you did something stupid or wrong and its your fault you say "fuck me" lol.  Okay now here's the "gift" for staying and reading.It's a blend my wonderful and talented friend, JORDAN made for me...especially for ME and my story. Yeah don't forget MY STORY. Lol. This is the one I will let you all see first. GO TO MY MEMBER PROFILE TO SEE.If it doesn't work email me. So this chapter was really hard and time consuming for me to write. I think this will be the only chapter that's this long. It's more like two chapters in one. Lol. Okay well stay tuned for chapter 3 and 4, which I will release together. It should be within the next week and som days. I hope everyone had a good Christmas!!_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Lol…and don't forget to REVIEW.BTW, am I spelling Lavendar wrong? Lol. – xXTheArtystXx)_


	3. For every action, there is a reaction

(AN- hey guys. THANKS for the reviews. Thanks Jordan!Thanks raffy? I love it! I'm glad everyone likes it so far…n trust me I have a feeling you'll like it even more as the story progresses. Oh yeah I gotta apologize for three things. 1)My slow updating, srry I try to get the chapters out asap,but I don't like to rush either. 2)the double spacing in my paragraphs. I hate it! I dont kno why its doing that, we're juss gonna have to deal with it. 3)my bullshittin hehe. Sorry I just cant help it, it's my technique of writing…to write in detail. And you'll see, some things I describe aren't that important,well it just adds to the story. I don't mean to do it, but I seem to anyway. Oh well. Btw,Rocio is pronounced 'Roseeal' somethin like that. I only made her, cos I wanted to use that name its cool as hell. Okay…enjoy this chapter n review! Its another long one. BTW…thanks to the two people I'm on fav. author's list for…that's flattering. Okay go on and read!)

                                                                                    **You Can't Do This**

©xXTheArtystXx

Hermione woke up to her enchanted alarm clock. Crookshanks was nestled near the side of her pillow, his usual spot. Hermione fluttered her eyes opened and rubbed her cat's head affectionately. "Mornin' Crooks," she said in a yawn. The cat just purred in response. She got out from her bed and grabbed her night cap. She did *not* want to wash her hair this morning, there was too much to think about to concentrate on her slightly unmanageable hair. It was all she could think about during her brief shower. Thankfully, she didn't think on the events of the night before, during her sleep, but it wasn't until the moment till she woke up she realized…_time to face the music._

She was tired and her conscience was bullying her to death. _Well Hermione, there's no way you can stop whatever is bound to happen. You're just going to have to deal with it. She dressed herself quickly and put her hair up into a ponytail. She said her daily goodbyes to Crookshanks, grabbed her bags and books, and prayed for the best as she opened her portrait door. Just as she was shutting her door, a voice disrupted her..._

"Good morning, Hermione. How was Hogsmeade last night?" Patrick asked, sneaking his arm under hers, linking them together. 

Hermione shot her head up in fear and concern. "Oh uhh…Hogsmeade. _Hogsmeade__…_Uhh yeah. You know, it was the same ol' silly thing. Lovely weather…yeah it was fine," she answered unsteadily. Patrick gave her a weird look.

"Did you find any good decorations? Professor McGonagall was bitching about needing some more decorations…I think we did just fine. Don't you?" he looked down at her inquisitively.

She arched her eyebrow at him confused, but then snapped out of it when she realized he asked her something. "Don't I? But of course! We worked really hard on them. Pat, you haven't hear--"

"Oh! Hold that thought!" he said and rushed off to the corner, where a girl with shoulder-length, black hair waited.

_Does he know what happened at Hogsmeade!? Well, it's Patrick…he hardly pays attention to gossip anyway. Hmm, well at least he doesn't seem to know. _ Hermione honestly couldn't tell. Did he know? Or didn't he…? Was he just hiding it? The mystery was killing her, but she decided not to say anything, she didn't want to press the issue. Patrick had given her a little hope for the day. She was actually very happy walking with Patrick down the "their" little hallway. Happy, until Patrick let go of her arm to meet up with his girlfriend at the corner. 

Fortunately, Patrick Dillinger, a Ravenclaw was the headboy. Hermione had hoped for Harry, she was sure Harry would get it, even Ron was acceptable, but instead it was Patrick. If it had to be anybody but her two male best friends, she was ecstatic that it was Patrick. Patrick was like the "Harry" of the Ravenclaw house. He was incredibly popular and for good reason. He was a great guy, he really was. Very nice, very sweet, as sharp as a fresh quill, and very goodlooking. He possessed all the good qualities Ravenclaw was known for. Hell, Hermione wasn't surprised he received the position of Head boy. He was a great skillful, wizard, he studied a lot. That might've been the reason Hermione liked him so much. He was as into school as she was. Even though he wasn't that good Herbology, so he was always off in the library hoping to improve his knowledge of magical plants, it impressed her greatly. She really did love that Patrick was Headboy, they were very compatible as a team. He was truly was a *great* guy, it was too good to be true, sometimes. It's what turned some people off. But it really wasn't that he was a great guy…it was really his choice in romantic interest. Never ask about his girlfriend…or you'd been in for a lifetime of romantic ass-kissing babble about her. She was Rocio Cruz…a _Slytherin__. Yes, a Slytherin. It seemed as if the spicy, Spaniard would __belong in the Slytherin house. However, her quiet and endearing demeanor thought otherwise. Rocio could easily convince you that she __in fact belonged in Ravenclaw with her beloved, by using her sweet tone, intellect, and wit. Yeah, she thought she _had_ lots of people with that "but we're childhood sweethearts. I've loved Pat since I was eight years old! The sorting hat made a mistake…"story. But really, everyone knew _the real reason_ she was put in Slytherin House. Everytime, "_her"_ Patrick was around, you could sense a creepy glint of possessiveness come about on her behalf. It was like she was the master and he was her…her __bitch.  She treated him like an inferior many a time. And he let her…he was whipped like hell. And it was her "Domimatrix" qualities that seemed to pop out of nowhere, that let everyone know she was made to be a Slytherin no matter what. Lot's of people thought she was a bitch anyway. She was generally nice, but sometimes her "Latin flare" was mistaken for being a "snooty little bitch". Hermione even thought she was a bitch, she didn't like Rocio to much. Not at all…_

And especially _not_ with the look she was receiving from her at the moment.

Rocio decided to meet Patrick in the mornings; she thought he and Hermione spent too much time together. And their morning hallway inspections, gave her suspicions about the two. So for about these last two weeks, it'd been like this. Hermione would meet Patrick in the small foyer to their rooms. They'd walk out to the conjoined corridor, with their arms linked together, playfully, mind you. They'd get about 15 steps in, when Patrick would spot his raven-haired beauty. He'd run over, apologize and thank her for waiting. It was like clockwork… They'd embrace in a loving hug, then they'd snog like there was no tomorrow. 

And that's what they were doing at that very moment. Hermione watched in boredom as the two lovebirds engaged in another one of their snogfests that seemed to carry on for eternities. She rolled her head back in disgust. _Ugh, I could vomit… Their kiss felt longer than usual. Usually Hermione would be leaning against the wall for about a thirty seconds. This time, she'd been leaning against her usual spot on the familiar wall for about a minute or two. She looked at the floor in annoyance, seeing a man and a woman engage in intimate physical contact was starting to aggravate her. She didn't want to just leave though, she needed to say one last word to Patrick before she headed down to breakfast. The constant smacking and smooching of their lips was starting to make Hermione nervous as she waited, impatiently. _Okay, ENOUGH is ENOUGH!_ She "accidently" dropped her school tote onto the floor, making a loud thump onto the dusty cold floor. _

_Heh__, that got their attention, she thought slyly to herself as she watched the couple part lips…_

_________________________________________________

Rocio had been very much into kissing Patrick, she wanted to annoy the Headgirl that watched them engage in their kiss. She didn't like that, Hermione Granger…not at all.  She didn't like her presence, _annoying as hell_. She didn't like her attitude, _she was a bratty little witch. She didn't like the way she looked, _her hair looks like my broom. _And she especially didn't like the fact that she was Headgirl and had a room right next to her boyfriend's, __he's probably cheating on me with that filthy thing, she thought grimly to herself. She was as wrapped up in her thoughts as she was in her kiss, that she didn't realize how long she'd had her tongue down his throat. Hell, she didn't care. As long as she was kissing her Pat, that's all that mattered. _I love my baby so muc---_ The Slytherin beauty's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a loud thud onto the floor. She and Patrick lips were no longer connected. She looked up at him half confused, then looked past him to the girl leaning on the wall. __What the fuck…?_

"Oops. Sorry…" she said with a wickedly innocent smile on her face.

_Stupid bitch…_She looked back at Patrick, who completely ignored Hermione and had been staring down at Rocio the whole time. She raised her head up at him. He was way too tall… "Baby, I don't like it when she looks at us kissing. Make her stop…" she quietly asked her boyfriend. She motioned her head upwards to the figure behind them. 

Patrick blinked and slightly turned his head around to see Hermione slouched against the wall, smiling weakly. He quickly turned back around to his girlfriends' annoyed eyes. He whispered down to her, "Oh Hermione, no she's not looking at us. She's not like that. She's been waiti--"

"She makes me uncomfortable," she whined quietly, but loud enough so the Gryffindor could hear. She pulled him closer and looked into his eyes. "And you know I don't like her."

"I know, _Rocio. But--"_

Rocio started to protest, "And, and I heard an *awful* story last night…about _her…" Rocio made sure to emphasize on the words 'awful' and 'her' as she cupped Patrick's face with her hands. __Good. *That* got her attention…Rocio thought evilly to herself. _

Hermione had stopped whistling and rocking back and forth and focused her attention in on the couple standing a few feet away from her, again. Rocio stood on her tippy toes as she latched her hands onto Patrick's shoulders and put her mouth near his ear. She parted her lips just a little and gave Hermione one last look, before informing her boyfriend on what an interesting night the Headgirl had…

_________________________________________________

And _this was why_ nobody liked them together. All they did was kiss and hug and hug and kiss. And they'd do it in your face, not even caring of the innocent benefactors who had to witness such a "revolting crime". Even though, she hated viewing this every morning, she couldn't help but think of it as being cute sometimes. Annoying as hell…_yes. But cute? __Yeah, just a little. But not many other people thought that. A Slytherin and a Ravenclaw…big no, no. If it were a Gryffindor and Slytherin, it'd be worse. But Ravenclaws were so smart about their choices, how could they slip up this time? Well, Slytherin and Ravenclaw…was just __weird. It was sad how frowned upon them being together was. No one talked about them as a couple, but if they did…it wasn't something very nice or flattering. For the most part, people just tried to ignore the fact that a beautiful, Spanish *Slytherin* girl was in love with a handsome, posh white-boy, __Ravenclaw. It was hard to ignore such a love. They really were in love, despite all the underlying factors. They were madly, deeply, and truly in love. She wondered if she'd ever feel a true feeling like that ever again. Her own pondering ended, as she noticed the saucy Slytherin staring at her. And then words started to form from her mouth, but Rocio's voice was so soft anyway, Hermione couldn't distinguish exactly what she was saying. But from the way Patrick had turned around and looked at her, she could tell Rocio was speaking of one thing and one thing only. __Her…_

_God I can't stand her?! Why must she always be on him like that?!?! Like I want to see her straddle him every second... Like I care if he's your boyfriend!!! You're still a wretched bitch. These Slytherins…they're all alike, _she thought disgustedly to herself. Yeah they were talking about her. 

Her speculations were confirmed, as Rocio gave Hermione a real _nasty_ look and continued to whisper into her boyfriend's ear. She watched for about five seconds, when Patrick had turned to give her a disenchanting look. She knew exactly what they were talking about, too. It was about _last night. Though Rocio was like a leper in the Slytherin house, they still kept her well-informed. Most of the Slytherins hated her and treated her horribly. She earned just an inch of respect though…and that was mainly due to her being very pretty, but still. _

Hermione had had enough. She wasn't going to wait for Patrick any longer. She really wanted to tell him something important, but it must've not been that important, as she grabbed her tote from the floor and started walking in a huff. Just as she started on her mad dash, she was blocked by the couple, who had just then separated from each other. They held on to each others' hand tightly, though and weren't going to let Hermione through, as they saw her coming up from behind them. Patrick turned around to give her one last look and he and Rocio started on their way down the stairwell. This time Hermione blatantly caught _this look. She decided to speak up anyway, as she walked closer behind the couple. _

"Uhh, Patrick! We need to talk about those decora--"

"Umm, I'll talk to you later Hermione. See you at breakfast!" And with those last few words, he and Rocio fled quickly down the steps. All Hermione could hear was the wind formed by their cloaks. _Something's not right. God It's always some stupid Slytherin to ruin my day!_ And then she thought of last night. For the most part it slipped her mind, until that very moment. A small gasp burst from her mouth and she clasped her hand over it. _Well if Rocio even knows about it…then Slytherin must know about it…and Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff…my God, the gossipiest of the bunch…Oh bugger. _And then she realized that she'd have to face the entire school once she got down to the Great Hall. Hermione could tell that today, was not going to be a good day.  And she watched over the stair railing as the couple skipped down the steps together. _Pffttt__.__ A Slytherin…it's beyond me. And she stood at that very spot on the railing, wondering how complete opposites could possibly feel so strongly about each other. Perhaps, she would find out herself one day. _Well, love knows no boundaries…__

Yes love knew no boundaries. And she'd soon find that out for herself…

****

If there was one disadvantage about being Headgirl, it was the time you had to wake up. Even though it was a "Hermione" thing to do to just wake up way too early, the school wanted the Headgirl and Headboy up by 7:ooam. Most students had to wake up at 7:30 and be at breakfast by 8:10, the latest. But yes, her being early for breakfast, was an advantage…she at least thought that today. _No one will be in the hall at this time of morning. She checked her watch, it read "7:54". She started to hasten her step, as she got closer to the entrance of the Great Hall. __Hmm, wonder what they'll have for breakfast today…she thought as she neared the overly-large double doors. Her thoughts ended as she witnessed two Gryffindor girls give her strange looks. __Oh shit, not them too. She walked passed them, trying not to be fazed by their whispers, but she couldn't *help* but be fazed by the many faces that seem to all turn and stare at her, as soon as she walked into the hall. It was only about 8 o'clock…what was everyone doing in there now? Usually Hermione would see about five to ten faces at each table at this time, this time almost every table was practically  filled with students from each house. They were all staring at her and for some reason, the room got quiet. __Well this is just my fucking luck…news travels fast 'round here. As she was walking toward a Gryffindor table, she could hear many chuckles and whispers. Many whispers of her name. Everybody knew who she was, whether she knew who they were or not. She had to be known, she was Headgirl. And the whispers grew louder, as she passed more tables. And one particular whisper was louder than all the others, "yeah she fucked him so hard, everyone got kicked out the store!" Hermione couldn't help but shoot her head at the voice the comment was coming from. Hermione stared at the girl who stared at her teasingly. She couldn't help but keep her gaze on this girl as she walked to her table and sat down. _

So far, no one was at "her" table. Everyone,*but* her friends were there. Sadly, it was at a time she needed comfort from them the most. She felt so alone hearing all these voices around her. She felt overwhelmed by her own inner thoughts inside of her. She sat there, not wanting to eat, she placed her hands over her temple to prop herself up on the table. She sat there, wondering the likes of what could happen today. Never had she wanted to be the center of gossip. She never thought ever she'd end up in this position. It was a position she hadn't imagined herself in at all. She could feel the wind of people as the passed by her and chuckled. _I'm going to kill the boy who's responsible for this…just wait! So far her day was off to a horrible start and it was only the morning. __Maybe it won't be so bad Hermione. I mean what's the worst they could say?! Really the only thing you should be worried about is that snake…Malfoy. She hadn't thought of him, until then. How _was_ he dealing with this? Surely, there were probably loads of rumors floating around about him. Loads, that he probably proudly took a claiming to. But _this_, this one…would he fess up to everyone. Hermione didn't want to be the only one carrying this on her shoulders…afterall it was his fault anyway. __What the hell was he doing in my dressing room, anyway?! _Why me…he hates me. I hate him. We hate each other. That fucker, God why in bloody hell? _Hermione could feel tears welling in her face, she didn't want to cry though. Here and now, wasn't the best time for tears. "Whatever…" she mumbled to herself. _

"What's that?"

Hermione startled, looked up to see her female friend, Ginny. She let her hands fall down, as she looked up happily to her second favorite Red-head. "Ginny!" Hermione felt so excited to see a friendly face, Ginny actually approached her with a smile, not a snicker, roll of the eye, or disgusted look. It was a good, genuine smile…it was the best thing you could get from Ginny. One of her smiles…and at that moment, all Hermione needed was one of _those_ smiles and her mood seemed to be lifted quickly, as she flew up from the bench to give Ginny a hug. Ginny was taken aback. Hermione never…hugged. Unless it was needed, but she wasn't a "huggy" person like that. _Aww__ how cute, she's hugging me. Ginny, confused, but flattered by the action, gladly hugged back. _

"Thanks?" she said confusedly. "What was that for Herm?" she said, as the hug ended. 

"Oh, nothing. It's just you know…"

"Know what?" she laughed because she didn't get what Hermione was getting at.

"You know…." Hermione gave her a suggestive look. Ginny answered back with a shrug and confused brow. "You mean you don't know?!?" Hermione said loudly by accident. 

"Know what?" Ron's familiar voice came from behind. Hermione and Ginny both turned around to see Ron, Harry, and Neville. "The gang" all arrive, they all took seats on the benches. Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder motioning for her to sit down with her. She looked at her two best friends who decided to sit across from her. Harry seemed quiet, he hadn't said a word to her at all. At least Ron had directed words toward her. And Ron looked…better than he did the night before. His bottom lip was swollen and had a violet-red scab on it, but overall he looked like the same old Ron. Harry finally looked up from his plate. Hermione shot him a weak smile, but he turned away just in time to miss it. _What the fuck?! Is he that mad at me…geeze._ Hermione's attention toward Harry, was taken away when Ron spoke up again. He'd been filling his plate with eggs, when he asked again, "Know what? What's going on here?" Ron looked right at Hermione, hoping _she would answer. He waited for a response but got nothing. "So um…_Hermione_, could you tell us what happened?"_

By this time, many Gryffindor's on that table decided to tune in. Several heads turned towards her, including Harry's. Hermione grabbed for a muffin, to calm herself. _God, Ron and his big mouth…well they probably already know anyway. _"Uhh what happened? You mean…last night, Ron?"

"Yeah…and don't try to change the subject!" he said, sticking a fork of portage in his mouth. 

"Yeah, I think you have some explaining to do Hermione. What in the _hell_ were you doing in the room with that asshole?" Harry asked quickly and abruptly. Hermione instantly looked straight at him. He must've been really mad at her; usually Ron was the one who'd get angry with Hermione. But it seems as if the tables were turned. Even though, Harry despised Malfoy as well, he seemed to really hate him upon last year when he found out Cho did "stuff" with him her last year. Sometimes Harry felt as if Malfoy just wanted to obtain everything Harry had, just out of jealousy. But yeah, Harry hated Malfoy even more. And he didn't seem too happy to catch his best friend with him, doing very intimate things. Over the last few years, her and Harry had become very, very close. They shared a real connection. They were so close that, Hermione considered him the older brother she never had. And with older brothers usually comes an overprotective nature and this could explain Harry's anger. Harry would hate for Hermione to get hurt by any guy…but especially not by Draco Malfoy. It was unthinkable. And Hermione could tell he was deeply hurt. She still felt awful, Harry would always be on her side somehow. This time…he was not. No one was, but still…

"Harry, look, I don't know my damn self. I don't know how he got in my room. He just did…and well, one thing led to another. I didn't want any of it to happen--"

"But you did…you did let it happen." He snapped. 

"I tried to fight him off.," she lowered her voice. "He kind of forced himself on me." Ginny and Ron both looked up, along with Harry and Neville who'd been staring at her the whole time. 

"Draco forced himself on you?" Ginny questioned with uncertainty in her tone. _So she knew what happened after all._

"He r—raped _you…Hermione?!?!" Ron said in a loud whisper, as he stood up from his seat._

"No! Ron! No…he didn't. I mean he did, but he didn't. Oh, I don't know."

"Bullshit, Herm! You either know or you don't know. He either did or he didn't…now what is it?!"

"Harry, calm down!! We have no idea what happened, so just sit down and listen!" Ginny cried. She didn't like her boyfriend getting angry at her friend who was in obvious need of comfort. Harry turned his head in embarrassment. He didn't mean to snap at Hermione, but he just couldn't help it. Hermione watched in disappointment, Harry never got this way. She _really _did expect this type of behavior from Ron…but not Harry. Harry was just blowing her mind at this point. 

"He forced himself on me…but…"

"You let him?" chimed in Neville, who seemed to come out of nowhere. Hermione turned to him with a hurt face. 

"Y'know what?" she said turning to Ron and Harry in particular. "I don't feel like talking about this. So you guys can believe whatever you saw…it happened. Now just get over it!" she said with tears welling in her eyes. You could tell she could burst at any moment, her voice was shaking. And her abrupt departure from the table just said she was feeling very distressed.

The four friends just watched in confusion as she stormed off. _Poor Hermione,_ Ginny though to herself. Ron just continued eating his breakfast, he was indeed angered with Hermione. But he knew that it was a very "un-Hermione" thing to do…there had to have been a reasonable explanation to it. As illogical as it was…there had to be some logic to it. _Right?_ And that's what he told himself, as he listened to her and Harry dispute. 

And again, Neville came out of nowhere with one of his comments that were random and had incredibly bad-timing, "was it something I said?"

"Oh Nevillllleeeeeeeee…."all three friends groaned in unison. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his slice of bacon and stared into the abyss. No one had even noticed that Lavender had walked over, until her voice cut through the rare silence. 

"Hey what's with her?" Lavender said with her usual attitude. She was talking about Hermione, who she'd just seen storm off. Everyone just looked up at her and gave her an 'I-don't-know' look. She sat down at the table and started on her breakfast, though it was hard to eat. Usually she ate and talked at the same time. "The gang" which was down a person, was normally chatty, they weren't this morning. So for once, she just ate her breakfast in peace and finished it all. 

_________________________________________________

Hermione just could not take it, sitting there anymore. She felt like a suspect being interrogated. She hadn't thought of it until now, but what Draco did _was_ in fact assault.  But she tried not to think about it, as she ran off from the table. People were staring at her, she knew for sure. She heard even more snickers and chuckles. She even heard some sort of obscenity being screamed at her. She didn't want to look, but she did anyway. She regret turning around too…

She turned to see the "popular" Slytherin table. The one that housed Draco Malfoy. And as she turned her head for a brief moment, she couldn't help but make eye contact with him. He was staring at her intensely, like he'd been watching her the whole time. Even though she found the voice the comment spurt from, it was Pansy Parkinson _of course_, but she couldn't take her eyes off _him. _Her life at that moment seemed to play out in slow motion. She still had her head cranked back, eyes formed into an evil glare. The infamous Slytherin cocked his eyebrow toward to table, so they'd all turn around to see the mudblood. Her formed his lips into a pout and gave kisses to the air, towards her direction, as if to hint something. The entire table of Slytherins seemed to erupt with laughter. Hermione just snatched her head forward and went on her way. _I'll just wait in my room till first period…I wish I could talk to my mum…or someone. Ginny didn't even want to comfort me. None of them did…_And a single tear traveled down her cheek, as she quickly walked back up to her room. 

_________________________________________________

"Hey guys, look over there, its mudblood tramp," Draco informed with an amused smirk on his face. All the Slytherins on Draco's table turned around to see Hermione power-walking towards the double doors. 

Pansy stood up and bellowed to the fleeing Gryffindor, "Headgirl…over here! I can still see some cum in your hair!" She smiled evilly as the paranoid Gryffindor quickly put her hand to the top of her head. "Oh a little to the left…"she continued, trying to rouse her. Hermione shot her a dirty look. Surrounding Slytherins busted out in a chuckle. Draco just rolled his eyes at Pansy's comment and continued his gaze on Hermione. Hermione had whipped her head around to where the nasty comment came from. He had caught her eyes and they'd been staring at each other. _Stupid mudblood.__ She's more cowardly than I thought. __I wish she'd stop looking at me. They're going to suspect something... To end the Gryffindor's stare, he made a kissing gesture to her and it obviously angered her, as she quickly went on her way. So the entire school was gossiping about her, so what?! Well, it was something Draco was used to by now…and honestly something he didn't give a shit about. You just either had to go with it or ignore it. And at the moment Hermione was just going along with the horrible whispers, making herself look very obvious, as she left out the Great Hall. _Well whatever…_He didn't really care about her right now. Nope, not at all…_

****

Hermione had been in her room reading a book and holding on to Crookshanks. She sat in her over-sized armchair, with her head resting on the side. She really wasn't reading. She was sulking. Sulking over the morning's events. The morning wasn't even over yet, nor was the day. This was the thought that killed her spirit. She had no time or interest to be stressing over something she never wanted to happen. _Why did it have to be me? It could've been any other girl. It was like a twist of fate or something. It could've been coincidence as well. She wasn't sure why this had to happen and with __him. People know she hates him, they can't think much of it. It was a misunderstanding in some way. __Yes, this is just one big misunderstanding…she kept telling herself. She was surprised none of her friends had come to visit her. Well, they didn't know her password anyway, but they could've knocked. __Why are they treating me like this? Hermione felt as if there was so much weight on her shoulders. She was starting to get a headache. Everything was becoming confusing to her. She still couldn't help but think of _him_. He was a conniving, deceptive, and evil boy. He really was. And though for years she'd dealt with his atrocious behavior, she never expected to have to deal with it full on, as she did the night before. _

The school bells started to chime. It was time to go to first class. Hermione patted her cat once more, grabbed her school tote and headed out her door, without another thought. It was time for school now, time to learn. _No time for relishing on this nonsense_, she thought determinedly to herself. She headed down the small stairwell and through different hallways and corridors, till she finally reached her class. Though there were only about eleven students in the class (usually 27), the class was unusually quiet. She took her seat anyway, ignoring the rare silence. She went on with her daily routine, by opening up her tote and grabbing her Transfiguration textbook and started reading. Just as she started reading, she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She placed her book down, rolled her eyes to herself and turned slightly turned her head. "What, Hannah?" she said annoyingly. Hannah Abbot sat directly behind her, next to Ron. And Harry sat next to Hermione. Hannah had always been so annoying to the three friends. 

Hannah smiled devishly and whispered, "Oh well, is it true…that you and Draco…were doing_ it?" She giggled. _

"No!" she snapped quietly, "It wasn't me, it was someone else..."she lied quickly. Hermione then turned her head back to her book. She reminded herself that, there was no time for _this._ Now was the time for school. 

"Whatever…Hermione, everyone knows it was you…,"Hannah murmured under her breath. Just as Hermione was about to respond to Hannah, she heard her name being called.

"Hermione Granger!" though she wasn't yelling, Professor McGonagall's voice, was loud enough to break the silence of the room. Everybody looked up, including Hermione. She watched as Professor McGonagall walked over to her desk. _Oh blimey…what'd I do now? _She thought grimly to herself. "Oh Hermione, yes, you're needed in Professor Dumbledore's office. Right now, they're waiting," she informed and then walked over to her podium to begin class. Hermione quietly gathered her stuff and walked out of the class, but not before hearing a few snickers.

_Oh what's this…Professor Dumbledore…man I hope he doesn't know. Fuck…he might take away my position as Headgirl. Oh nooo…_she thought sadly to herself, as she made her way to his office. _Its okay Hermione, just tell Dumbledore the truth. Tell him what really happened. Yeah, you won't get in trouble…hopefully. _Reassuring herself she stepped in front of Dumbledore's office door…it was open. The large portrait was opened slightly. _Yeah, "they" must be waiting, she thought. She decided to walk in, seeing how the door was open in all. She stepped into his extravagant office, well it was more like a lobby to his private office. She looked around and smiled at how marvelous his decorations were. His room was so personal and fitting, you just knew exactly whose room this was. Dumbledore was such an intriguing, genuine, and captivating man…it reflected in his office. Hermione waited there for a few moments. She wasn't sure what she should do, so she just stood there. Being in Professor Dumbledore's office had always been so intimidating to her. She'd only been in his room for two things…either business or discipline. She couldn't help but think that this was a visit to handle discipline. She was right…_

"Ms.Granger, if that's you. Come on in…" it was Dumbledore's scratchy, yet soothing voice. Hermione braced herself; she never wanted to get in trouble with Dumbledore. Anyone else, but _Dumbledore…she hated having to disappoint him. But she slowly walked, in through his private office door. She slowly walked in to see the backs of the most distinctly colored heads. __Ron…Draco? It was them alright. They were seated on opposite sides of each other, and there was a chair in between them. Obviously for her… Ron turned is head around slightly to give her a most troubling look. _

"Would you like me to sit down…Professor?" she asked uneasily. 

"That's why there's an empty seat, my dear…" She of course knew that, but she wanted to ask just to be respectful. She sat down in the chair hastily. It was very tense, the tension was very apparent. Dumbledore's constant scribble of his quill didn't help either. He hadn't said anything, he seemed to be waiting for his time to cue in. And he got it, as he could hear Draco suck his teeth in impatience. 

"Mr.Malfoy…I hope you don't think I'm wasting your time. Really, it's you…all three of you who're wasting _my time, dealing with this unsuitable behavior…" Dumbledore calmly chimed in. He put down his quill for the moment and spoke up again, lifting his head to the three students that sat before him. "Although, I know all three of you have had your differences, I had hoped you all wouldn't have acted on them. But you did…and not even on school grounds!" he started to get stern with his words. "Though I do not ask for this type of behavior at Hogwarts, I'd hate even more to find it somewhere else," he said cocking his head in a concerned way. He folded his hands and continued on, "You see, it is a privilege for you all to go to Hogsmeade. It's a privilege for our school to allow any students into Hogsmeade. But this privilege…this special opportunity can be taken away like that, as it seems you all are taking advantage of it. I'm very disappointed in you all. And more surprisingly…disappointed in you, Ms.Granger." Professor Dumbledore turned his eyes on Hermione. "I would not have expected this from you. This breaking of rules and disrespect is well enough to take you away from your position as Head girl. Now you don't want that, now do you?" he asked looking directly at her. Hermione just gave him a worried brow, as she bit her lip. He continued on his lecture, "Hmm, well we'll chat later," he gave her a weak smile and then slowly turned his attention to Ron and Draco.  "I'm going to take 15 points from Slytherin house and 15 points from Gryffindor. As for you,_Weasley_ and you, _Malfoy_…I'm happy no wands were used in your little fight, but fists are no better. You all will be assigned detention today and maybe a restraining order??" he joked._

"Detention, Professor?! That's all?" Ron said in disbelief. He shot his head up in excitement, to hear Dumbledore's words. 

"Yes Ronald, both of you are getting off easy this time." He noticed Ron's sudden smile. "But not that _easy…Ron you will be assigned detention with Professor Snape. And __Draco__?….Ahh yes, Hagrid will be expecting you at 7 o'clock tonight."_

_Hmm, their *favorite* teachers_, Hermione thought sarcastically to herself. She remained nervously in her chair, as Ron was excused back to class. Now it was just her, _him, and Professor Dumbledore. The tension was worse then ever, she tried to keep a close eye on Dumbledore, though she could feel eyes on her. She wasn't going to look, but from the corner of her eye she could see _him._ He was slouched in his chair, with his hand propping his head up, and had his head tilted in a way that he'd be looking in her direction. Thankfully the distraction she was receiving from him, ended when Dumbledore spoke up again. _

"Now, I don't know the whole story between you too. All I know is that there was heavy petting between the both of you. I can't exactly punish you two for expressing, how can I say? Your lusts for _one another?…Sooo, the only thing I can thing of is to have you two write an apology letter to this man, Mr.Orangemon, he's the owner of the store I believe. So yes, I want an apology letter for the inappropriate behavior. I want it to be meaningful and I want it in my office by tonight. Draco you are excused. Ms.Granger and I need to have a private conversation…" And with that, Draco rolled his eyes at the Headmaster and got up from his seat, making sure to brush by Hermione as he left. Hermione shot her head up in disgust as he left. _Don't be mad because it's your own damn fault you stupid git,_ she thought frustratedly to herself_

"Okay Ms.Granger, would you like to tell me what exactly happened?" he asked annoyingly. 

Hermione paused for a moment before answering. She thought of it and realized if she revealed that Malfoy harassed her, then her parents would be informed. And then they'd get upset and immediately take her from Hogwarts. Her home away from home. Her sanctuary. The place where she made *real* friends…friends for life. And the place where she discovered a whole new, unique side of herself. She would not want to leave Hogwarts, at any costs, so she quickly spoke up to Dumbledore, "Umm…well we uhh, just were you know…kissing, really. And it got out of hand…*we* really got into it," she lied. She realized what she just said and cried out, "Listen Professor, I'm very sorry. I really am. This type of behavior from me is quite out of character and I--"

"Please Hermione, there's no need of an explanation. I just want you to know that this is going to go on your personal record. Let's just say this is strike one…I hope there is not a second or third, but if there is, I'm afraid we are going to have to take your title of Headgirl away from you."

"I understand and suppose that it is only fair. Don't worry Professor, nothing like _this_ will ever happen again."

"I hope not, Ms.Granger. Well you should go now. Oh but I must say, I'm very excited to see what you and Patrick have planned for this year's Halloween feast. I'm sure it will be a treat. Okay, off you go…" he said with a smile and wave of his hand. 

And with that Hermione thanked the Headmaster and left his office quietly. _Oh, well that wasn't so bad. Not bad at all, _she thought to herself. She quickened her step, she didn't want to miss Transfiguration anymore than she had, there was about thirty minutes left of class, but still. 

Just as she was rushing through the hallway, she couldn't stop herself from tripping over a foot that seemed appear out of nowhere. "Aooowwwww!" she yelped as she fell flat on her face. _Bloody hell! Owww, that hurt… Hermione quickly stood up and brushed herself off.__ Who did tha— Her thoughts were cut off by a most familiar and disheartening voice. She whipped her head around instantly to a most predictable sight._

"Well hello Granger," Draco said staring at her amusedly. "That was a bit of a nasty fall, wasn't it?" he questioned in his naturally snooty tone.

"My name is Hermione!" she said, grabbing her robe and bag, holding them close to her. 

"No, actually its filthy mudblood whore. Heh, but--" he corrected, in a 'wouldn't you like to know' tone with a smirk. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at and looked up to him evilly, "Malfoy, get out of my way! Y'know your're lucky I didn't get you expelled!" And she started to push by him. 

"Whoa, whoa…no need to get all _vindictive," he smirked. "Besides, I just wanted to compliment on how lovely that bruise looks on you…"_

"What bruise?!" Hermione started to get angry. Before she could stop him, he grabbed her from her waist and held on to her tightly. "Let gooo," she gasped.

"What bruise? Oh you know _this bruise…or should I say _hickey_?__" he said in a menacing smile. Hermione didn't mean to look up at him, but she couldn't help but be trapped in his face. __Damn, if he wasn't such an asshole…he'd be cute…NO! She told herself and wrinkled her brow at the Slytherin. He continued, "Oops, oh my…did _I_ give that to you?" He shook his head in a 'yes' gesture, "...I think I did." He thrust his free hand towards her neck, causing her head to tilt to the side. He gently brushed his thumb over the discoloration. "Hmm, the Draco Malfoy trademark." He snickered. _

Hermione started to get nervous, she dropped her books to the side and shoved his hand off of her. "Sod off Malfoy!" she howled. He just looked at her with a smile and took a step back. Hermione gave him one last wrinkle of her brow, grabbed her stuff from the floor, and started off in a quick walk. 

He followed her with his eyes as she walked away, "You can cover it up if you want, but what good would _that do? There'll be plenty more where that came from Grangerrrr!" he shouted to her, as she scampered off. _

Hermione could hear his voice fading off, but she could still decipher what he said. _What's that supposed to mean? _But she didn't want to give it another thought, as she scurried away, heading towards the nearest girl's bathroom. When she got to one, she quickly ran to the mirror and dropped her bag in the sink. She flung her hair to the side and bent her head to the side._ She inspected her neck…there was indeed *the* hickey__. Oh fuck…I thought that'd be gone by now. She ran her fingers over the blemish. _Ugh, Draco-germs, _she thought disgustedly to herself. She quickly grabbed for paper towels and soaked it in water. She knew it'd do nothing, but she thought if she'd wipe it off, she wouldn't feel so dirty. Little did she know it was just making it worse, as the skin surrounding her hickey started to turn red. As she furiously scrubbed her neck, she watched herself in the mirror. __It's okay Hermione, this…this is just a bump in the road, got it? _Don't let Malfoy get the best of you or anyone else for that matter!  Just stay on top of everything, like you're supposed to. Now, all you have to do is stay out of trouble…and stay away from him. Just do your work, remain Headgirl, pass your NEWTS, and you'll have a great seventh year…like you've always dreamed of. _She gave herself a quick and uplifting smile, brushed her robes once more, and left out the bathroom._

But dreams were far from _reality_…something Hermione would unfortunately find out for herself…

(Heh, I like my endings. Sorry I got confused…chapter 4+5 should be released together. My bad…okay hope you liked it. BTW, if you to **MY PROFILE **you'll see the links work now. Review!! Thanks)


	4. HIDDEN CHAPTER

His father had told him of the bond. It was a bond to be made physically or mentally. A bond to be made with another wizard or witch…they'd become the sacrifice. "The more you remain connected to them, the stronger the bond becomes. That is important Draco…to strengthen the connection. To gain a part of them mentally, physically, emotionally etc., however you do it, do it. All you have to do is find someone, find that perfect person…create the bond. And with time…all things shall come to pass." He would tell his son.

And there he was, lying on his bed. Thinking of what his father told him and of the day's events. About fifteen minutes ago, he'd come from his detention with the big oaf. Draco hated Hagrid and Draco had no doubt in mind that Hagrid hated him as well. Well, tonight, Hagrid must've really hated him…he made Draco clean out all the chicken coupes, catch the knarl that seemed to be hiding in the vegetable garden, collect the bundinum that was growing on his hut, and to top it all off… He had to baby-sit that hideous, odor-ridden, spectacle of a beast, called _Fang_. Not to mention, Hagrid started the detention off with a severe and inquisitive interrogation of what happened with that Granger girl. Overall it was a horrible, torturous day. He was tired, bruised, dirty, and deeply engaged in thought.  

He laid there pining over the issue at hand. Not pining over his weak state or his detention, but really…the girl who he got detention for. The girl had been on his mind ever since….Ever since he noticed the _mark he left on her. It was his __trademark, alright. And his "trademark" looked beautiful on her skin. Ever since he noticed it in Dumbledore's office, he'd been thinking about it all day, and how it tainted her white skin. It was like art, almost. It was a sight he'd want to see more and more. And not just on her neck, but other places as well. He smirked to himself. __She's perfect, he thought to himself. Though she was originally just a challenge…she turned into something __more. _

He was going to "get" her…get her mentally, physically, emotionally. Anyway he could…he was going to _get her. And this was the new bond he had to make. _

_"Create the bond. Prolong the bond…Destroy the bond."_  They were the words of his father. They were the words that haunted him every day… reminding him of his own personal task. Well those words would haunt him no longer. He rose from his bed and slowly walked towards his bathroom. As he opened the door a very, evil and insane smile spread across his face. "Destroy Hermione Granger…_yes_…" were his last words, before he shut his bathroom door and escaped to a long bath. 

(AN- So you're wondering wat the hell that was? LOL, it's the first of a slew of hidden chapters. [okay more like 3/4] Anyways hidden chapters for me are usually going to have to do with Draco. Actually all the time a hidden chapter is going to be about Draco. Remember I said I wouldn't put deatheaters,Voldemort, and all that crap? LOL _I lied. I kinda didn't want to, but then the entire story came to me and it became very complex. Sorry…. BUT that's why I'm having hidden chapters. Well I won't spoil anything. But there are certain things that have to be explained somehow, and I didn't want them completely in the story---the real chapters, at least. So I figured the only way some things are going to be explained is through __this way. A note…ALL HIDDEN CHAPTERS ARE IN SEQUENCE WITHIN THE STORY. So hopefully no one gets confused. And like I said, a hidden chapter will mostly be a narrative pertaining to Draco and "stuff" in his life. It's like background information. Okay I had this chapter written immediately after my last update. I wanted to give you guys two chapters though, but I'm in the midst of a writer's block and other reasons I'll explain later. I thought this was a nice cliffhanger anyway. But I'm really sorry for the long wait, and such a short chapter. I'll make it up to you guys. I PROMISE! THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS! The next chapter should be coming within the next few days I know you hate me! Lol…I'd hate me too. Heh, Read n Review!)_


	5. Losing Grip

(AN-I'm so fucking sorry you guys had to wait, that was horrible of me. Well, FF.net took away my damn author's note…motherfuckers. Grrr. So for anyone who doesn't know *remember that _ITALICS are usually thoughts and the solid lines are either a different POV **or** the same time, different place. BTW, the hidden chapter was confusing, yes they will be written that way, but it will all make sense in the end. And usually if I do one, it will have a real chapter following it, unlike this one. I meant to do a 2chapter update, but cuz of the writers block…yeah. Okay, I'm not going to make you guys wait any longer, so finally yall can read the longggg awaited *real* chapter. LOL! I love you guysssss! Read N Review…you know wat to do…)_

                                                                                                **You Can't Do This**

                                                                                                © xXTheArtystXx

"You wouldn't believe what Snape had me doing last night…"Ron started. Potions class had just started and as usual Professor Snape wasn't there. He'd always arrive fashionably late, which was good for Ron as he was informing Hermione on his detention the night before. He continued on, as she was getting her books out, "Yeah it was awful. So foul…so inhumane." 

She looked up at him disdainfully. "I'm sure it was, Ron. C'mon get your stuff out…"she suggested.

"Alright, alright" he muttered. "Harry's late?" he questioned. 

"Oh yeah, well I found him with your sister they were talking." 

"Talking? That's it…?"

"Yeah Ron--c'mon you better get out your books and study while you have the chance." She said concernedly. Today, was one of their first quarterly lab tests… _it was also Halloween._ The labs were designed to prepare seventh years for their NEWTS. So far, the labs were easy to Hermione…_slightly harder for Ron._ And sadly Ron was her lab partner. Whoever you sat next to, would be your lab partner for the rest of the year. That very first day of classes, Ron decided to sit next to her. She didn't mind sometimes, but when it came down to her grades and he depended on it…she _did mind. _

For this particular lab they were to brew a Draft of Rapture. It was very similar to the Draft of Peace. However, this potion was stronger and was not only used to calm nerves, but was used to alleviate extreme depression, insanity, troubling thoughts, and life-threatening fevers. It provided the recipient with a complete and uplifting state of rapture; it made it impossible to ponder negative and unnerving thoughts, depending on the dosage. Well, it was a standard to know for the medical wizardry and common knowledge. It was also harder to brew than the Draft of Peace. The measurements and ingredients…everything had to be precise, or the potion itself would live its recipient in a perpetual state of dementia. At the moment he should've been reviewing the ingredients, it was his assigned part in the lab. Hermione was going to mix the ingredients that Ron gave to her. And it looked like everyone who had to write the recipe by memory, seemed to be studying hard…except for Ron. 

"Yeah, yeah," he assured her. Though he really wasn't looking down at his notes, he just continued on, "So anyways, I'm there. And he's not even there! Late as usual…" But Hermione wasn't listening. She had this questionable look on her face because she had a strange feeling that someone was watching her. And her strange feeling was right, as he quickly turned her head around to see none other than Draco Malfoy, staring at her intensely. _Ughhh__, what is *he* looking at? Ehh, whatever. And before she turned back around to Ron, she fluttered her eyes at him annoyingly. As her head back whipped around, she couldn't help but be distracted by the eyes she felt on her. She wasn't even paying attention to Ron at this point; her nerves were starting to get the best of her. "…he made me clean out his private laboratory. Y'know where he brews his own potions? Oh Hermione, it had to be the worst smell I've ever smelt in my entire life. It was worse than Fang and Hagrid's breath combined! And I think you know what __that smells like…Then, he made me crush a *fresh* bone…if you know wha--"_

Hermione tuned in just a bit as she looked up, but only because she saw a figure come from behind Ron. A sudden and fleeting wave of delight came over her, as he whizzed through the door. "Harry!" she cried excitedly, interrupting Ron's recall of his detention the night before. Ron turned his head to see Harry, rushing inside the classroom. He made it right on time, seeing how the bell for class to start went off a second after he hurried in. Harry brushed by Ron and Hermione's desk, with a quick "Goodluck, Ron" and seemed to just walk on to his own desk, completely ignoring Hermione. _What about a 'goodluck Hermione'? She thought sadly to herself. _Why is Harry ignoring me?_ Maybe they would talk at lunch…_

A door could be heard opening and the familiar and shrill, poignant voice of Professor Snape interrupted everyone's studying. "Mr. Potter, hurry up and take your seat," he requested vexingly. "You're pretty much late in my book, which means we're going to start the lab right now..." 

____________________________________

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­He listened without choice, as Weasley informed her on his detention. From what he was hearing, his detention was not as bad as the one he served with Hagrid. He thought back to Fang, the hideous monster and how it kept licking him, leaving stains of saliva all over his robes. He thought back to the knarl he had to catch, that caused his shoes to become worthless, as they were covered in soil and such sorts. His eyes formed into slits as he thought of his grueling experience the night before. He watched her intensely. He didn't get a very good look, but he had a feeling the little mark of affection he left on her was gone. His speculation was confirmed as she slowly tilted her head around, to give him a crude look. He continued looking at her, hoping to irk her from uneasiness. _It is just *too* easy to annoy the hell out of her. To easy, but amusing nonetheless. His attention was diverted when Potter walked through the door. _Ugh…_ Snape decided to start the test early, due to his tardiness…_

Groans of unfairness could be heard throughout the room, especially Ron, who decided to question the sudden start in testing. "But, Professor, you said we could get five minutes to study before the--" 

"_And you got your five minutes Weasley! _In fact, you have been given more than five minutes to study! You have been given weeks to study! You should know this potion in your sleep. So, if you are not prepared for this lab, it is in no way my fault. As soon as I pass these out, the test begins!" He snapped annoyingly. Ron just looked away feeling embarrassed and wronged. 

"I told you…"Hermione gritted through her teeth. _This is just great…Ron probably doesn't know what the HELL he is doing. It's not like we can cheat, God…well maybe he does know, he has somewhat of a good memory, she thought worriedly to herself. Everyone started to clear off their desks, as Snape started passing around blank parchment to students. They'd have all class period to brew this potion. It would only take Hermione a short period of time to gather the ingredients and mix them together properly, but for Ron…well she couldn't say. She watched as Professor Snape walked over and passed Ron some parchment. She whispered a faint 'goodluck' to in return he gave her a 'sorry' kind of look. Now she'd just have to wait. The room was dead silent except for the constant scribble of quills and the ever so-often-mumble of uncertainty. Hermione tilted her head to the other side of the room to her other best male friend. Harry seemed to be staring into space as he looked intensely at the blackboard. Luckily, he was assigned to mix the ingredients as well. Maybe he was thinking about the lab. Maybe he was thinking about Ginny. Whatever he was thinking about, it seemed to have him deep in thought. Hermione continued to watch him, keeping her eyes locked on him, hoping to maybe get his attention. She was almost certain of why Harry had been treating her like this. But she didn't deserve it, if he was her best friend, he'd believe her. If he was her best friend, he'd be there to listen. If he was her best friend…he would be there period. But he wasn't. He was never there for her lately. No one was…her face quickly formed into dismay. __Don't worry about it, I did what I could. If Harry wants to be my friend, he'll do it…on his on time I suppose. She continued to watch him out of her peripheral vision. It'd been about ten minutes and Harry's lab partner, Neville passed his ingredients to Harry. Over the years Neville, had finally grown into the wizard no one imagined him to be. His skills in Potions and Herbology increased greatly, so really it became no surprise that Neville was the first one done with writing the recipe down.  Harry slowly looked down at it with a quick approving glance and got up from his desk. Hermione turned her head to him once again, wanting to shoot him a weak smile, but alas he just caught her eyes and looked on. __Well fuck you too, Harry. Frustratingly, she turned back to Ron….who was asleep. She was just about to scream for him to wake up, but thought twice before opening her mouth. Instead, she nudged him hard in the arm he slept on. _

"Aughhrrr…"Ron moaned quietly. He shot his head over to Hermione who was looking at him sternly. _Oh shit she looks mad…_

"Wake up!" she mouthed. 

"I wasn't asleep!" he whispered back. She gave him a crude look of disbelief. 

Ron quickly wiped his face, to wake himself up, so to speak. He looked around; people were starting to get up. They had about forty minutes and that really wasn't  enough time to brew the potion. Hermione nudged him again and with that Ron quickly went back to write the rest of the ingredients. Soon it would be up to Hermione to properly brew the potion. With one last scribble of his quill, Ron handed his parchment hastily to Hermione and Hermione quickly got up from her seat and retreated to the counters against the wall. As she was walking over, she looked at Ron's messy handwriting…_ 1 tablespoon of wolfsbane? I thought it was a teaspoon. What?! Looking over his entire list of ingredients, she could identify a few discrepancies. _Oh great…this…this does not look right. _She looked back over to Ron with a worried expression…all he could do was muster up a confident smile. __Well no time to fret, you'll just have to make do, she told herself. She looked back one last time and to her dismay she had to have been one of the last to get up. Very few were brewing, but most were gathering the materials together. She turned back around to her counter, there was a set of equipment left just for her. She was rushing to gather the beakers and spoons so quickly, she didn't even realize who she was sharing the counter with. Well at least not until, he spoke up…_

"Geeze, Granger could you be any _louder?" he whispered disgustedly. She had been rearranging her equipment so hurriedly and carelessly, that she was starting to make a ruckus. She wasn't the only one making noise, but she seemed to be the loudest. Hermione set down her cauldron and looked up to figure that addressed her. She knew exactly who it was. She looked up at him with a snarl and continued moving around her equipment making sure to make an even louder racket. She started pouring the water into her cauldron. __Heat water for about five minutes, to a lukewarm temperature…that's right? With the quick flick of her wand a small fire was burning underneath the cauldron pot. She looked back at the list, mumbling to herself. Though she knew the potion very well, Ron's ingredients and directions were starting to confuse her. _This is going to be a disaster…it's too bad I can't cheat. Arghhhh…_ Cheating was impossible to do in these labs, Snape would bewitch the final result to see if any of the ingredients and measurements had been tampered with. If there had been any noticeable changes, then he'd take points off. Hermione didn't want to risk getting any more points off than she could…she knew this potion would not turn out very successful, but she continued on working. _One half cup of Merry powder…I think that's all_. She took an empty beaker and walked over to the supply table…_

____________________________________

From the corner of his eye he'd been watching her. She looked like she was having an awful time. _Heh__, mudblood is really the genius of the universe?!…he thought sarcastically to himself…__I knew it!  He'd been watching her add in things at the wrong time, stir in the wrong directions, and overall fuck up royally. He watched as she walked over to the counter, probably to get some Merry powder…an horrible idea came to him, when he saw her collecting the white, glittery substance. Thinking quickly, he drew some water in one of his empty cups and casually bent down to the floor. _

_She *could* break her neck, y'know…Isn't that the point?! _He answered evilly to himself, as he let the water from the cup pour quietly onto the floor. He slowly stood back up, acting as if he might've dropped his paper. He attended to his cauldron again, but not before taking once glance at the transparent puddle on the floor and to the girl who was seemingly going to walk into it. A small smile appeared on his face. He waited for her…_Damn, Granger just *can't* get a break…and he snickered to himself, as he continued stirring, acting as if he had no idea of what was about to happen…_

Hermione quickly walked back over holding the beaker in both hands. For such a small amount, it sure was heavy. It was beautiful, though. It was a very snowy white, with themes of shimmer. The texture was like sand, it was very grainy and probably very itchy if it came in contact with skin. She looked back down into the contents of the beaker; the beautiful white powder was also mesmerizing. It had to be, it came from a very mesmerizing plant…a Merryuclylis flower. One of the most beautiful and enchanting plants in the wizarding world. She got off its beauty and quickly thought of what she was going to have to do to it. _Okay, I slowly pour this in and let it dissolve in rapid heat…to a boil. _

She finally made it back over to the counter, with about thirty minutes to spare. Just as she was setting the powder down, she took a step closer into the counter…a step in the wrong spot, seeing how her foot seem to helplessly glide across the stone floor…followed by her other foot. "Whoahhrgg!" she yelped as could feel her start to slip from under her and her body collapse. She could feel gravity bringing her toward the cold floor, she tried to grab on for the counter's ledge. She grabbed for something else instead…

(WHOOSH!) 

It happened all so fast. One second, she was standing, the next second she was lying on her side, staring straight into the white dust that seemed to shower down on her in slow motion. _Honestly…did I really do something to deserve all *this*?  I mean…c'mon! She could hear laughing from all around the room. She could hear Snape hurrying over to her the area. All should could do was stand up and brush herself off. She could hardly see, the powder had fallen all over her face and was clouding her vision. She could feel it in her hair. _Man, life just keeps getting better and better and bette--__

_"_Forgive me Granger, looks like I neglected to tell you that there was a spill of water on the floor…." Draco politely and calmly informed. He had slyly turned his head to witness the act. She took one step and BOOM…she was on the ground…and she gladly took the Merry powder down with her. It poured all over her face, her hair…it was everywhere. And there he was watching from the side, trying to hold his laughter in. And it was especially harder to suppress his amusement as he looked down to see her covered in white, hair flung about and to see her struggling to stand back up. 

Hermione instantly shot her head towards him, even though the white substance concealed it, she was fuming. "Malfoy! You wretched son of bit--"

"Ms.Granger…is there a problem?" questioned a snide voice. Professor Snape had calmly, though he was very upset, made his way over to the disruption. He repeated himself more sternly, seeing how the fellow Gryffindor ignored him, "Ms. Granger I *said* is there a prob--"

"Yes!" she shrieked as she turned around to look up at him. "HE!" She pointed back at Draco… "_He…spilt water on the floor, so I could fall and bust my ar--"_

"I did no such thing!" Draco spurt out in defense. He put on the most innocent and guiltless face, hoping to win Snape over. 

"Ms.Granger, please. Obviously, Mr.Malfoy has not caused you any harm. This is merely a case of your own carelessness. Now I would like to personally thank you for disrupting class with your foolishness... you owe me detention tonight," he declared in his usual annoyingly, tortuous tone. 

Hermione cried out in defense, "But Professor! I can't tonight! I have to prepare for tonight's feast!"

 "Of course you do…" He rolled his eyes at the despicable sight before him. "Ms. Granger *please* retreat to Madame Pomfrey, before you start breaking out into wicked rash of the most uncomfortable sorts. Mr.Weasley will finish up the rest… mind you several points _will be taken off." He briskly turned away in disgust and walked back over to his podium. "All of you resume working…!" he harshly faded off. _

Hermione stood there in shock and embarrassment. All the eyes she felt on her earlier had seem to return back to their own work.  She stood there with a dumbfound expression, completely flabbergasted of the event that happened only a few seconds ago. She turned around to see the obvious culprit of the act, with a mischievous grin forming out of his profile. "Arrgghghhhhhhh," she groaned annoyingly. Her face was starting to flush, she could feel it. She quickly grabbed her stuff and rushed out of the classroom.

*******

"I'm sure it'll clear up within in a few hours…it's not that red anymore," Lavender assured, referring to the red blotch on the side of her cheek. "Good thing, Madame Pomfrey got it out of your hair Hermione…that must've been awful!" Lavender sighed. Hermione responded with a weak smile. Her three friends were trying to comfort her in from her unfortunate mishap that occurred earlier. Madame Pomfrey managed to remove the Merry powder from Hermione's hair, with a thorough and harsh washing. Hermione also had to take a piping hot shower with a strong and fragrant soap, to remove any fine grains of the powder from her skin. Overall, she spent a productive twenty minutes with Madame Pomfrey, she missed part of Charms for it, but she did come back refreshed and smelling like honey. Though feeling "fresh", she still was in a bad mood. And knowing how things were going so far this week, her mood was bound to get worse…

"Malfoy is such a pathetic little twerp, don't worry 'bout it Hermione…" Ginny said, hoping to comfort her. 

"Yeah, one day he'll get his. I mean there's no reason, he does these awful things to you…" Parvati added concernedly. 

"Yeah…no reason at all…" Hermione agreed. She grabbed for some chips, as she lowered her head dismally.

"He probably likes you…" Lavender whispered, making her comment seem non-important, as she turned away biting into her sandwich.  

Hermione shot her head towards Lavender in sheer doubt, "Wow, that was just a personal insult to *me*….Please, _never say that…ever…again." She shook her head in disbelief, slightly humored by her friend's comment "And never *think* that ever again…Malfoy's a prick, lets just leave it at that, okay?"_

All three friends looked at each other and then to Hermione and busted into a suppressed chuckle. Hermione even found herself smiling. The day had been better than yesterday and her friends seem to be treating her like normal. They didn't bring up the entire situation at Hogsmeade to her as of yet, well at least not to her face. She didn't think to much of it herself, it ran through her mind a lot since it happened, but she decided that it was something that happened and you could either dwell on it, or move on. The best thing she could do was move on. She had other things to worry about anyway, such as the celebration that was to occur that night. 

She had blanked out of her friend's conversation for a second, but quickly interrupted as the surrealism of it came to her, "Wow, can you believe this is going to be our last Halloween here…" Hermione declared. 

"Oh, Mione! Don't remind me…."Ginny whined. "It's already bad enough, to know I'll be virtually alone, once you guys graduate…but geeze, don't rub it in."

"Aww, Gin…I'm sorry, it's just that…seven years…this is finally our seventh year."

"Blimey…I had no idea!" Lavender joked sarcastically. "Heh, Hermione's right. It's our seventh year, we gotta live it up!" She directed her eyes to Hermione. "And you, _you_ and Pat our going to give us one hell of a last Halloween, I trust."

Hermione struck a huge grin, "I do hope so, I'm sooooo excited. Guy--"

"Oh, here comes Fergus," Parvati informed as she saw the red-brown owl swooping across the tables. Fergus, an owl Hermione borrowed from the school ever so often. At the end of the month, the four friends always counted on him to bring Hermione's latest subscriptions of _Witch Weekly. _ The very manic bird flew over their table and released its talons, dropping the mail into Hermione's hands.  "Ooooh, is that Pierre La'faunre?! He's so dreamy…" Parvati swooned as she reached for the issue out of Hermione's hand. Hermione watched as an envelope dropped from Parvati's grasp. Her girl friends started conversing about Pierre, a famous wizard, a Gilderoy Lockheart, if you will, but she wasn't concerned. Instead, she picked it up the envelope and focused her attention to it, becoming very exciting…

Though it took a few years, Hermione's parents had finally figured out how to communicate to her through owls. Being back in a muggle world, it'd seem suspicious having an owl for a pet, so Hermione had to send a school owl out every two weeks to her parents. Usually they would send the owl back with her magazine subscriptions, but not a letter. Mr. and Mrs. Granger only sent a letter back with the owl if it was truly, truly important or if they just wanted to update their daughter on anything. She hadn't gotten a letter since the beginning of school, _this must've been important. She displayed a warm smile upon seeing her mother's familiar signature….the letter was from _her._ The envelope had the name 'Cinnabon' and that was her mother's "pet name" for her, due to her cinnamon colored eyes. _Oh mum! I hope you have some *good* news. _ She quickly tore the side of the envelope off, she was so anxious to read the letter inside, it was as if she were a kid opening her presents on Christmas day. She had no interest in three girlfriend's conversation, as she read through her letter. _

_Hi Lovely,_

_How's school? I'm assuming it's wonderful. How's your job as Headgirl going? I'm sure they're keeping you very busy, right? Well I'm writing this letter to you for many reasons. But first…I want to say how proud I am of you. How proud, your father and I are of you. We really love you and feel blessed to have a daughter that's…well blessed!_ Hermione chuckled at her mother's comment, but she wondered what she was getting at. She kept reading…_So I can't stress enough at how much we love you and appreciate what you're doing at Hogwarts. And we want to graduate at the top of your class, we want you to enjoy your stay there, this is your last year…we want you to enjoy yourself. Hermione waited for the 'but', which she received as she read on…__But, you know over the past year your father and I have been having some…how shall I say this?...Marital difficulties? And you damn well know that there have been "issues" down on the home front. So this shouldn't be a surprise to you…and like I said we really want you to enjoy your last year at Hogwarts, so please don't think to much on this…Oh let me just get to the point Ninnypoo…Hermione cringed, she *hated* that name…__Your father and I are getting a divorce. I'll let that last sentence sink in before I continue… Are you okay? Believe me I know your hurt and I'm sorry. But really, it's your father that should be sorry…you see Hermione…I've found out some hurtful news on Daddy. Hermione just stared at the letter in disbelief, she read on in sadness though, the some of the letters had become blotched out…probably by her mother's tears.__ Your father has been cheating on me…and with…with…some woman…a patient of his, actually. She gasped at the sentence she read, that could not have been true. _Oh Hermione…your father is…is…well I guess you can figure it out. I'm a little too skeptical and teary-eyed to say it. Hermione the divorce is currently being looked over by my lawyers and the divorce court. I didn't know if I would want to continue on a family dentistry, with someone I could no longer call my husband. So, finalizing this divorce is being put on rush, since we have to divide up the family business. I'm not even sure if I want to continue on as a dentist. I'm so sorry Cinnabon, this must be heartbreaking for you. It is for me…I have to admit, without you, I don't know if I can go on. That was selfish of me…I shouldn't of said that, and I don't want you to feel guilty. It's just that, he's moving out. Things are stressful for me right now. And your father is, stressed as well. He is deeply sorry, he is…but you know things happen. He knows that you are going to hate him and never want to see him, ever again. I agreed. He says he's going through a mid-life crisis, some rubbish of that sort. He says he was sure the relationship had burned out. He was confused and well…nevermind. But he has apologized to me and he apologizes to you. I just hate having to tell you this way. It seems so strange having to tell you this drastic news through a silly old letter… But this is the only way I can reach you, right muffin? I wish I could be with you, to hold you. I miss you so much darling. We all miss you so much…Please don't feel like you shouldn't be there…at Hogwarts because of this.  As much as it involves you, this is something your father and I are going to have to deal with. This is between him and I…I don't want you to think on it for one second! So I end this letter to you, I'm sorry it's such bad news. I'm sorry, things ended up like this…_ The ink started to smear together, from Hermione's single tear. __As our last wish together, your dad and I just want you to finish up the school year. You've made us so happy, you were really are best accomplishment. With that in mind, I must say goodbye. Please write back Cinnabon, if you want I'll keep this pesky owl at home. Maybe we'll write more often, no? Okay, I love you so much. He…he loves you so much. We love you so much and take care, you remember what I said now! Don't think on this…it's not something you should be stressing over. Alright? We love you so much! _

_                                                                        Many Hugs and kisses,_

_                                                                                    Mum_

Hermione quickly folded the letter back together, stuffed it in the envelope and put her hand to her brow. _Oh my God. She started to feel woozy. Her world was starting to crumble, that's what it felt like. _Oh my God…this is not happening. Oh no…this is *not* happening. My mother…Oh goodness,_ Hermione could feel tears fall freely down her face. She wiped them off quickly, so her friends wouldn't take notice, but that did no good…_

"Hermione? Hellloooooo? Hermione! Earth to Hermione…Hey! Are you okay?" Parvati had been deeply engaged in Ginny and Lavender's conversation, until she noticed how quiet Hermione had become. Once she opened up that letter, her face seemed to go from joy to nothing. Her face was emotionless, but you could tell a sadness was coming over her. Ginny and Lavender looked over to Hermione. She had her hand underneath her chin and just seemed to be staring into space, with a blank expression on her face. Parvati reached for Hermione's shoulder, which snapped Hermione out of her "other world" as she seemed to jump. "Hermione…are you _okay?" All three friends watched in confusion as Hermione, slowly turned her head in a zombie-like manner. _

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said shakily. Not even finishing her lunch, Hermione noiselessly got up and grabbed her school bag, with the envelope in hand. "Yeah, I'm okay, I'm okay…I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later." She said reassuringly as she walked off. 

"Hermione!" cried Ginny. "I'll be back," she said to the confused Lavender and Parvati, who were left very concerned. "Hermione! Wait up!" The Weasley girl screamed, as she ran to catch up with her friend, who was already beyond the double doors. She finally caught up and ran in front of Hermione. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Ginny questioned, in a pant. 

"Uhh I gotta go. No time to talk," Hermione answered hastily, on the verge of tears. Ginny had been looking down trying to catch her breath. She looked up to a very uncommon sight. Hermione's eyes were flooded with water, Ginny watched in confusion as single tears seemed to cascade down her pastel cheeks. 

"Oh dear, Hermione… What…_what happened_? Are you okay?!" she questioned frantically. Hermione started to brush by her. 

"Yes, I'm okay!" she snapped unintentionally, it was just out of pure emotion. "Sorry, I'm going…I'll…just talk to me later...not now…"and with that Hermione fled beyond the corridors, leaving her friend very concerned and very confused. 

_Oh my, what has happened now?! Poor Hermione…_Ginny pitied to herself. Well, Hermione was not up to talking, so there was nothing she could do except retreat back to the Great Hall. 

**** 

Hermione's cries had been so loud, that if you were to walk by her room, you would've thought Moaning Myrtle was in there. And inside her room, was an image that even looked like Moaning Myrtle. Hermione was sitting at her desk. She was bawling into her arms, as her body shook continuously on the desks' surface. She was crying her lunch away; she didn't know what else to do. Lunch was her only free time today and she was going to take advantage of that time by reflecting on the heartbreaking news she had just learned of. She was sobbing uncontrollably, banging her fist on the desk ever so often to convey her anger. _My Godddddddd…Why is this happening?! This is horrible! Horrible!_ It was true…there were problems back at her home. In her sixth year there was lots of arguing and bickering, she was sometimes happy that'd she'd been away for most of the year to miss it. But it was this past summer, where she'd had to see it for herself. They seemed to have fallen out of love. She wasn't completely shocked of the divorce… in fact it was somewhat imminent. Her mother even slipped to Hermione, that the marriage was a sham almost, merely a "convenient marriage". All seventeen years of her life, were based on convenience?_ How could they do this?!?! How could he do this to mother…she doesn't deserve it!! How could he do this to *ME*?! My family…my family…Oh bloody hell. Why now?! He can't do this to us! Ohhhhhhhhh goodness, this is too much. How can she tell me NOT to stress?! I could die right now. This is too much, way too much. Hermione had millions of thoughts flowing through her head. She felt miserable, she felt betrayed, she felt hurt, and she felt alone. She couldn't even think of how her mother was handling this and that made her cry even more. __Mum, oh God. I wish *I* was there for you right now. I can't be here right now…no, not now!_

But she had to be there and especially tonight. The entire school was counting on her to be there. "Oh God, help me…."she plead to the air. Crookshanks tried to comfort his owner by rubbing against her ankles, but to no avail she just continued weeping. "My family…"she whispered to herself, shaking her head in disbelief. She slowly let her head fall back into her crossed arms on the desk. _It's going to be alright, right? She sunk into her chair and breathed in. "It'll be okay…" she said in a muffled whisper. A few more tears fell down her cheeks and floated onto the wooden surface below. And she sat there, just like that. _

She questioned why things seemed to fall down and at the worst times. She questioned why things she thought she had control over, seem to control her. She felt as she was losing her grip on all things around her. It was easy for her to bounce back at things, but this just seemed to hard to get over. Well it was supposed to be hard to get over, but Hermione was always known to be the strong one. Was this her weakness? _No. She would find out what her weakness __really was_…__

_****_

The school bell chimed in…lunch was over. She slowly lifted her head and patted down her hair. She could feel the dry crust of her tears, plastered on her face. She sniffled and escaped to her bathroom to clean herself off. She quickly came back out and caught Crookshanks in her arms, as he scurried over to her. The cat purred in her touch. Hermione just held him close for comfort. She ran her hand over one of his ears and whispered, "Mum will be okay. I will be okay. I need to just continue on…there's nothing I can do about this. And things always happen for a reason, right?" The cat of course did not answer. She had that question in mind, as she walked out her room. _I just have to put on my happy face. It's hard, but mum and dad expect you to continue on at your best. Take the good with the bad, right Hermione? _

_Did_ things happen for a reason…? The answer was vague now, but one day…_one day Hermione would see how it applied._

*          *          *          *          

She sat there in her Arithmancy class, twitching ever so often at the time that refused to pass…or so it seemed. She desperately wanted to get out of her class. She had so much on her brain and there was so much to do. She was thankful that she and Patrick would get to "skip" the rest of their classes after this last one.

*          *          *          *

The Halloween feast was finally over. Hermione watched as the students started exiting the hall in giggles and smiles. It had been a huge success…a weak smile formed onto her face. She knew it would, her and Patrick did work very hard. It was one of their first projects together and to no surprise it was perfect. Hermione got to teach first years how to bewitch the jack-o'-lanterns with their own voices...they loved it. She even convinced Nearly Headless Nick, to skip his Death day and attend the feast…and invite some friends if he wanted. Several skeletons were let loose in the hall for an entertaining opening "dance" sequence. Candies would fall from the enchanted ceiling every ten minutes and Peeves had even joined in the fun, by chucking Bertie Botts' beans at several students. Some of the teachers had even got themselves in on the joke, by dressing up to go along with the muggle tradition. Professor McGonagall had removed her bun, and let her long hair loose. She added some grim looking make-up to pose as a Hag. And Hagrid somehow dressed up as a troll…_though it wasn't much of a disguise._ Hermione chuckled at the thought. And the best part was that her friends were back to "normal"…_including Harry_. The gang had celebrated Halloween in good spirits and everyone's company was enjoyed. Thinking about the upbeat experience made her fashion one of her first genuine smiles of the day…_Yes, this was just perfect._     

She looked around the Great Hall, the last of the students were filing out, and soon the plates on the tables were starting to dissolve into the air. The elves were at work…and Hermione would have to be at work for the rest of the night. _All I have to do is fix this…oh clear those two walls…get rid of these streamers…and uhh? I'm done!_ Hermione scanned the areas she had to clean up. Patrick went to make sure all the students got back into their houses and to see if the hallways were clear. He left Hermione to clean up the Great Hall of its spectacle of decorations. It wouldn't take her too long, it didn't take them long to put them up…so it'd be easier to take them down. She pulled out her wand and went to work. Pointing here, pointing there, whispering simple charms, grabbing stray pieces of ribbon, sweeping up dust and crumbs, wiping off tables…even though that was the elves jobs, Hermione did not want them to do work of any sort, so she helped them out. And within twenty minutes she was done. The Great Hall looked clean and refreshed, she smiled triumphantly to herself. Yet, there was a sharp pain inside of her that told her not to be to so happy. She checked the great hall one more time, making sure she had done her part in cleaning. _Finally…I can get some rest _she, sighed and put her wand back into her robe pocket. Just as she was trying to fit it in, her hands traced along a smooth texture…_the letter. She gasped at its touch. She was going to write back to her mother immediately, but the moment she felt the smooth, crispness of the envelope, she realized she might not be able to read it again. She had blocked it out of her mind for the remainder of the day…until that very moment. And all her emotions seem to start clouding into her brain. The past few days had not been good to her and today was no exception. There were a lot of mentally torturing things she'd gone through in her life, but none of them compared to the break up of her family. She breathed in deeply and spoke up to herself, "Remember what mum told you…just continue on with your life…." _Because life's not going to stop for you, _she continued on in her head. And she was right. Just because life was going too fast, didn't mean it would slow down and stop to accommodate you. Life just didn't work that way. _

Even if you were the smartest person on Earth, life was bound to give you problems you just couldn't solve. And that was something she kept in mind as she headed out the Great Hall in a steady step towards her room. She had wanted badly to go talk with her friends in the common room, she hadn't talked to them in ages, but for at least tonight, she'd need some time to herself. 

And some time to herself is what she _wanted_, but it wouldn't be what she got…

____________________________________

He walked quickly towards the Great Hall. He had skipped the Halloween feast…he had no time for that nonsense. He had asked Crabbe and Goyle to bring him back some food, which was a ridiculous request, but he at least believed they'd bring him something. But alas, they brought nothing back…unless they ate it on the way back to the dorms. Expectantly, he had become hungry later on during the night, so he decided that when everyone retired back to the dorms, he'd sneak off to the kitchens to grab a snack. 

Just as he was about to walk through the open doors, he stopped. He was caught off guard by a more appetizing sight. _…What is she doing here? He watched for a few seconds as she was bent over one of the tables, wiping it down. Her lower end sticking out in the air, as her upper rocked back and forth with every scrub of her towel. His mind was in the gutter…__as always. He breathed in deeply. He was going to walk in and just ignore her, but his mischievous nature just _had_ to kick in. He quietly stepped out of the entrance way, she didn't notice him at all, so he escaped unseen._

_Wasn't I supposed to tell her something about owing Snape a detention? Oh yeah…I think I was, _he thought wickedly. He started walking in the direction of the Headgirl's and Headboy's rooms. _Besides…how will I feel in the morning, knowing I had not wished my favorite mudblood a good night's sleep? That would be considerably rude…_he snickered slyly to himself.  

His trademark smirk formed quickly on his face, as he traveled through their stairwell and corridor and waited outside her portrait door….

(AN- First off I wanna give a BIG thanks to all the reviewers/readers! And an even bigger thanks to SARA…thanks so much girl…like really, you really helped me out. And an big hug and thanks to GRIFFEN!!! That was like one of my favorite reviews[the comment about hating Draco], I almost cried…yes I'm retarded like that. But it was very, very flattering and you really encourage me, you'll never know. Seriously, it had me smiling for days LOL.   Like wow…I really really appreciate all the comments from **everyone** lol…it means a lot to me to get like "meaningful" reviews. And such positive response! And to "_miss kiss kiss"_, you can have your opinion of my story, that's cool. But you really make yourself look ignorant; by saying my story is pointless. Writing is personal expression of the mind, heart, soul and nothing that you put your _heart into is pointless. Feel me? And I'm not really trippin, but your comment did kind of "offend" me because it was so rude and inconsiderate. But, WHATEVER! Anyways… actual feedback(I guess good or bad, I like good stuff though) is great for me….like how you guys are hating Draco, if you hate him now…lol well let me not spoil anything. Anyways, I'm loving it. And I apologize for the long ass wait, but I do thank ALL OF YOU…for coming back and reading when I update, my story is just getting started and I'm not the fastest updater, so I really like the fact that you all are lookin out for me. *smile* So yeah, this chapter was soooo hard for me to write because over the holidays TWICE I got really sick….everyday and every hour I'd be coughing up phlegm(I still am)and getting murderous headaches…so I really was physically not up to writing. And school juss started back up again *sigh*  And then I suffered from the WORST writer's block, just because I was afraid to use my imagination, methinks. LOL. And it's just been hell, it's just been shitty for me lately. But everytime I see the review thing in my email….guys I'm cheesin hard. I do this for you all! LOL…enough of my bullcrap now. Since I made you guys wait SOOOOOO LONGGGGGGGGGGGG….I'm going to get the next chapter out by this weekend. And I think it's the chapter you all have been waiting *patiently* for…MUWHAHAHHAHA . BTW, I know about AFF.net…look for this story, when the time is necessary Well, I owe it to you guys and I'ma work extra hard…lol yall better like it, I'm risking my exam study time for you all. But it's all good. Sooo REVIEW! REVIEW! Hope you liked it…I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter…so you can shoot me if it sucked, like I said it was hard to write. Oh shit…. That was very negative of me. Damn my author's notes are too long…lemme stop now…One more thing... aptly titled "Losing Grip" by Avril Lavigne, cos this is one of the songs that inspired the entire story.  Review lovelies!)_


	6. Falling Away From Me

[AN- Update once again, loyal readers! Titled "Falling Away From Me"(Korn) because…the song just sounded right for this chapter.And this is the chapter…yes, this is the chapter I've been DYING to write. And you're probably dying to read lol. Remember how I said I'd work hard to write the next chapter…well I worked my ASS OFF! *sigh* This is another long chapter. And I mean *really* long chapter. So if you can't take the heat, get the fuck out. I suggest reading in small text, if you don't already.*wink* But this is good because it's dedicated to our favorite shipper. Yes, it is all Hr/D interaction…all the way. And the best kind too *wink* Did I mention it's really long? **Remember the whole solid lines thing, which refers to a different p.o.v. OR  a different place, but same time? Well keep that in mind, because it's going to be used a lot**. I don't know Latin(obviously) so I go to the next best thing Spanish. Ahhh don't' shoot me, lol. They're pretty similar, well not really. Anyways, real authors note…***escondermo**- to hide ***lentos**- to slow down ***Silenicio-to silence (I think this is a real HP spell, not sure)*****reverso****-to reverse/end/stop a certain spell. Also, this chapter may seem like it goes on for a few hours, but really it goes on for about an hour or so. Lol. Read on and enjoy the goodness! Review too! Thanks Jordan…]**

                                                                                    **You Can't Do This **

©xXTheArtystXx

He pulled his hood over his head as he waited anxiously before her door. He'd been studying her door earlier, seeing how they changed the Headgirl and Headboy's portrait doors every year. He stared at it immensely pondering the subject at hand. Not the woman who now had her hands on her hips, bosom in the air, and a very stern snarl on her face. No, he wasn't concerned of her constant huffs and puffs, instead he was thinking of what Hermione's password would be. He'd already tried 'Harry Potter'…surprisingly _that_ didn't work. He tried 'Weasley', something relating to them, that didn't work. He even tried 'mudblood' with certain amusement in his voice, but alas that didn't work either. He was thinking hard, he didn't want to wait outside her door, he wanted to wait _inside. But that would not happen tonight, seeing how he could not figure out her password. __Watch it be something really stupid…like Dumbledore's Army…ugh. Oh, finally she comes… He heard her fast footsteps coming from the stairwell. The well-known, troubling grin formed on his face instantly. _

_____________________________

_Dear Mum…I'm not even going to ask how you are…I think you have a feeling of how I reacted. _Hermione started thinking of how she would start her letter back to her mother. She wanted to include all her feelings in it, which would be hard, seeing how it hurt to remind her of her family's new status _What__ the hell…how can she tell me not to worry, not to stress, but enjoy my year instead. What the fuck!? Man, I'll tell her to make dad write me. I would like to hear from him…I mean it's probably hard for him too. It's harder for mum…maybe I shouldn't…she's probably feeling awful as it is. Hearing everything I say, well that'd make her feel worse. This situation might be calling for a short, but sweet? Aww fuck it, fuck it all. Fuck you mum…fuck you dad…fuck all of you. Fuck this world…Fuck! Who's this?!_

It was almost eleven o'clock; most students should have been in their beds by now. She was sure Patrick would take care of any "roamers." But as she walked closer to their doors, she saw that a student was out and roaming the halls. She didn't feel like disciplining at this time of night, she was tired, very tired, but she knew her duties required handling students that were out beyond their curfew. The student looked male, sixth, maybe seventh year…they were pretty tall. She wondered why they were out so late, and why they were in front of_ her door. _Maybe it's Patrick…that'd make some sense. Ooh, maybe its Ron or Harry…_she got started getting excited as she walked closer to the mysterious figure who had their back to her and hood up. Their concealment was becoming an unsettling thought as she took a step closer, to this mysterious male. __Oh dear this better not be Peeves, playing a trick on me…Do they even know I'm here? She didn't want to, but obviously the person wasn't acting like they were aware of her presence, so she decided to tap them on the shoulder. A cold chill ran through her spine, at the figure's touch. __Well at least he's human… She took an extra step back, as the figure slowly turned around. Her slightly nervous expression quickly formed into a disgusted one…_

"Draco…"

He smirked.  "Granger…aren't you so happy to see me?" he responded sarcastically, cocking his eyebrow. 

"Very…" she said in a fake smile, while glaring her eyes. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" 

"I came to see you," he answered simply adding a boyish grin.

Hermione knew he did not just come to "see" her, he wanted something, she could tell. "What do you want?" she spat nastily. 

He leaned against the wall and cocked his head, putting on his smirk and sexy accent, "Oh you know what I want…"

Hermione blinked her eyes at him in displeasure. "If you have any civilized purpose for being here, than act upon it, before I report you…" she said in a dull tone. It wasn't her best "comeback", but she was required to threaten a student with the "before I report you" line. 

"Oh damn, you'll report me? Wow I'm trembling in fear…" he pressed, using his hands to mimic his words. 

"God dammit Malfoy! I'm *this* close to---"

"What? Writing me a detention slip?" he finished, stepping aside from the wall. "Well Granger, if you want to know the real reason why I'm here. It's just because of that…" She had turned to face him, with a curiously annoyed expression. "You see, Snape just wanted me to inform you that you have detention with him on Friday." _This was a total lie…seeing how Snape had forgotten all about Hermione's assigned detention. _

She straightened up, "Oh, _that…Well, where's the slip? Hand it over…"she said disappointedly. _

He perked up as well and reached into his robes, for the slip he supposedly had. He pulled out his hand to revealing, it empty. "Oops. Looks like I forgot it…"

"Ugh…of course. Okay I have detention, thanks for telling me," she said with hidden appreciation. "You can go now…"she said with annoyance, turning back to her portrait. _Please go. Why can't he go!? Why does he chose to annoy me…can't he see I'm grieving. Heh, probably not. But still! Can't he take a hint…why is he here anyway…he's been running into me, way to much lately. This seems fishy and I don't like it… Just as she was about to whisper her password, she realized he was still standing there. She turned her head up, with an annoyed look, "Malfoy…I said you can go. And _now_…please just leave…damn."_

"I heard you mudblood…" he snapped nastily. "…and I *don't* need your permission to leave. I can leave on my own terms, thank you very muc--"

"Then why don't you?! Why must you insist on hovering over me like a fucking halo?!" she snapped back, looking him disgustedly.  

"I can't leave…not yet…" he said quietly, not reactant to her change in tone. 

"And why's that!?"

He took a step closer…and she took a step back. "Well Granger, it has recently come to me, that we have…how can I break it to you? It seems we have unfinished business."

Hermione choked in her words, with a shocked and amused smile, "Oh we do? Malfoy, get over yourself. We have no business of any kind. Got that?"

He stepped closer to her, this time looking down into her face. She easily looked up; they had their eyes locked together. Grey on Hazel, not blinking, wanting to tempt each other's nerves, wanting to win the battle of the glares. He tilted his head slightly, cocked his eyebrow, and smirked, "You see, I can honestly admit, that I've started something--"

"No, you haven't!"

"I have. Let's not forget our little romp at Hogsmeade…we were having such a good time and we never quite finished. And as a Malfoy, I  _always_ finish what I've started…" He whispered into her face, not breaking the eye contact. 

"No! You _were_ finished. We *are* finished. We're done! Goodnight Malfoy…" She barked, giving him one last evil glare.  She leaned into her door and whispered 'Rose' quietly enough, so he wouldn't hear…_or did he?_

­­­­­­­­­­­_____________________________

She rejected his indecent proposal…_that was expected. But a Malfoy never accepted rejection, never… He knew before the night was over, she'd be in the bed having hot flashes, wondering what kind of magical force gave her such a monstrous orgasm. Surely, nothing of this Earth. He snickered to himself and watched as she grabbed onto the thick brass frame of her portrait door and leaned into it. Without, stepping closer, he made his ears listen. __Ose__?_ Ooose? That's her password?! Pose? Toes? Crows…no, this is Granger…she wouldn't think things of such. Something that has 'ose' ... I got it! She is just way to easy to figure sometimes. _ He made a mental note to remember that…he'd need it for later on. _

His thoughts suddenly ended, when he noticed that she had already made it passed her entrance and was now motioning to slam her door. Not if he could help it… Thinking quickly, but not brightly, he stuck his right foot into the door, before it could close shut. _Ooouuchhhh__… He cringed, as single stinging sensation seem to ripple throughout his body. The door bounced off his foot and hard, but at least it didn't close shut.  __Bitch is going to pay for that… His face quickly displayed anger. _

_____________________________

_Heh__, that was kind of funny. I've never slammed a door in someone's face before…and Malfoy…of all people, it was Malfoy!! She chuckled to herself, as she was about to untie her robe. _Oh man, that just makes my day. Yeah what a good day…I mean no—Hey…I thought it was supposed to make a loud, dramatic "boom" when it---_ She turned around just in time to see. "Oh no, you don't!" She ran the few steps back to the door and grabbed quickly for the knob.  She looked down at what seemed to be jamming the door…his foot. She immediately forced her body against the door, as he seemed to be snaking his foot, along with his leg further in past the crack. She rammed her side against the door, holding on the knob with all her might. "You're…not…getting…in…here!" she seemed to grunt out. "Ergghggggggg…" she groaned as she forced herself against it. He was strong, too strong. Hermione could feel herself sliding back on her rug. __No, please, No…Please this can't happen. She started panicking; her feet were slipping against the velvety fabric below. She watched as his entire lower half and arm was fitting beyond the crack. __No, Please…She wouldn't let him get through, she couldn't. "Fuck off, Draco!" And with all her strength, she drove the side of her body into the door. Bad idea…_

_____________________________

Just as he was about to push the door completely open, he felt more pressure on his aching foot below. _Oww__, oww…He painfully smirked to himself.  She wasn't going to let him in. Looks like he'd have to force himself in…__and _the hard way_. She was pressing on the other side of the door hard, he could feel it. She wasn't strong enough though. He pressed his side into the door as well. As long as he kept his foot in, then he was alright. He managed to slip part of his arm through, too. His pushing was becoming successful, as he was soon able to slip his leg and thigh past the opening. _Oh she's definitely going to get it…How could she resist me like this? I mean c'mon. _He leaned in closer to the door, without applying any pressure. She was getting weaker on the other side, he could feel it. She was going to slow down, build up her energy. And then she would crash into the door with all her fury. Yeah, he knew it…it was exactly what she was going to do. And his prediction came true, as he felt the pressure completely stop for a quick second. That was his cue. _

He lunged his shoulder back away from the door, he'd have to do it fast, or he'd loose an arm and a leg…literally. And just as she was about to slam into the door, he slammed into it first, pushing the door back…presumably forcing her to the ground. He smirked as he peeked beyond her door and saw her jettison butt-first onto the hard, stone floor of her room. He suspected what she was going to do. She wasn't going to just sit her ass on the floor. No, she'd put up a fight. And it was a fight he was willing to win. He'd win no doubt in mind. _Stupid mudblood, he snickered as quickly brushed his robes down, looked suspiciously around the empty corridor and reached for his wand. And the coast seemed to be clear, so he gladly welcomed himself past her door._

_____________________________

_Fuck, fuck…asshole he is. Oh fuck he's in my room. Shit!_ Hermione felt pain. Pain in her shoulder, her back, her butt, her face. She felt pain, just everywhere. All she could remember was pretty much the force of the door hitting the face, along with the rest of her body. She knew her entire body being thrown back. Thrown back into the air, a few feet…landing on the floor… her rear end…and hard. She had almost blacked out too, but she saved herself from doing that, as she slowly managed to pull her head up and see him entering her room. It felt like slow motion to her, but she tried as quickly as she could to grab her wand out of her robe. She threw her wand-hand in his direction, screaming, "STUPE--!"

"Expelliarmus!" he said it as if he knew exactly what she was going to say, before she even had a chance to say it. Hermione's wand went flying out of her hand and landed somewhere under her desk. He watched her scurry to grab for it. "Ah, ah, ah…Accio!" he barked, using his wand to point at hers. The wand flew into his hand immediately. "Wow, now I have *two* wands. What shall I do with this one?" he said mockingly. 

Hermione watched in distress, as her wand flew into his possession. _Dammit__! Dammit! "Give it back!" she yelped, she didn't no what else to say, as she stood up, keeping a safe distance. "Draco, give it BACK!" she said this time more harshly, adding her hands to her hips._

"Give what back? This old thing…? Oh you don't want thi_s, it's__ dirty, no good, worth_ * nothing*…" _he made sure to emphasize the 'nothing'__. His devilish smirk developed, as she deeply inhaled from inner rage. He slowly put both wands back into his robes, making sure she was well aware of it. _

"You're such a bloody arse…"she said sickeningly, and without warning, charged toward him like a bull. 

Though, he saw her running toward him, he acted like he had let his guard down, letting his arms fall to his sides.  The moment she was about come in contact with him, with her arms reaching out, he grabbed her by her collar, holding her in her the air, making sure to stare into her eyes of desperation and fear. He could feel her feet kicking at him, seeing how they were not touching the floor. He held his grasp tighter on her collar, must've been choking her almost, seeing how she started gasping and coughing. Did he care? No, not at all. He smirked at her one last time, before slamming her up against the door behind them. 

_____________________________

If her day wasn't as bad already, it was getting worse, as the night progressed. She couldn't understand why all this incredibly bad stuff was happening to her…and all at the same time. _First, I break out into a rash. Then, mum and dad. Now, THIS?! Of all things to end my amazingly bad day…this?! I swear I'm going to kill myself…if he doesn't kill me first, she thought grimly to herself._

She felt her body collide with the door. Her head seemed to bounce back, from the whiplash. _Ouch…_Being slammed up against a wall, seemed had somewhat familiar feeling. However, the time it happened before, was gentle, not exactly meant to harm. This time, it was and he purposely put extra oomph into it, as she looked up to see his very evil smile. Hermione could feel tears welling in her eyes. She'd been crying way to much this entire week, and today was no exception. _No, Hermione whatever you do,*don't* cry! You can't let him see you cry…that's all he's wants. That's all he's doing, trying to scare you. You can fight this. Why should I fight? He's not worth the fight. …She felt his knuckles against the exposed skin of her neck. He was holding her tightly, staring into her intensely. She didn't want to look, but she did. Once again, her eyes were forced to dive into his pools of grey-blue. His eyes were fascinating and seducing…in every sense of the word. She sniffled and pursed her face together in distress._

She watched in growing anger, as he shook his head at her disappointedly. "Granger, I must say…It is so easy to step on you, like the filth off the ground, you are. It's too easy…"

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She said through gritted teeth.

He smiled and moved his face closer towards hers. He allowed his lips to form into a teasing smile. "No," he declined. 

"What do I have to do ask nicely?!"

"Why not…" he smirked. 

"_Draco__…Will you *please* let go of me," she requested with fakeness dripping from every word. _

He leaned into her ear, "No."

She rolled her eyes in blatant aggravation. Realizing her hands had been free this whole time, she quickly put use to them. Grabbing quickly for _his_ collar, she spat, "Okay, I asked you nicely. Do I have to make you?!" Her hands slowly snaked their way around his neck, "I could fucking murder you, Malfo--"

"Sheesh Granger, see this is what I'm trying to get at. What's with the death threats?" he seemed to be serious with his words, as his eyes reflected that. "I mean we_ really need to kill this animosity we have towards each other. Don't you think?"_

_Is he serious?! What the hell…_She tightened her small hands around his neck, "No."

"Aww, that's a pity…" he commented, forming his face into an expression of slight disappoint. He lifted her higher against the wall, noting to clasp onto her clothing tighter. He looked up at her with a hint of hope melting in his eyes. "You don't think all this could end? Just think about it, we could put a stop to it, here and now with--"

 She knew she wouldn't be able to fight him off. She knew she couldn't stop herself from letting the tears cloud her vision. And she couldn't stop herself from asking, "With _what!?"_

"A kiss…" he let the words linger in the air, like an ending performance of an orchestra. 

_A kiss.__ A kiss. He did not…Okay he's NOT serious. _"Ma--"__

"Think about it Granger, you've hated me for all these years. For all these years I've called you a mudblood, for all these years I've maimed you with humiliation, for all these years I've tortured you...and your pansy boyfriends, Potter and Weasley, for all these years I've given you hell, you never deserved…We can put all these years behind us, with a just a kiss…_Hermione? It's just a kiss…_Kiss me. C'mon kiss m--"

Before she let him finish his sentence, her lips attacked his, in a most hungry nature. Her hands had found their way onto his cheeks, as he pulled him in to lock her lips against his. 'Kiss me', he had said. And she kissed him alright. She didn't know why. She had listened to his little speech. _True_, she hated him for all these years. _True_, he constantly called her a mudblood…a tired insult, but still. _True, he caused her several instances of incredibly humiliating episodes. _True_, he tortured her, harassing her and her friends, for no apparent reason. For no reason, he treated her with the utmost disrespect and crude behavior imaginable.  And at the present moment, why were her lips pressed tightly to his? Maybe she believed that if she did it, he'd leave…Maybe it was the way he whispered her actual name, something that *never* happened. But, she still didn't know. There were so many emotions running through her brain…So many heightened emotions. Pain, anger, defeat, lust, hurt, dread, confused, grief, relief. She felt alone, betrayed, scared, desecrated, embarrassed, and weak. She felt as if she needed comfort. Comfort from something, someone. Maybe this was her way of finding comfort. It just seemed like the right thing to do, for once. It made no sense at all, yet it made so much sense. And making sense of something that made no sense at all was a paradox in itself, as she thought of it.  But the worst feeling she felt, was the satisfaction. The satisfaction of her actions is what drove her to continue kissing him. And the satisfaction of her actions is what seemed to drive her over the edge of sanity. _What am I doing?! Am I kissing him?…I am. For how long? Hmm, approximately 11.34 seconds? Oh yes, this ends now…_With her hands still holding onto his face, she pulled her mouth away, panting in heavily. Not believing in what she had done, but that's not what Draco's face told her. She gasped and shook her head in disbelief, "No, no, no I can't!"_

"You can…" he smiled blissfully; he could feel the wetness from her lips that drenched his. 

"No, no! And you can't do this either!" She hesitated before she let herself finish, "We _can't_…" she informed, turning her head to the side, to look away.

"Why?" he asked innocently, as he tilted his head in her new direction. 

She turned to him angrily, "Because it's not right…it makes no sense!"

"Why?" he asked again, not changing his curious tone. 

Hermione knew he was searching for an answer, impossible to find. She could only give him the most valid and logical reasons, as she snapped her head back to him. "Because…because…you're Draco…Draco Malfoy!"

He sighed, "Uhh Granger, I don't mean to go all _muggle_ on you, but Duuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. C'mon tell me something I *don't* know…" He looked into her utterly confused face. He was truly waiting for an answer…

"Uhh, because…we're enemies! And, and just NO!" she sputtered annoyingly. She rolled her eyes, completely aggravated by there sudden game of 20 questions.

"Well you know what they say about enemies…keep your friends close and your enemies closer…" He pressed her body up against her even more.

"That doesn't apply…we're not enemies…" she declared quickly. _Umm, Hermione, you pretty much just contradicted yourself ther—_

"_What?!_ You just said we were!" he exclaimed rolling his eyes. "Anyways, Granger we despise each other with a passion. Let's state the fact. We were born to hate each other since the day we came from the womb--"

"Oh so you hate me?"

"Yes. I hate you…"

"Well you know what they say about hate…"

"What's that?" he questioned with the slightest hint of ignorance.

"Oh you know…To hate is to love and to love is to hate."

"In that case, I lovvveeeeee you," he said in a goofy accent and boyish grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes and garnered her fake smile, "I love you too…" She paused before speaking again "Love or hate me, why are you doing this to me? You shouldn't even want to touch me…I might dirty up your oh, so perfect pureblood skin."

"Ewwghhh….you're right," he said with disgust on his face as he let her collar go and seemingly backed away from her. Her feet finally made their way to the ground below, she could run, but she did not. She stood there, looking at him cruelly, as she fixed her collar. "…But you're wrong," he corrected, with a more sentimental tone. 

"Oh _am I_?" she questioned, with attitude.

"You maybe a dirty, filthy, no-good, mudblood…but you're still human…" he faded off, looking away for a second.

Hermione's jaw dropped in utter disbelief, slightly amused, slightly perturbed. "Well, if *that's* not the understatement of the year," she mustered.

He smiled weakly. "Yes Granger, you are indeed human…a _human girl, I've since found it," he snickered. "…And you are a beautiful human girl at that, I will admit."_

_And this is my cue to leave…_She thought anxiously, as she moved away from him, making note NOT to turn her back to him. 

He seemed to follow her as she did a complete 180, but never turned around, just keeping her eyes on him the whole time. He continued, "But, you see you're more than that…you're so much more…" he said passionately, as he walked toward her, making her walk backwards. He kept on, "Sure, you're just another bitch that I'll get to bone…but because you're _you, it'll mean so much more when I tell my mates I fucked the brains out of the famously, sexy mudblood, Hermione Granger."_

"You're not going to do that…I won't let you and besides you have a reputation to protect. They wouldn't think to highly of you knowing you'd fucked the brains out of a mudblood, now would _they?"_

"Oh, but you see they will. Anything I do, reflects highly on me and knowing of what I'd done to you…Well…what do you do, when you're already a God among men?" He questioned arrogantly, adding his hand to his chin for affect. 

"You're no God. You're the devil himself." She spat heartlessly.

"Ouch, that was a little harsh…" he commented as put his hand to his heart. He continued walking forward, as she continued walking backwards. He eventually stopped, as she stopped. She'd come to an edge of her bed. 

"Malfoy get the FUCK out!" She leaned back against her bed, as he pressed close to her.

"Or what…? You don't have your wand…" He took it out from his robes and waved in her face teasingly. She tried to grab for it, but he held it up higher, using his height as an advantage. He secretly got out his own wand, while she wasn't looking. "Oh, oh, you almost have it. Escondermo! Awww…" Hermione looked at him cruelly as her wand seemed to vanish in thin air. He looked down at her smiled evilly. "Goodluck, finding that…" He snickered. He continued teasing her… "Or, or what? You'll scream? No one can hear you…" And then he put his wand to the air, whispering, "_Silencio_…" _He snickered again and put his wand away, "Or even better and I'd love __this…" He hovered over her, causing her to sit on her bed. He got real close to her face and murmured, "… you'll slap __me?"_

Hermione leaned back, her hands propping her up for support. "Good idea, but no. Instead, how's this?" Without warning, or any hint, she thrust her leg towards his groin. He caught it…

"Damn you missed…what are you going to do now?" as he grabbed onto the foot he caught and wrapped it around his waist. He grabbed for the other one, as he saw it coming toward his face. _Thank the Gods, for peripheral vision…he snickered to himself. "Missed again…" he informed, mocking her immensely. He took her other foot and wrapped it around his waist. Starting at each leg, he traced his hand along them until he felt the start of her shoes. Getting a good grip on her ankles, he managed to remove her shoes, while at the same time watching her quiver from dread. But this might've not been the smartest of all actions. __Well,* that* was a mistake… _

Hermione had taken full advantage his actions, once she felt that her feet were free…for the quickest millisecond. But she took that very short opportunity, to wiggle her feet out of his grasp just in time. She swung her legs out of his reach and hopped off the bed, to the opposite side, as quick as she could. 

"Damn…What are you going to do _now?" she huffed slyly, as she stood on the other side with her hands on her hips. Only the Queen-sized mattress separated them now. Hermione jumped back, as he instantly lunged forward across the bed. She ran around the bed as fast as she could toward her foyer. She could hear him rushing after her. She didn't know where she was running to, there was no space to hide or escape. She wanted to find her wand though, as she unintentionally slid across the floor. "Shit!" she yelped. She took a quick panning of the floor she was on. No wand it sight. She turned her head around just in time, to see him hovering above her. "Where is it!?" she screamed at him. He shrugged innocently. _Fuck, fuck, not tonight, why…I don't need any of this right now. _She quickly stood up from the floor, taking in plain view of his smirk, his troubling eyes, his brooding figure. She didn't take it in for long though, as she knocked by him, running quickly for her bedroom door. _

Draco instantly turned around to grab her…or at least her robe that swung freely in the air. He tugged on it, hoping to slow her down. Hermione reacted fast though, as she threw her hands at the robe's tie. Frantically untying it, as she could feel it choking her. _C'mon, c'mon…YES!_ She thought triumphantly to herself, as she felt it fall loose. She charged for her room, and shut the door immediately, locking it too. She usually always kept that door open, but not this time. This time she'd need it closed, for as long as she could. 

She instantly shot to the floor, scurrying everywhere, looking for notice of her wand. She looked on her vanity drawer. _Not there. She ran back over to the bed, ripping the covers off. _Fuck, it's not here._  "Where is it!?" she cried to herself in desperation. She flung her bed covers up, looking under her bed. Only thing she could clearly see there was Crookshanks. She could hear his voice from outside. "Fuck you Draco!" she screamed. She was going to find that wand, she had to, __his__ life depended on it.She fearfully searched everywhere on the floor. She could hear a door open. She could hear the quiet creek of her wooden floor. __Footsteps. She continued to crawl about on the floor, looking at every inch of the wooden tiles. She crawled around the corner of her bed, immediately stopping at the shiny black shoes that were in her way. She slowly looked up with a most distressing expression. __Well fuck me…_

_____________________________

_Damn her, _he cursed himself as the robe he held so tightly on, felt very light-weighted, realizing it's owner was "owning" it no longer. He looked up confusedly, mostly angrily as she ran. He was left with the image of her door slamming shut. He threw the robe to the side and walked over to the closed door. "Why do you keep running when you I'm just going to catch you?" he questioned menancingly, directing his words at her, though she was on the other side. He looked at the door and studied it carefully. Did it have a password? He wasn't sure, but he decided to give it a go, thinking of the only word he knew, he whispered "Rose" uncertainly. It remained closed. _Shit…well maybe, it's just locked. He checked by fiddling with the knob. _Ah, yes, it's just locked, _he thought sufficiently to himself. __I tell ya, she is just too easy, but still a challenge. She plays hard to get…and I like. He reached for his wand once more and tapped at the knob, whispering, "Alohomora."_

The door slowly creaked open. A grin formed on his face. He walked in to hear bustling and to see the top of her bushy head, from the other side of her bed. She was on her knees, probably looking…looking for her wand. Draco snickered to himself. He knew she'd never be able to find it, not for days. Well, maybe not days, but she'd be busy for a few hours looking for that incredibly hidden object. Hell, he didn't even know where it was! He chuckled quietly to himself as he continued his walk further into her room. He watched carefully as her head seem to switch directions, going in the direction he was. They would meet at an intersection. He continued walking, making his footsteps cautiously. He reached the corner of the bed and stopped. He looked down at her and waited…

She slowly looked up and looked back down again. "Please, I don't need this...not right now…"she whispered to the floor.

"Stand up," he said harshly. Hermione stood, not really at his request, but she wanted to face him. She could feel tears start welling again. _Oh no…what is he going to do…he might as well just do what he wants with me. It seems as if there's nothing left of me anyway. I'm already worthless, no-good…nothing, what more could I be to him!? What more could he want with me?!?! _She started getting angry. 

He looked at her. She was a weak fighter. He could make her a strong one though. She was full of anger. A raging monster, she could become if she was ticked off enough. She was lost in her emotions though. She was too lost to act upon anger alone…it took more. And that's part of the reason he tormented her so much. He liked to push her buttons, just to see how angry she could get. But he could always tell that, she wasn't just angry, there were always underlying factors that added to her emotion. It was his goal now. _One day, I'll get her really angry. Truly, angry, then I'll know if this has all been worth it. But for now, it was this moment, this moment that would set it off. He saw the tears in her eyes and watched as a tear ran down her cheek. "Don't cry, it only makes you weaker," he said with no remorse in his voice at all. __How can he tell me not to cry?! He has no idea of what I'm going through. No fucking idea…She sniffled and wiped the tear, putting her angry face back on. "Don't tell me what to do!" she snapped._

"You're going to want to slap me, after what I'm about to do. And I want you to slap me…Will you do what I tell you to, _then?"_

"Wha-" she was cut off, as she felt both his hands caress her face and pull her in for a kiss. She felt the warmth of his lips, she felt his hands move beyond her cheeks to her neck…to the collar of her sweater. She didn't seem to notice the sound of ripping fabric, until she felt it. She opened her eyes and pushed off his mouth. "What the fuck!?" she screamed at him. She watched in horror as she continued ripping her sweater-vest down the middle. 

He looked up at her amused as her uniform-required, grey-knit sweater was torn completely in half from the collar to the hem. He smiled, "Oh wait, one more thing…" Just to irk her even more, he reached for the sweater wear it held onto all dear life at her shoulders. And in one quick motion, he pulled it off her completely, letting it fall to the floor. He wiped his hands together, as if he did a job well done. "So do you want to slap me _now?" he asked curiously. _

"Yes." She spoke through gritted teeth. 

"Are you going to?"

"Yes."

"Alright then…" he said acceptingly, turning his face completely to one side, leaving left cheek exposed. He waited, "Well…are you going to do it?" He waited again. "C'mon now, slap me."

_Once again I ask, is he serious?! He is fucking demented, he is outrageous, and he is horrible!_ It took her awhile, but she realized that she'd listen to almost everything he said this night. _Kiss him_, she did that. _Don't cry_, she stopped. Now he wanted her to slap him, she was on a roll now, why stop? Was she about to listen…hell yeah! She breathed in slowly and lifted her hand. _Okay Hermione…let's make this one they'll have to put in record books. She swung it back…_

"Helllooo---" He turned his head at the very wrong time, as he felt the side of his face, come in contact with her hand. Hermione jumped back. Sure she meant to hit him that hard, but so hard that her OWN hand stung? _Maybe that was too much,_ she smirked to herself. She watched him. He seemed to be frozen stiff, in a most satisfying position. His head was off to one side, mouth open, hand on cheek. He was definitely shocked, if not shocked, maybe taken aback. "Hey…you told me to do it…"she said, coming up with an excuse, she didn't know why she was though. She had almost felt a little bad for doing it…but just a little.  

He finally looked up, "Will you do it again?" His face was flushed, but it didn't stop him from smirking. 

She gave him a confused look. And with that he lunged toward her, and grabbed her by the waist. Hermione quickly tried to pry him off, but his grip was to strong. She looked at him. It was a face of insanity almost…very unsettling, as she picked at his hands. "Fine! You want me to do it again?! Oh I'll do it again, alright!" She screamed sternly, as she instantaneously threw her hands at his face, they were nothing compared to the slap she'd given him only a few seconds earlier, but they were worth a try. He didn't fight back or block them, he just allowed her frail hands to strike his face. And she kept on, she just allowed her hands to hit back and forth. It was almost a competition to see which hand could hit harder, faster…which hand could inflict the most pain. She didn't even know how many times she'd hit him or for how long she was or where she was hitting him. She didn't care and as long as he was allowing it, she'd do it as much as she could. She didn't care if it hurt him; she wanted to inflict as much pain on her as he had done in the past. He hurt her so many times with his cruel words, his mean actions, and his looks of non-acceptance…why should she feel bad?! He deserved it. He deserved to be her punching bag, for how hurt she was feeling. And punching bag was the perfect word to describe him, as her hands started to form into broken fists. _This is for me! For Harry! For…Ron, Ginny! My family! Look at what you've done. Just because they're muggles! Why did you do this!?! This is your entire fault! You're a bastard. I hate you! I hate you so much…oh god, why!? Why did you do this…what have you done to me? What have you done…to my family. My family… It wasn't his fault at all, but she wanted to blame him out of hatred. She started weeping without knowing it. Even though, she wasn't hitting him as hard anymore, she could feel hands latch onto her wrists to end the blows. Hermione opened her eyes, she didn't realize they were closed, nor did she realize that several tears were sliding down her face. She looked at him, breathing in heavily. If he was waiting for an apology, he wasn't going to get them. She continued her gaze, as he did. She tried to loosen her wrists from his hands, which he seemed to allow. She let her arms fall limply to her sides. She turned away in shame, confused at the very world she lived in. Confused at the very person she was. Confused at the very person who stood before her. And even more confused by his sudden actions…_

Draco rolled his eyes disgustedly toward her, and then did the most un-Dracoish thing he could ever think of. It physically hurt him to do so, but he did anyway, as he let his arms wrap around her in an embracing hug. _No fair, she's supposed to hug back, isn't she?…I'm not doing this for nothing…Ugh, she's going to pay for this. Finally, this is the day all hell freezes over. A very uncomfortable shiver ran through him, as he hugged her. He never hugged, he didn't even hug his mother. And it scared him so much, that the hug lasted for not even a real second. He backed away, and looked at her evilly, "You know, it means __something when I do…__that." He couldn't even say the word. "It must mean a helluva lot, seeing how I *never* do that…and especially for _you_," he ended with utter disbelief and disgust in his voice. "So you better end those tears…oh and tell *no one* of this…got it?" _

Hermione wanted to laugh. _Did he just hug me!? He did…he did! I don't want to say it's a good thing…but it wasn't bad either. She suppressed her smile, as she pressed her lips together.She wiped her face off of any evident tears. She then, tilted her head at him with a most pitied expression. The moment was becoming very awkward and there was no doubt in mind, that she still wanted him out of her room, but a part of her couldn't let him go without knowing that she appreciated what he'd done. For that hug had been her only hug, her only hug someone went out of their way to give. It had been her only hug of comfort since she'd found out about her parents. __Her only hug… _

She stepped back, obviously either frightened or startled by his actions. "I--Uhh--" she stammered. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. For a moment, she honestly wanted him to stay, to keep her company, to hold her longer than he'd done previous. It was Malfoy…_but at least it was someone_. She felt stupid as his finger pressed to her lips and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. 

"Don't speak…" he whispered gently, but there was a definite hint of distaste. _No…_she answered to herself.She turned away, not wanting to look at him any longer. He snapped her head back to face him, as he grabbed onto her chin. "Look at me…" Her eyes focused in on his face. _No, she answered again, but she found herself trapped in looking at him. The expression on his face was a real work of art. A true masterpiece, that __no expert art analyst would be able to decipher. _

Draco looked down into her moist, tear-stained eyes. He gently brushed his hand along her cheek bone, and lifted her face to his. His lips brushed along hers as he breathed onto parted lips. She quivered beneath him. He pulled her waist in closer, as he seemed to be inhaling in her essence. _Wow, she smells…amazing._

"_Please_…" she whispered achingly. Draco disturbed by her scratchy voice, pulled his face back and stared at her with wonderment and desire. 

_Shit, don't look at me like that. How can someone as ugly as you, be so beautiful?! _She couldn't help to make note, as she stared back at him modestly. Things were becoming a blur to her, everything about what was happening was wrong, but it felt right. She felt confused entirely, as his hand gently traveled to the back of her neck, cupping it lightly. Before she could protest, he pushed her face into is, catching his lips. It seemed that had shared each other's lips a lot lately in the past few days, but this time, it was shared willingly. Neither had to ask or force. It seems there was hidden desire reciprocated between the both of them, as they passionately kissed. 

Hermione cupped his face with her small hands and pressed her body to his. She ran her hands through his hair and as she was doing so, she realized there was no sign of gel. She didn't even notice for once second, that his hair was flowing naturally. His blonde-white tresses felt so soft and forbidden, she felt like it was almost a sin to touch it. She didn't care though; she kept caressing his head and then quickly moving down to his cloak that was still tied around his neck. Her hands hastily moved to the front to untie the thick strings. She could feel his hands working furiously too...and something about this wasn't right. Things were completely complicated for her right now, but this was even more. And something told her to stop while she was ahead. _Wait a minute Hermione. He __can't just be into me all of a sudden and I to him.  __Think about what you're doing…Think about what he's doing. He's Draco Malfoy for cripe's sake. He's just using you, didn't you hear him. You're just another bitch he gets to bone…he's using you. Manipulating you. Think about it…he's just trying to toy with your weak state…he sees you're vulnerable…please don't let him do this to you…He just wants to get in your pants, believe it or not. But I'm a …well…you know. Well yeah, maybe this is a new low for him, but—Hey that was a little forthright! Oh Hermione just don't let him do this to you, nothing is right about this. Her conscience was interrupted as she felt her blouse being torn open…___

_____________________________

_What is wrong with her?! I've never seen her so…emotional. I'm disgusted, yet turned on. She's fighting me, resisting…no other girls really  resisted like this. This is my first one…how…how do I deal with this? _He could stare no longer as he pulled her in for a kiss. A kiss full of passion, desire…it was so filled with so much feeling. And for that quick moment that they hungrily kissed one another, there seemed to be no trace of hatred. At least for that very moment…

He grinned in her mouth, as he felt her hands loosen his robe. He had his hands all over her body. Loosening her tie, discarding of it carelessly. He anxiously ripped her blouse off, not caring of the buttons that flew off in the process. His lips parted from hers suddenly, leaving him panting heavily, a sly grin on his face.

Her face displayed anger, hate. _Sheesh__, what's with her? Whatever I don't care, I'm getting what I came here to get. She's not going to stop me either. Did he care at all that he'd forced himself in her room? Did he care at all that he broke about a dozen school rules in stripping her of her only defense…her wand? Did he care at all that he violated her privacy? Did he care at that he physically attacked her? Did he care at all that he was taking advantage of her vulnerability…her ever-changing emotions? And did he care that he was about to fuck her out of her mind, and probably without her consent? __No. Not at all…_

"No!" she yelped, as she felt his grasp tighten around her waist.

He sighed as he pulled her in closer, "Aww Granger, not again. Don't you ever get tired of fighting me?"

"No! Malfoy stop…please just sto--"she started to drone. His lips attacked her again and he held his arms around her waist tighter in response. She pulled away and tried to pry him off, but it was no use. "You're a bastard…"she hissed.

"I know…" And with that he grabbed the back of her thighs, causing her to fall back onto the edge bed. He held on tightly as he quickly went up her skirt with both hands and in one and swift quick motion pulled her panties off…along with her tube socks too. He looked at the panties, they looked like briefs for men…but shorter. _This is…different. _He threw them aside as he noticed her backing away. Hermione had taken the opportunity of her freed legs and scurried backwards further into the bed, it was no great escape, but it gave her distance away from him. "Don't run off now, we're just getting started…" he whined. He saw her shake her head in fear, he listened to her whispers and cries of terror, and he knew her thoughts of agony. And again, did he care? _No._ Just as she was about to try and hop of the bed, he grabbed his wand that he'd stuck inside his pants, just in case he'd need it. "Lentos," he sighed, pointing at her turbulent body. A satisfied grin formed on his face, seeing her form freeze. 

_____________________________

_Oh my fucking God. Oh fuck, fuck…Please, this can't happen. Why is this happening!? Why is he doing this…he's sick, he's horrible…Oh hell, I don't *need* this to happen! FUCK! _Hermione could quickly feel herself start to loose composure as she backed into her pillows. "Please, Malfoy…Draco…please just _go_. Don't do this!" she protested through sobs. She started to weep again and grabbed for her linen sheet to cover her face. "Why me…why me?" she said through stifled groans. She leaned back into her pillows unintentionally, allowing her head to rest and rock back and forth in despair. She could hear him speaking, she didn't want to listen, but she did. And apparently at the wrong time as she felt her entire body fall stiff. _Oh shit, what is this…Lentos spell…he can't…oh fuck…he's crazy. He's fucking crazy. C'mon Hermione you must fight your way out it…please try…_

_Lentos spell_. A very simple, but iffy spell. It was similar to the Impediment Jinx, but it was illegal in the act of dueling. It was an unfair spell, seeing how the victim's body would experience a state of *increased* slow motion. It was almost as if they were frozen stiff and they had to break themselves out of the thin shell that froze them. It was an incredibly physically and mentally gruesome to anyone who was hit with it. For if they were about to be attacked, they were conscience to it all, and there body would not be able to stop the obstructer. And at the moment, Hermione was conscience to it all. She could hardly move, but she found herself slowly twitching as if she were trying to get out of her own body. The hand that gripped the white sheet was still pressed across her cheek. The hills of white were blocking her line of vision, but she still managed too see past them. Somehow her head moved an inch, allowing her to get a better look. She watched in fear and disbelief…

Draco quickly started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He lowered his pants down, leaving his satin black boxers exposed. He proceeded to unbutton the rest of his shirt, leaving him in his black wife beater. Hermione could feel her eyes flutter uncontrollably from the spell and from her own tears. _This is it, is there no way out? Hermione this might be happening for a reason…he might be doing this for a reason. No! I don't deserve this…not this…FUCK THIS HURTS…I swear, I swear he will pay for this. Her body on the inside was shuddering from the ache of her muscles. It was an excruciating feeling she hoped she'd never, ever have to feel ever again.__ She felt the bed move, from his weight. He was crawling on it. He tugged at his boxers, pulled them down slightly, revealing his highly large and erect member. __Holy hell…that is *not* going in there. That won't even fit!  Her eyes continued to gaze as his hands gently wrapped themselves around their ankles. _

He smirked down at her taut figure and sighed before saying, "Reverso." The spell was immediately off. Hermione instantly felt her body return to real time, as she felt the force lifted from her. She suddenly felt her legs trying to be pulled apart, "Open up, whore!" he demanded teasingly. He was pulling from her calves, trying to pry them open. Hermione wouldn't let him though. She was using every muscle, every bit of strength she had to keep her legs closed. Her muscles were straining, she could feel them shaking. She could feel his grip tighten around her legs, his nails digging into her skin. "I said open up, you filthy whore!" She squeezed her legs together though, his fingers were pinching deep into her skin, as he tried to separate them. She gripped onto the sheets in distress, finally letting out a defeated squeal as she could no longer fight the friction. She felt her legs instantly whip apart. She threw her legs about and even though they were still in his possession, she hoped to maybe kick him in his face, anywhere really. He caught them and held on steadily, looking down at her unstable form. _This is it…_she thought condemnably. She pulled the sheet over her face entirely, hiding her immense fear and ever-flowing tears. "I think it'd be a better idea if you looked. No? Fine then…brace yourself…" And with that, he grabbed from underneath her knees and pulled her body up into his, driving her tight warm center, into his throbbing vessel. Hermione immediately shot up in shock, gasping from the sudden pain. She winced from the feeling of his huge cock colliding harshly with her small inner walls. Though she was not a virgin, she was not used to something of such magnitude. Viktor was not the most well-endowed and she suddenly felt that he had not prepared her for of what was to come. Her pain was subsided immediately with hate, as she heard his voice once again. "Oh hell, don't tell me I just took your virginity…I did didn't I?" he questioned with slight disappointment. "…Cos' you know, I would've made it more speci--"

"NO! You didn't!" Hermione lunged up at him. "I would kill myself before ever giving you _that_ satisfaction!" she spat evilly. 

"Then what were you making that ugly face for?…_Oh _and I doubt that'd be a satisfaction, hmph…"

She rolled her eyes and turned away. She could feel her insides adjusting to his size. It _was_ like he took her virginity. Maybe this was that pain that every girl said they felt, when their wall was broken. She was too weak to fight him off and hell she hadn't been successful in doing so earlier, so why even try. She just lay there, wriggling beneath him. She had her face hidden with the sheets, she grabbed for earlier. She was crying again, but she didn't want him to see. She was heartbroken, she'd never felt this way. On top of feeling like shit the entire day, her night ended perfectly by being raped by a boy she'd hated for many years. Her body shook ever so often, with each thrust he slowly made. He was probably adjusting to her tightness too. But Hermione wanted to forget that he was inside of her, violating her temple. She just wanted to forget that it was _him. _She wanted to forget everything and as she started to feel him speed up, allowed the sheets to muffle her crying as she tried to block out _everything…_

"Why are you crying _now_?" he asked inquisitively, there was even a hint of concern in his voice. Her sobs, she was trying to hide had started to  bother Draco. Really, he didn't like it when he was "with" a girl and she was crying. He couldn't bear to be on top of a girl, who had tears flowing down her face, as he thrust into them. It wasn't even the fact that it ruined the entire experience of having sex. It was more the fact that it made him incredibly uncomfortable. Ever since he was twelve years old, it was something he hoped to avoid. And seeing Hermione lay beneath him, with a moist face, started to remind him of the memory he tried so hard to forget. He could see it now…_he'd hear sobs in one of the guest bedrooms. He'd open the door a crack, to see his father. His father would be on top of one of the maids, one of the younger ones. She was crying profusely, as his father thrust hard into her. He was telling her to shut up or he'd kill her. But she couldn't stop crying, the pain was too much for her…she was being raped, by his own father. And as he was about to walk away from the scene, he couldn't, as he heard more sobs that didn't belong to the maid. He poked his head in as he opened the door a little more, to see a most bizarre sight. There his mother was, in the corner…watching…screaming, "Lucius you should stop! You're hurting her! PLEASE!" And then he'd quickly shut the door and run off to his room. His family was sick, he could admit that. And his father had committed __questionable acts, but this one…this one was far beyond tolerance. He swore he never wanted to be in the position his father was. He didn't want to make a girl cry while he was having sex with her. He hoped he would never have to deal with it. But there he was, suddenly feeling turned off, as the Gryffindor would not stop her tears. He stared down at her …_

"And why the hell, do you care?!" she spat to him, throwing the linen sheet to the side. 

"I don't," he replied with the most nonchalant tone imaginable. "I just don't like when I'm trying to fuck a girl senseless and she starts whining like a bitch. Really takes the fun out of it, don't you think?"

"Oh I know. I mean some girls really enjoy being forced upon by an egotistical, insidious turd. I mean we really love the feeling we get when, we tell the guy who's ramming into us, to stop, but they don't. Lovely feeling, it is _really_ …"she said with sarcasm dripping from her every sentence. 

He soon realized that he _was_ pretty much in the same position as he'd seen his father in. _Did he just rape her?  It was becoming a very disturbing thought, seeing how to many people's belief he supposedly raped tons of girls. But really, he had never raped a girl in his life. It was something he never intended on doing…but it was quick to assume, that he just did. And her words were allowing him to believe that he did, as well. Maybe he let his own anger, fear, and want get the best of him. He was quickly becoming annoyed as he slowly pulled his shaft out of her glowering form. "Y'know Granger…" he started, letting one of her legs free. "With this body of yours, you could really get any guy you want. But then you open that wretched whole in your face, you call a mouth and all sorts of monstrosities escape it. It's a huge turn off, reall--"_

"Listen Malfoy, I really am not enjoying the position I am in right now. You said whatever you started, you finished. So hurry up and…" She propped herself up with her elbows, and got right in his face, "Finish this!"

He looked at her with sudden shock and delight. Whatever form of remorse he felt earlier, seem to disappear, never to return. His shocked face quickly turned into an excited grin. "Wow mudblood, for once something comes out your mouth worth listening to. Oh, but don't rush me…it'll only take longer if you do."

With a plastered on smile she said, "Oh fine, take your dear sweet time…"

"Will do…" he answered. And with that he knocked his hands down on her shoulders, causing her to fall back onto her pillows. He threw her legs around his waist and with one quick movement, he was back inside of her. He let his body sink further into hers, as he could feel himself go deeper. "Oh and Granger, lets it again try this time …and _this time,__ without the tears, I want you to enjoy this."_

"Malfoy, oh just shut up and get on with it!" She turned away ashamedly.

"Hey, cool it mudblood. Remember what I said about rushing?" He snapped in his usual sly tone. He slowly started pumping into her, getting a feel for her enclosing insides. He had to start off slow, seeing how her walls were literally wrapping themselves around his thick manhood.

She rolled her eyes, disgustedly. "Yeah, whatever. What's the rush?! You'll be done in less than a minute, anyway…" She felt as if she was coming back to her normal self. Though they were slowly endeavoring in a very intimate act…they were still enemies. There was still hate…and there _still_ was a need for verbal blows. 

"Heh, Granger's got jokes. Oh you'll regret saying that though…" He took one of her legs off his waist and he pushed it back towards her face, allowing him deeper penetration.

"No I won't." Thrust.

"Yes you will." Thrust.

"No I won't." Thrust.

"Yes you will." Thrust.

"No I won't!" Thrust!

"Yes…(Thrust!) you… (Thrust!)…will! (Thrust!)"

"No!" Thrust!

"Yes." Thrust!

"No!" Thrust!

"Yes…" Thrust

"No…(Thrust) No(Thrust)!"

"Yes…(THRUST!)Yes (THRUST!)"

"No, No, N—Ohhh Yeeeeeeeesssssssssss…" Hermione didn't want to, but she eventually found herself agreeing in their little "disagreement". There was no distinct rhythm, but their bodies seem to collide with each other at the same exact time. Her chest hitting his, as there bodies rose and fell. He seemed to have hit "the spot". She didn't know what it was, but it did feel good. She really wasn't interested too much in sex and all its hoopla. But as waves of pleasure came harder and faster, she wondered if that was her body responding. _That couldn't have been my first …isn't supposed to be grander than that…right? She had her eyes closed in fear and worry, but really she didn't want to open her eyes in fear of meeting his. She ended up opening her eyes though, as she could feel him panting heavily. __Damn, I haven't even broken a sweat and he's already dying over here…Pfftt. She could feel him slowing down, almost completely stopping his thrusting hips. __What the hell…is he done? Is he resting…this is quite shocking. I know *I* probably won't orgasm, but sheesh…even Viktor finished himself off. Hmm, this is disappointing, coming from the acclaimed "Sex God". Sex God my arse…Well the sooner the better…this can finally end…ugh. But he wasn't done…_

"Heh, I knew you'd see it my way…" She'd finally come to a heed as she moaned 'yes'. He grinned as he felt her walls trap him again, he gradually slowed down his pumping. _Bloody hell… she's soooooo tight. _He had never felt _this before. She _implied_ she wasn't a virgin, but that sure as hell wasn't what it felt like. _Heh___, virgin or not, once I'm through with you, you definitely won't be the same. He looked down at her rising bosom, completely ignoring her aggravated face. _

She rolled sucked her teeth at him, "Get off me Malfoy," she muttered in annoyance. She put her hands on his shoulders to push him back, unintentionally rolling on top of him. Bad move… "Ooohh…goodddd…what is…Ahhh" she gasped as she suddenly put her hands on his chest for support. _Why did I do that? Hermione had never been on top before…and not on top of something so large. It was a slightly uncomfortable feeling, but she did what was natural, as her hips slowly started moving back and forth. She threw her head up and her hair was sent flying back. _

Draco could only smirk as she struggled to adjust to his girth. "Feels good, don't it?" She rolled her eyes at him in response. "Here, let me help you…" he said slyly moving his hands to her waist.

"No, please don't…." she protested.

"I insist…" he said smirking. His hands cupped themselves around her lower waist, gripping into her ass, as he pushed her into him hoping to "help" her. And as a few minutes went by, Hermione found her self gasping from the feeling. The feeling was overwhelming. There was pleasure…definitely. But there was pain too. It was a feeling she'd never felt, or she at least never felt it like this. And she didn't know how to react either. She just went along with it, hoping it'd be over soon.  

He could feel her becoming more relaxed as she exhaled. He allowed his hands to guide her into him steadily. When she could move her hips on her own and at her own pace, his hands traveled up her sides. They slowly slid to her back, tracing along the fabric of her bra. He desperately wanted her out of that bra. His fingers picked at the clasp and he watched joyfully as it loosened off her breasts. Hermione instantly grabbed for her bra before it could fall off. She would at least try to not have her chest exploited. But that didn't help seeing how he lurched up towards her, and grabbed the bra off from her grasp. He snaked his arms around her cold back and pulled her in for a warm embrace. And that didn't last to long as he quickly flipped her over.

He grabbed her thighs and held onto them as he thrust madly into her. Draco could no longer take the slow speed at which they were going, so he pounded her furiously, making up for lost time. He'd finally gotten a good momentum and was going to keep it up for as long as _he_ could. With every fast thrust, he heard her whimpers, but he kept driving his shaft into her harder. With every thrust, her skirt seemed to brush against his skin harshly, but he kept on.

The feeling of their bodies colliding as they were being driven together was becoming intense. Her whimpers became suppressed moans and he soon found himself letting out small grunts. The heat was beginning to rise in the room and their musk's were starting fill it. Fresh honey and rich mint filled the air. He continued to thrust, his hips bucking at hers with gusto. And then he heard it. A loud distinguishable noise escaped her mouth. It was a mix between a moan and a whimper, but it sounded genuine. And it was all he needed as he thrust hard into wet insides one last time. Her walls immediately took hold of him. He breathed in deeply as he felt himself filling her with his own. 

_____________________________

Hermione did not know what to think. She'd put up a fight, she tried to run, to escape, but this is what it ended up being. She felt as if she'd done herself wrong, as she felt him driving himself into her. And with each thrust, it was a hurtful reminder of what he'd done to her in the past. She couldn't think of a logical reason for him doing this, so she just started to believe that, maybe he'd always wanted to do this. Maybe this was his sick and twisted way of "ridding" the world of mudbloods. _If you can't strip me of my pride, strip me of my dignity...hell! _I can't help who I am…who my parents are. My parents…oh fuck._ She didn't forget, but with all that had happened, she allowed it to slip her mind. It'd become way too painful to think of everything at once, so she focused on one thing at a time. Currently, Draco Malfoy pumping her hard, like there was no tomorrow. She didn't want to think about __that. _

Instead, she looked up at the ceiling, holding onto her breasts, as her body rocked up and down. And as the minutes passed, the thrusts got even harder, she found herself biting her lip…and even moaning a bit. And then it happened. She knew well, that feeling. It was the feeling of when the guy was on his last leg and was on the verge of his own orgasmic explosion. She looked back to him. _Disgust…_ Unexpectedly, she felt her inner walls collapse on him. _Well, here goes…She inhaled deeply as she felt him thrust one last time, and then finally empty himself. A cold and unsettling shiver wept through her, she'd only had Viktor "empty" himself into her, but this was Draco. And this was different. She almost__ did feel like a whore, as his warm liquid gushed inside of her. She turned away ashamedly. Thankfully, feeling his fluids inside of her only lasted less than a few seconds as she soon felt it disintegrating from the anti-conceiving spell. A spell almost every sixth year girl was suggested to get, so they wouldn't get pregnant, of course. The spell was put on by Madame Pomfrey and only lasted to the day of your eighteenth birthday.  It was like an invisible diaphragm, but a lethal version. Within three seconds of ejaculation, the spell seem to zap up all traces of it before it could reach the egg. And she suddenly became very happy of getting it, because now, if she had to have Draco Malfoy's baby…the world we know it was to end. And she depressingly disposed the thought, as he gradually slid out of her. __Finally, it's over…it's over. That was…well he did last more than a minute, but I didn't enjoy it. She laid there for a few seconds, staring at the ceiling again. She sighed greatly as she felt the bed shift from his body weight. Yeah, I bet *you* enjoyed that. Voldemort can't be as bad as you are…no you're worse. You can go to hell where you belong, Malfoy!  She was getting angry again, all the bad emotions were coming back to her, as she rolled over on her stomach. She planted her face into the sheets and started to mope. _

_____________________________

He got up from the bed and quickly found his way to his clothes on the floor. Not even giving her a look or a word, he put his remainder of clothing, dressing quietly and hastily. He'd been slightly disappointed in himself that she had not released to her full extent. It was understandable, but it wasn't acceptable. True he got _his_, but it was rare for him to leave a girl, without getting _hers. As he laced his shoe, he knew he had to give her a world beyond the heavens and he soon thought of a way to give her that. _Afterall_, they didn't call him Twistedtongue for nothing…he snickered to himself. Just as he was putting his robe back on, her sore and raspy voice stopped him from doing so…_

"This unfinished _business_…It's finished…" there almost seemed to be a hint of question in her voice. Even though he could tell it was not a question, but merely a declaration, he answered in his head, _No…and this might not be finished for awhile Granger…_He turned around and gave her a pitiful look, seeing her tired body wrapped in the tainted sheets, face-first into the mattress, hair slicked and plastered to her head, he shook his head in disgust. He resumed in tying his robe ignoring her words for the most part. "You're worse than the Devil himself…"she hissed. Pure hatred and anger was evident in her voice. "Get the fuck out of my room!"  He was still standing there, brushing himself off. "I _said GET THE FUCK OUT!" and with that she reached for anything, the closest thing she could reach for…her alarm clock. She pelted it him harshly, close to bursting into tears once again. The clock collided with his shoulder blade and dropped to the ground in shards._

"Fine, I'm going. No need to get violent…" he smirked. And without another look or word, he left her to lay in the bed in misery. He headed for her door, ignoring the sounds of sniffles, but he couldn't ignore the flaming red hair that seemed to appear from the other side of the door, as he opened it.  _Weasley__…? _

_____________________________

Ginny didn't care if it was a little past 12am, she wanted…she needed to talk to Hermione. Hermione said to talk to her later, but she never did. Ginny didn't want to do it during the feast, Hermione looked to pleasant and she didn't want to ruin her mood. _Besides, Hermione said she'd come to the common room around 11, she said she'd come! But Hermione never came…_

Ginny assumed she'd forgotten to make the visit, but Ginny had not forgotten how her friend was put through all sorts earlier in the day. She desperately needed to find out if Hermione was truly okay, hopefully she'd be able to take the news of her and Harry on a whim. _Hopefully, she'll open the door! __Ooh, Hermione I'm risking my own mourning time, to talk to you. You best open this door! Just as Ginny was about to knock hard on her portrait door, it opened…_

She stepped back and her eyes traveled up, up to blinding crescents of grey, followed by flowing locks of blonde. Though the corridor was dark, those two very prominent and distinct features only belonged to one…_Malfoy__? She looked at him cruelly, "M-M-Malfoy?!" she spat. "W-wh-at are __you—Why?" Her face was suddenly stricken with awe, as her mouth was left open, almost choking on her words. Her brow was shriveled greatly, as he walked out the door and purposely knocked into her shoulder._

"Watch it…Weasley," he said with the utmost disgust. "Y'know, little girls like you, shouldn't be wondering the halls late at night. You never _*what_*, _you could run into the night. It's quite dangerous…" He threw his hood over his head and cocked his eyebrow at her. With a smirk, he finished "Oh and you don't wanna go in there…bit of a nasty sight." And with that, he kept walking down the corridor, disappearing into the darkness, leaving a very confused Ginny standing in the doorway._

_Oh Merlin…what did he do now?! She _walked through, holding the knob, as she was about to close it shut…

_____________________________

Hermione was sulking in her own bed. In her own little world, she'd thought of the horrible things that happened to her the entire day. She was so wrapped up in her own world, but it didn't help her from hearing voices outside her room. And this voice she particularly heard was not Draco's. Draco was not the only one out there seeing how, he was talking to someone. And then the switch suddenly clicked in Hermione's head. "Oh shit!" she gasped and shot up. She hopped off the bed and was about to run out her room, but she realized she was topless. She scurried on the floor for her blouse and quickly put it on. There were only two buttons left, thankfully in her chest area, but it didn't do any good. She felt herself exposed as she ran through her room door and stopped immediately. Though the girl had her back to her, she knew exactly who she was, as she was shutting the door. "Yoohoo…Hermione…" the girls tone somehow went soprano. The girl turned around.

"Ginny," Hermione somehow whispered in a huff. "_Ginny…"_

[AN- HOLY SHIT! I had to end it there. I had to…I really did.  God damn...this chapter…grrrrrr became very difficult to write. And I can't believe its THIS long…yikes. LOL. But again, I apologize for the...lets see over a week wait? Yeah, sorry about that, its' actually better because I ended up working on this AFTER my exams, actually during them too. So it definitely distracted me from writing this, but y'kno school does come first. And like I said…this chapter is long, I cannot stress that enough. So I think the length justifies taking so long to release. I'm not gonna put a expected release date on my chapters anymore, because I don't follow through. LOL…so I'll say after every chapter, give it a week's worth of time…till the next one. Lol…how'd you like the TwistedTongue thing? I dunno, I just thought it'd be funny to have a play on Parseltongue/mouth. Afterall, it's a rare gift…only special sex fiends, like Draco deserve to have it. *wink* HAHA! I can admit, well I don't know what yall think, the sex scene SUCKED. HAHAHA.  But I was hoping the Hr/D interaction would make up for it. And *TRUST* me…the best is yet to come. I won't normally write like sex scenes like that. This one was only like that cuz of dialogue, but they're be plenty others. As a matter of fact…*snickers* Sorry I made Draco *cough, cough* hug…LOL, it's all apart of the manipulation. And sorry, I made him "rape" her, that's just how it was in my mind. I dunno, you might think of it as rape or you might not. It's not really an *important* detail. And Srry I'm making Hermione go through so much, a warning, things won't get easier for her, her entire year will be full of turmoil/struggles of some sorts. So that's why we haven't seen the gung-ho Hermione, she's just been going through so much lately. She'll come around though *wink*.  Okay good and bad news… I have Monday and Tuesday off. I'm gonna spend those days writing. Unfortunately, I have nothing written for the next chapter. I'm going to have to wing it…it's just this one chapter…a "plot-filler" if you will. But anyways, this is where YOU GUYS come in. LOL…you might not realize it yet, but I *do* take suggestions from reviewers to heart. I won't say which names, but some people have put their two cents in and I've gladly taken notice to that and used it as inspiration. I do have the entire story planned out, but you know it's always fun to add to it. SO…if you guys have any comments/suggestions, just mention them. It doesn't mean I'll use them entirely per say, but yalls ideas really DO help spark my imagination. They really do. Now, I appreciate all the great reviews. YAY…I made it past 50…hahah never in my wildest dreams *smile*. Seriously that's exciting. OMFG and **harrysgrl4e I'm am so astonished that you consider this the best fanfic you've ever read. That is really too kind lol and very flattering. Thanks so much sweety! And I'm glad I could help you out from your stressful day. I hope you…I hope all of you liked this chapter. Review lovelies! Review! - xXTheArtystXx]**

_"If you can't strip me of my pride, strip me of my dignity...hell!" _

_[PS- I think that's an important line that will reflect in the story later. I didn't realize it, until after the fact. Heh...also check my PROFILE for the official title blend of the story. It's no Emma or Tom, but it's cool to look at. HAHAH Done by Jordan] REVIEW!___


End file.
